


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Runaway»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Runaway»

**Название:** Runaway  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** миди (49 181 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Жанр:** романс, ангст, экшен  
**Краткое содержание:** Шерлок подкидывает Лестрейду очень важную для Майкрофта видеокассету, тем самым сорвав планы Грега на беззаботный отпуск в Мексике. Майкрофт, имея за плечами опыт работы полевым агентом, отправляется следом, чтобы забрать кассету у Лестрейда и спасти его от ликвидаторов, но все идёт далеко не так гладко, как планировал Холмс.  
**Размещение: **запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Runaway»****

****

******Пролог** ** **

****_Англия. Лондон_ ** **

****Отмахнувшись удостоверением от попытавшегося что-то возразить охранника, Майкрофт Холмс вихрем, оставлявшим за собой ощутимый холодок и ноты ненавязчивого свежего парфюма, пронесся по длинному коридору. В любой другой ситуации старший Холмс не стал бы приезжать в больницу скорой помощи в три часа ночи, зная, что утром его люди перевезут неугомонного младшего брата в проверенную клинику, где у врачей выработался иммунитет к характеру несносного пациента, но сейчас был не тот случай. Это не были привычные проблемы с наркотиками или последствия очередного неудачного акробатического трюка на крышах Лондона.** **

****— Как это случилось? — Холмс распахнул дверь в нужную палату.** **

****Несмотря на глубокую ночь, свет здесь горел в полную силу, а доктор Уотсон с заметной под большим пластырем шишкой на лбу пытался о чем-то спорить с лежащим на кровати Шерлоком.** **

****— Я не учёл, что один из них может оказаться лучшим стрелком, чем Джон, — мрачно ответил младший Холмс, морщась от боли в простреленной ноге.** **

****— Еще пара сантиметров левее, и пуля попала бы в артерию! И черт знает, как бы я тебя тогда спасал! — нервно сказал Уотсон.** **

****Шерлок лишь фыркнул.** **

****— Оставишь нас с Майкрофтом наедине? — кивнул он Джону.** **

****Доктор с видимым усилием встал со стула.** **

****— В следующий раз отправляйте на такие задания своих агентов, а не брата, — бросил он Майкрофту, проходя мимо.** **

****Старший Холмс лишь молча изогнул бровь.** **

****— Джон просто очень испугался, — тихо сказал Шерлок, когда дверь за Уотсоном закрылась. — Да и я не смог предусмотреть всего, с чем нам пришлось столкнуться.** **

****Когда в палате наконец не осталось посторонних, Майкрофт скинул с лица неизменную бесстрастную маску. Теперь стало видно, что он не на шутку взволнован.** **

****— Кассета у тебя? — Майкрофт подошел поближе к кровати.** **

****В ответ Шерлок только виновато развел руками. Майкрофт обреченно выдохнул и устало опустился на стул, на котором еще недавно сидел Джон.** **

****— Не вздыхай. Кассету из сейфа Джефферсона я забрал.— Шерлок неловко двинул ногой и сморщился от боли.** **

****— Не понял? Если забрал, то где она? — Майкрофт недоуменно нахмурился.** **

****— Дослушай. Твоя игрушка, которую ты отнял у мистера Бонда, сработала отлично: камеры и прочую мелочевку вырубила. Когда мы с Джоном уматывали оттуда, хвоста за нами не было. Впрочем, возможно, это я его не заметил. В итоге они нас выследили — судя по всему, сигнализация там имела три уровня, а я не отключил последний. Ты был прав, лорд — умный противник.** **

****Майкрофт ощутил, как сердце ухнуло вниз. Если он еще надеялся на благополучный финал, то только за счет стараний брата.** **

****— Так кассета у них? — тихо спросил он.** **

****— Хвост я обнаружил уже утром. А тебя, как назло, услали ублажать фрау канцлер. Или к кому ты там внезапно полетел... — Шерлок жестом прервал брата, попытавшегося объясниться. — Это уже неважно. Мне по пути удачно подвернулась заброшенная стройка, там-то они нас и скрутили. Обыскали до трусов. Мне, наверное, нужно радоваться, что это был привет из аналоговой эпохи; была бы карта памяти — парни порылись бы в наших с Джоном жопах и кишках, — фыркнул Шерлок.** **

****Майкрофт поморщился.** **

****— Значит, кассета... — снова начал он, но заметил, с каким хитрым прищуром на него смотрит брат.** **

****— Ты думал, я идиот? — осклабился Шерлок. — Да, конечно, ты всегда считал меня идиотом, но тут они меня не переиграли. Обыскать обыскали, но кассеты-то при нас уже не было. Ну а дальше… Пока эти тугодумы соображали, что с нами теперь делать, нам с Джоном удалось сбежать, сам видишь. — Младший Холмс многозначительно усмехнулся.** **

****Майкрофт знал эту манеру кривить губы. Хотя Шерлок очень устал и был вынужден терпеть боль, но у него точно было что-то на уме, что просто так, не помучив брата, сказать он не мог.** **

****— Шерлок… — многозначительно посмотрел на него Майкрофт, не смея надеяться, что тот каким-то чудом всех обвел вокруг пальца.** **

****— Кассета в безопасности. Пока что. Я отдал ее Лестрейду, — преспокойным тоном сообщил Шерлок.** **

****— Что?! — Старший Холмс не смог скрыть изумления.** **

****_Пятнадцать часов назад._ ** **

****_— Может, стоило взять такси? — Джон уже почти перешел на бег, пытаясь догнать Шерлока, летевшего вперед по утренней улочке._ ** **

****_— Нет, Джон, мы не можем быть уверены, что водитель не окажется из числа наших преследователей, — отрезал детектив, напряженно всматриваясь вдаль. — Передвигаться пешком по людным местам нам сейчас безопаснее. Вряд ли нас станут похищать на улице — слишком много ненужного внимания. А эти парни его точно не любят. Опять же, камеры…_ ** **

****_— Если следовать твоей логике, то эти парни не дураки, с них станется найти подставную полицейскую машину, и тогда нас с песнями и плясками упакуют как особо опасных преступников. Никто из прохожих даже не подумает вызвать полицию._ ** **

****_Холмс отрицательно покачал головой._ ** **

****_— Маловероятно — слишком явный след. Это не в их стиле. — Шерлок крутанулся вокруг своей оси и пошел спиной вперед. Ему было достаточно одного взгляда на утренних прохожих, чтобы понять — тот парень в начале улицы, залипающий в смартфон, совсем не студент._ ** **

****_— Эй, осторожнее! — раздался сзади раздраженный голос прохожего, в которого врезался детектив._ ** **

****_Шерлок тут же обернулся и увидел перед собой изрядно удивленного старшего инспектора._ ** **

****_— Лестрейд?!_ ** **

****_— И почему я не удивлен, что врезаться спиной в прохожего можешь только ты? — вздохнул Грег и нагнулся, чтобы поднять выпавший из рук старый боевой телефон Nokia C-«кирпич», переживший уже не один десяток падений и утоплений._ ** **

****_— Собрался в отпуск? — прищурился Шерлок, смерив взглядом инспектора, одетого в теплый джинсовый костюм. На плече Лестрейда висел объемный рюкзак._ ** **

****_— Прямо блещешь дедукцией. — Благодушно настроенный полицейский расплылся в улыбке. С утра он ловил самый настоящий кайф от мысли, что целые десять дней его никто не будет дергать срочными звонками и сообщениями, не будет мерзкого кофе из автомата и трупов разной степени свежести. — Все, сдал последние бумаги Салли, и теперь меня ждет Мексика!_ ** **

****_— Ну что ж, хорошо отдохнуть. — Шерлок улыбнулся и хлопнул Лестрейда по плечу, а потом и по рюкзаку._ ** **

****_— А вы куда? — Грег заметил, насколько напряженным выглядел молчавший все это время Джон. — В какое дерьмо опять влипли? Учти, я отключаю телефон! Будешь сам звонить Майкрофту, если что!_ ** **

****_Холмс лишь махнул рукой и потащил Джона за собой._ ** **

****_— Надеюсь, мой отпуск не накроется из-за тебя? — задумчиво пробурчал Грег и почесал затылок. Вроде бы Шерлок не похож на черную кошку, но кто знает, кто знает…_ ** **

****

****— Ты ничего умнее придумать не мог? — Майкрофт прикусил губу. — Зачем ты подсунул ему кассету?** **

****— А что мне было еще делать? Тебя нет. Куда ее девать? — ощетинился Шерлок. — В мусорку? Или миссис Хадсон в кастрюльку? Они бы срисовали это на раз. А так… План простой: они переберут по пылинке стройку — кассету не найдут. Еще раз проследят наш маршрут, выяснят, что я пару минут говорил с каким-то человеком, и только потом увидят на записях, что я мог сунуть кассету ему. Потом будут выяснять, кто это. К моменту, когда имя Лестрейда станет известно и за ним отправят погоню, у тебя будет около двенадцати часов форы, — задумчиво произнес детектив. — Кроме того, Грег — старший инспектор полиции и может за себя постоять, так что им его не напугать и легко не пристрелить. Но учти, братец, на свою службу безопасности лучше не рассчитывай. — Шерлок вмиг помрачнел. — Парень, с которым сцепился Джон, был из твоих.** **

****— В смысле? — нахмурился старший Холмс.** **

****— Я видел этого парня у тебя в охране. У него на левом запястье татуировка в виде дракона, скрывающая ожог. Иногда выглядывает из-под манжеты рубашки. Очень приметная. Джону дал по голове именно он.** **

****Майкрофт вздохнул.** **

****— Я предполагал, что среди моих людей завелся крот.** **

****— А то и два-три — очень уж лорду Джефферсону хочется до тебя дотянуться. Но у тебя нет времени с ними разбираться. Нужно забрать у Лестрейда кассету. Так что не поручай это никому.** **

****— Благодарю за совет, но я бы и так не стал никому давать подобное поручение, — поморщился Майкрофт.** **

****— Даже твоей секретарше? — прищурился младший брат.** **

****— Даже моей ассистентке, — отрезал старший.** **

****— Как ее не назови, а она тоже может быть кротом. Ты сам заварил эту кашу, так что теперь сам и расхлебывай. Я пока тебе помочь не могу: бегать по Мексике с костылем у меня вряд ли выйдет, — поморщился Шерлок. — Тебе нужно добраться до кассеты раньше, чем это сделают люди Джефферсона. Но и предупредить Лестрейда об опасности ты не можешь, он отключил телефон. Впрочем, — ухмыльнулся младший Холмс, — та штука, которую ты дал мне, — я прицепил ее на кассету. Если откроешь программу слежения, увидишь, где она сейчас. Только вот, похоже, тебе придется растрясти жирок и лично ее забрать.** **

****— Шерлок! — Майкрофт, несмотря на усталость, сумел посмотреть на младшего брата тем самым взглядом, после которого тот обычно предпочитал прикусить язык, понимая, что дальше старшего брата злить не стоит.** **

****— Время идет. — Шерлок не смог отказать себе в удовольствии чуть ехидно улыбнуться.** **

****— Сделай одолжение, держи свои комментарии по поводу врачей при себе. — Старший Холмс поднялся со стула и одернул пиджак. — Вряд ли у меня будет время извиняться перед ними за твое поведение, и если тебя упекут в отделение для психических, выбираться из него будешь сам.** **

****Шерлок лишь улыбнулся уголками губ.** **

****— В каком же дерьме ты, братец, — чуть слышно сказал он, когда дверь за Майкрофтом закрылась.** **

****

******Глава 1**  
РИСУНОК 1  
_Мексика._** **

****Встретить на пути в аэропорт Шерлока Холмса — это все-таки плохая примета, Грег убедился в данном факте на собственной шкуре. Ну и вот результат: оказалось, что в чертовом Канкуне солнце жарит так, что асфальт плавится к такой-то матери! И даже ругать, кроме самого себя (и немного Шерлока), некого. Что ему мешало внимательнее посмотреть на прогноз погоды и морально приготовиться к жаркому испытанию? Работа ему мешала, что ж еще! Ночами доделывал отчеты и даже утром накануне отлета был вынужден тащиться в Ярд, чтобы передать текущие дела Салли.** **

****Однако, что сделано, то сделано. Надо смотреть на вещи позитивно. Подумаешь, во взятой напрокат машине чуть не испекся заживо. Ничего страшного, во времена его детства о кондиционерах в автомобилях вообще не слышали, летом все довольствовались открытыми окнами. Так что жару он как-нибудь переживет. В конце концов, Грег ведь сам хотел вспомнить ту незабываемую поездку с отцом по Мексике, в которой побывал еще ребенком, а заодно встряхнуться и немного выбраться из окончательно затянувшего его болота ежедневной рутины… Что может быть лучше, чем приехать в какую-нибудь страну и самому, без гида, проехать по ее лучшим достопримечательностям? Заодно освежить познания в испанском, полученные вместе с первым любовным опытом от одной из симпатичных сокурсниц по полицейской академии. Только вот детская память, похоже, сыграла с ним злую шутку: почти сорок лет назад, путешествуя с отцом, он вообще не обратил внимания на местную жару и вездесущих насекомых!** **

****И вот сейчас, лежа в душном номера дешевого мотеля, оставалось набраться терпения и радоваться, что администратор пообещал сделать большую скидку из-за сломавшегося в комнате кондиционера. Но толку-то с этой скидки? Уснуть в такой жаре все равно никак не получалось. Именно поэтому в три часа ночи Грег валялся на кровати, смотрел, как по потолку, чуть освещенному уличным фонарем, время от времени пробегали тени от проезжающих машин. Хотелось распахнуть окно, но осторожность не давала этого сделать. Пополнить ряды ограбленных туристов в планы инспектора Скотланд-Ярда не входило.** **

****Грег поморщился: где-то на парковке громко ругались две проститутки. Грубый мужской голос, не очень цензурно попросивший их заткнуться, водворил тишину, и Лестрейд снова погрузился в прослушивание мерного шуршания шин. Неожиданно до его ушей донесся звук чьих-то осторожных шагов под окном. Внутренний полицейский в нем тут же насторожился. Зачем кому-то нужно красться прямо под окнами мотеля, если можно спокойно пройти по дорожке неподалеку?** **

****— Наш в этом номере, глянь? — раздался чей-то приглушенный голос. Человек говорил по-английски, но с явным шотландским акцентом.** **

****— Ага. Заселился утром, сразу после прилета, — так же тихо ответил другой, с лондонским выговором.** **

****Грег напрягся: его решили ограбить? Кто-то из служащих мотеля подрабатывает наводчиком? Видимо, да.** **

****— Ай, блять! Меня опять какая-то херня укусила! — снова шепот. — Посмотрел бы я, как начальство в такой командировочке жопу б этим кровопийцам подставляло.** **

****— Ага, это тебе не в Темз-хаусе штаны протирать по кабинетам. Сами б сюда ехали. Осторожнее давай, — последовал ответ.** **

****От резкого щелчка снятого с предохранителя пистолета Лестрейд вздрогнул всем телом. Вот так грабители! Он, конечно, знал, что с преступностью в Мексике все очень и очень напряженно, но как-то не планировал в первую же ночь нарваться на плохих парней с пистолетами. Да еще и соотечественников!** **

****— Убери пушку, — шикнул «лондонец». — Прикончим по-тихому, заберем кассету и свалим. Спишут на ограбление. Он не вооружен.** **

****Грег почувствовал, как от услышанного волосы на голове зашевелились, а по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки. На какое-то мгновение пальцы, сжавшие край простыни, словно одеревенели. Он-то думал, к нему лезут обычные воришки, орудующие в мотелях! Да как бы не так! Еще какая-то кассета им нужна… Какая нафиг кассета?** **

****Плавным движением инспектор выскользнул из кровати, натянул кроссовки, бесшумно выдернул шнур настольной лампы — единственного тяжелого тупого предмета в номере, который можно было без проблем использовать для обороны. Убить таким не убьешь, но вырубить на время — можно.** **

****Он отчаянно пытался сообразить, что лучше сделать. Звонить в службу спасения? Так мобильник выключен! И включить уже не успеет, прикончат раньше. Попытаться сбежать из номера и добраться до офиса администратора? Грег представил свой маршрут — на крыльцо, потом через почти пустую, прекрасно освещенную парковку... Да его пять раз пристрелят!** **

****Медленно выдохнув, Лестрейд порадовался, что буквально месяц назад сдал все нормативы физподготовки. Да и вообще, правильно он сделал, что после развода зачастил в качалку. Раз за дверью только два бандита, то у него весьма неплохие шансы выйти победителем в драке. Если действовать на опережение, можно попытаться спасти свою шкуру.** **

****Ручка входной двери дернулась — это незваные гости пытались вскрыть замок. Больше времени на раздумья у Грега не было, и он занял позицию у стены рядом с дверью. Лестрейд сам не заметил, как по лбу побежали крупные капли пота, а на спине вмиг намокла футболка, и совсем не от жары. Сердце в груди гулко ухало. Дверь бесшумно приоткрылась, и в луче света, что попадал в номер с улицы, Грег увидел руку в черной перчатке. Еще чуть-чуть и… Он дождался, пока ночной гость осторожно шагнет в номер.** **

****«Тоже мне, профессионал, не смотрит по сторонам», — подумал инспектор и обрушил лампу на голову бандита. Удар вышел хорошим — сильным — и попал четко в макушку. Мужчина лишь охнул и тут же без сознания рухнул на пол.** **

****Не теряя ни мгновения, Грег перепрыгнул через тело и втащил в номер второго нападавшего, не ожидавшего такого поворота событий. От резкого удара под дых бандит согнулся и чуть не упал. Однако этот тип оказался не такой легкой целью, как первый: быстро поборол боль и перешел в нападение. Встречный хук в печень заставил Грега пошатнуться и отступить назад. Решив сбить жертву с ног, бандит кинулся на Лестрейда, но тот сумел увернуться от удара, ловко оказавшись за спиной противника. Удачная подсечка, нанесенная наугад в темноте, заставила нападавшего рухнуть, после чего Грег нагнулся и от души впечатал кулак тому в челюсть. Нокаут!** **

****Уцепившись за комод, Грег постоял пару мгновений, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Под ребрами ломило, а костяшки пальцев, сбитые о зубы нападавшего, начинало саднить.** **

****— Да затухните вы там! — Разбуженный сосед грохнул чем-то в стену. Скромных познаний в испанском Грегу хватило, чтобы понять смысл фразы.** **

****— Отъебись, мужик, — буркнул в ответ Лестрейд и щелкнул выключателем, чтобы лучше рассмотреть поле боя.** **

****Итак, что он имел? Двух мужчин-европейцев средних лет в прекрасной физической форме, уложить которых ему помогла лишь чистая случайность. Вспомнив, что один из нападавших был вооружен, Грег поспешно обшарил первого из них. Ага, «Глок-17» в наплечной кобуре. Нехорошо было оставлять нападавшего с огнестрельным оружием! Машинально проверив, на предохранителе ли пистолет, Лестрейд наклонился ко второму и… бинго! Еще один ствол.** **

****Кем были эти люди? Уж точно не мелкие воришки! Слишком ухоженные и добротно одетые. Внезапно Грег понял, что на голове начинают шевелиться волосы. Как там говорил один из них? Темз-хаус? Штаб-квартира МИ-5? Лестрейд тяжело сглотнул, пару раз моргнул, чувствуя, как элементы головоломки складываются воедино.** **

****— Твою же мать… — Грег ощутил, как во рту пересохло.** **

****Лестрейд привалился спиной к стене, пытаясь сообразить, что же сейчас делать. Звонок в местную полицию отметался сразу. Раз он зачем-то понадобился оперативникам контрразведки, то, видимо, на родине его могли ждать серьезные неприятности, от которых мексиканские федералы предпочтут самоустраниться как можно быстрей. Звонить Салли и пытаться что-то выяснить? Грег схватился за голову — нет, звонком тут делу точно не поможешь. Главное хуже не сделать: ему ведь известно, как легко отследить человека по мобильнику!** **

****Грег пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Надо успокоиться, собраться с мыслями и решать, как быть дальше. Раз эти парни пришли его прикончить, то правильнее быстренько свалить отсюда, благо Мексика — не Лондон, тут камеры не натыканы на каждом углу.** **

****Лестрейд схватил рюкзак, который, к счастью, так и не успел разобрать, и поспешил прочь из номера, не забыв погасить свет и запереть дверь на ключ. Заодно он протер пистолеты агентов и разобрал их: стволы полетели в заросли каких-то колючек на недоразумении, именуемом в мотеле клумбой, а обоймы отправились в первый же мусорный бак.** **

****Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы без лишних неприятностей выбраться из города, Грег не сразу сообразил, в каком направлении гонит машину. Сейчас он напоминал себе преследуемого охотниками зверя, которому было не важно, куда бежать, — лишь бы бежать, даже если впереди ждет ловушка. Часа не прошло, как он оказался за пределами расцвеченного ночными огнями Канкуна и остановился в пригороде, у ржавого забора заправки. Лестрейду нужно было время, чтобы понять, как теперь быть. С чего вдруг к нему полезли ребята из МИ-5, да еще с далеко не дружественными намерениями? Он же своими ушами слышал, что с ним хотели сделать. Грег мысленно перебрал все дела за последнюю пару месяцев — ни во что такое он точно не влезал, и никто с самого верха ему не намекал, что стоит перестать копаться в том или ином убийстве. Что еще?** **

****Да ничего! Жил себе да жил, никому не мешал, коротая вечера дома и работая нянькой для неугомонного детектива...** **

****— Шерлок! — Лестрейд хлопнул себя по лбу. — Шерлок!** **

****Чутье подсказывало, что тут не обошлось без Холмса-младшего! О какой там кассете шла речь? Ругаясь себе под нос, Грег полез копаться в рюкзаке, стоявшем на пассажирском сиденье. Если в глубине души еще теплилась надежда, что эта мысль была ошибочной, то она умерла окончательно и бесповоротно, стоило ему наткнуться во внешнем кармашке на небольшую пластиковую коробочку. Грег точно помнил, что не брал с собой ничего похожего.** **

****Лестрейд задумчиво повертел находку в руках. Потряс. Внутри явно что-то было. Грег попытался открыть футляр. Похоже, тот был сделан в расчете на защиту содержимого от пыли и влаги. Едва не сорвав с большого пальца ноготь, Лестрейд все-таки подковырнул крышечку: под ней оказалась мини VHS-кассета. Вот и нашлась причина, по которой он час назад попрощался со спокойным отпуском.** **

****Грег вытащил кассету, щелкнул кнопкой светильника над водительским местом, пытаясь получше рассмотреть источник проблем. Ничего, что намекнуло бы на содержание видео, он не обнаружил: наклейка на кассете была девственно чиста.** **

****— Ну, Шерлок, ты и гад! — в сердцах воскликнул Лестрейд.** **

****Он еще раз посмотрел на кассету. Что может быть на ней такого, что консультирующий детектив решил обезопасить ее весьма странным образом? Грег вытащил из рюкзака телефон и включил его. В свете последних событий звонить Шерлоку было опасно, но жизненно необходимо. Может, этот паршивец соизволит объяснить, во что впутал ни в чем не повинного полицейского и что теперь этому полицейскому делать?!** **

****Телефонные гудки казались какими-то особенно длинными.** **

****— Шерлок, в каком дерьме я из-за тебя оказался? — Грег буквально заорал в трубку, стоило только детективу произнести: «Алло».** **

****— Не нужно кричать, Лестрейд. К тебе уже выехала помощь. Постарайся не высовываться. — Шерлок говорил совершенно спокойно, словно речь шла об очередном расследовании бытового убийства. — И с твоей стороны сейчас очень глупо пользоваться этим телефоном!** **

****Лестрейд лишь поморщился. Он и сам понимал, что совершил одну из грубейших ошибок, которые всегда безотказно выводили его на след скрывающегося преступника. Но делать-то нечего! Черт разберет, где у них тут в Мексике телефоны-автоматы!** **

****— Шерлок, что мне делать и что это за кассета? — Лестрейд бросил настороженный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, но позади была лишь пустынная утренняя дорога.** **

****— Нигде надолго не останавливайся, тебе нужно продержаться до приезда подкрепления. Кассета должна быть при тебе. И выкинь телефон! — резко ответил Шерлок, и Грег услышал короткие гудки: разговор завершен.** **

****— Твою же мать! — выругался Лестрейд, понимая, что перезванивать Холмсу бесполезно.** **

****Однако, раз «помощь выехала», то, во-первых, ситуация не безнадежна, а во-вторых — на кассете было что-то очень важное. Вздохнув, Лестрейд предпринял простейшие меры для обеспечения собственной безопасности: извлек из телефона не только сим-карту, но и аккумулятор. И как же хорошо, что в прокате он взял самую простую машину, лишенную электронных мозгов! Конечно, даже сейчас по автомобилю его выследить проще простого, но другого средства передвижения у него не было, а убраться подальше нужно в кратчайшие сроки.** **

****Развернув на руле карту, шедшую в комплекте с автомобилем, Грег вздохнул:** **

****— Вот не думал, что придется побыть беглым бандитом. — Он покачал головой, понимая, что ехать придется долго и совсем не по комфортной дороге: платные трассы, на которых встречались камеры, были ему противопоказаны.** **

****Замотав платком сбитые пальцы и решив на заправке вопрос с полупустым баком, Грег ткнул первую передачу и вырулил на асфальт. Понять бы ему теперь, как и где дождаться гребанной помощи!** **

********

***

Спустя семь часов езды по ухабистым и пыльным дорогам, затерянным среди буйных зарослей разнообразной мексиканской растительности, Грег понял, что основательно проголодался; однако вокруг не было ничего, хоть отдаленно похожего на кафе. Встречавшиеся на пути деревеньки с обшарпанными одноэтажными домишками явно были не тем местом, где в местной забегаловке можно без риска для здоровья съесть что-то из национальной кухни. Решив, что он достаточно везучий человек, Грег остановился на пыльной обочине и снова стал изучать карту. Если он не заплутал на бесконечной паутине грунтовок, то в скором времени должен оказаться на платной трассе.

Следующие полчаса, когда под колесами авто наконец-то оказался асфальт, Грег то и дело бросал взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Ему была нужна другая машина, но где ее достать в мексиканских дебрях? Не угонять же! 

Залив на всякий случай полный бак на ближайшей заправке и кое-как перекусив купленным там же шоколадным батончиком, Лестрейд рванул дальше. Главным было не останавливаться; но как это сделать, если голова раскалывалась от тряски и жары, а тело начинало ломить? Он весь день провел за рулем! Грег уже пару раз поймал себя на том, что медленно моргает. Так можно очень легко улететь в придорожную канаву или заросли. Тем более что вечер был все ближе. 

Помня, что по ночам туристам в Мексике лучше не передвигаться между городами, на первой же заправке Лестрейд, матеря на чем свет стоит свои скудные познания в испанском, выспросил адрес ближайшего недорогого отеля, который по местной моде имел в своем названии слово Гасиенда.

Конечно, то, что пришлось привлекать к себе внимание, Грегу не нравилось, но куда деваться? Без мобильного интернета и навигатора далеко не уехать, а карта грешила неточностями. Последний десяток километров Лестрейд специально преодолел на минимальной скорости в крайнем правом ряду: если за ним уже был хвост, то он неминуемо обнаружил бы себя. 

Радуясь, что пока его никто, похоже, не вычислил, Лестрейд оказался перед стойкой ресепшена мини-отеля, где жена хозяина на сносном английском приветливо сообщила, что свободна пара небольших домиков. В сложившейся ситуации Грег с радостью принял предложение: отдельно стоящий на огороженной территории домик — это лучше, чем номер мотеля с одной дверью и окном, бежать из которого, случись что, гораздо труднее. Заполняя карту гостя и радуясь, что документов у него никто не спросил, Лестрейд предвкушал несколько часов сна в удобной кровати и освежающий душ. После ужина, конечно. И еще чертовски хотелось узнать: что же такое было на этой злополучной кассете? А ведь на ней, раз она была предметом интереса Шерлока, с одинаковым успехом могло оказаться и хоум-видео какого-нибудь лорда, и встреча шпионов... Но только где в цифровую эпоху найти видеоплеер или видеомагнитофон?

Пристроив машину на парковке так, чтобы она не сильно бросалась в глаза, Грег получил ключи от домика и вошел в свое временное пристанище. Помещение встретило его запахом пыли с нотой какого-то забродившего фрукта. Поморщившись, Грег на полную включил кондиционер: от запаха не избавит, а от жары — запросто. Бросив рюкзак на кровать, Лестрейд стал осматривать свои владения. Его глаза заблестели, когда он увидел старую видеодвойку, скромно притулившуюся на тумбочке в углу. 

Впрочем, факт наличия техники еще не решал вопрос просмотра кассеты. Щелкнув пультом и проверив работоспособность агрегата, Лестрейд решил, что риск оправдан, и направился к администратору в поисках адаптера-переходника для кассеты. Несмотря на то, что глаза сеньоры сильно округлились, когда Грег озвучил свою просьбу, она попросила его подождать несколько минут и ушла куда-то в сторону хозяйского дома.

И снова ему повезло — адаптер нашелся. Оставив десять долларов залога, Грег почти бегом вернулся к себе. Руки не сразу вспомнили, на что нужно нажать и что поддеть, чтобы адаптер открылся. Осторожно вставив в него мини-кассету, Грег порадовался: это при просмотре флешки был бы риск активировать программу уничтожения или слежения, а тут — хоть двадцать раз смотри-пересматривай, ничего не будет. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что потасканный жизнью видик зажует кассету, но желание Грега узнать, из-за чего он лишился отпуска и чуть не лишился жизни, оказалось сильнее благоразумия. Лестрейд запер дверь, проверил защелки на окнах, плотно задернул шторы и запихнул кассету в видеодвойку.

Раздалось знакомое, но давно забытое шуршание — агрегат опознал кассету и готовился ее воспроизвести. Лестрейд не думал, что успел соскучиться по звуку работы аналоговой техники. Маленький экран телевизора пару раз моргнул, по нему побежали черно-белые снежинки, дернувшиеся неровными полосами, а потом на экране появилась картинка.

Уже только по обстановке комнаты и задернутым шторам Грег понял, что имеет дело с компроматом сексуального характера. На это указывал и странно высокий угол съемки: работала скрытая камера, расположенная, видимо, где-то на шкафу. 

На широкой кровати на четвереньках, высоко задрав кверху зад и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, расположился полный парень. Другой же — прислонившийся к изножью блондин — отличался роскошным мускулистым телом. Грег тут же про себя окрестил красавчика «Аполлоном». Лестрейд поморщился: за годы работы в Ярде он пересмотрел немало дерьма в качестве видеодоказательств, но все никак не мог научиться не реагировать на сцены насилия. Почему насилия? Да потому что чутье подсказывало, что ничего хорошего сейчас он не увидит. 

Блондин легко забрался на кровать, провел рукой по обнаженной спине парня. Тот вздрогнул под прикосновением и как-то неестественно напрягся, после чего красавчик развернулся на камеру, демонстрируя свой стоящий колом влажный член. Что ж, кто-то из действующих лиц точно знал о наличии камеры в комнате!

Грег предпочел перевести взгляд повыше и сосредоточиться на лице блондина — оно было ему смутно знакомо. У кого-то он уже видел эту характерную родинку на щеке, только у кого? Между тем, действие продолжилось: натянув презерватив, Аполлон взял пузырек смазки, выдавил изрядную порцию на член, после чего устроился на кровати так, чтобы иметь возможность оглаживать тело партнера.

Происходящее на записи вполне могло бы быть банальной порнушкой, если бы время от времени блондин не бросал насмешливые взгляды в камеру. Грег сел ближе к телевизору, стараясь ухватить все детали происходящего. Вроде бы все нормально, но… Лестрейд прикусил нижнюю губу: того, полного, пошатывало на постели даже несмотря на коленно-локтевую позу. Временами казалось, что он обязательно бы упал, если бы его не поддерживал Аполлон. Алкоголь? Наркотики? Под действием чего находился пассивный партнер?

— Ну и кого ж это трахнули? — задумчиво буркнул себе под нос Грег. — Шишку какую-то, что ли?

Аполлон сделал пару движений пенисом по ложбинке между ягодиц партнера, потом вытащил из пассива анальную пробку. Игрушка из секс-шопа полетела куда-то за кровать, после чего красавчик присел, пристраиваясь головкой члена ко входу.

Грег видел, как напряглись рельефные мышцы на роскошном теле, когда Аполлон стал медленно входить в партнера, положив обе руки ему на бедра и не давая дернуться. Лестрейд вздрогнул, услышав болезненный стон пассива; впрочем, несмотря на очевидную боль, парень даже не пытался сопротивляться или как-то облегчить свою участь.

Аполлон совершил несколько примеривающихся движений, после чего начал двигаться, наращивая темп и мало заботясь об удовольствии нижнего. Хотя нет, вот он все же сбросил обороты, наклонился, поцеловал спину пассива, запустил руки под живот и вырвал из партнера несколько стонов, после чего самодовольно посмотрел в камеру и подмигнул. 

Трах продолжался уже минут пять, когда в кадр вошел другой парень — невысокий, худой, с темными кудрявыми волосами. Надрачивая член и явно с трудом усмиряя возбуждение, он медленно приблизился к кровати. 

— Извращенцы чертовы, — выругался Грег: он ненавидел сексуальное насилие, тем более групповое.

Тем временем Аполлон мертвой хваткой вцепился в бедра пассива и с ритмичностью метронома загонял член в его задницу. Крупная дрожь прокатилась по его телу: он вдвинулся на всю глубину, откинул голову и, кончая, издал горловой рык. Пассив застонал, пошевелился. И тут случилось то, чего Грег подсознательно ждал. Аполлон быстро вынул член, стянул презерватив и переместился к изголовью кровати, уступая место кудрявому и придавливая запястья пассива к матрасу.

— Теперь на бис, но, извини, не со мной, — сказал он в тот момент, когда кудрявый забрался на кровать и сходу засадил член в разработанный вход.

Пассив дернулся, попытался вывернуться, но силы были явно неравными. Сказывались и  
воздействие веществ, под которыми он явно находился, и мощная хватка Аполлона.

— Ну вот, а ты ломался, — сказал кудрявый, придавливая жертву к кровати и начиная вколачиваться в покорное тело так, что матрас заходил ходуном.

— Нет! Не надо! Нееееет… — заскулил пассив, трепыхаясь под насильником.

— Фу ты, блять… — выругался Грег и включил ускоренное воспроизведение: смотреть на изнасилование не было никакого желания. Он пока еще не занимается этим делом, чтобы разглядывать действо во всех деталях.

Но ускорение пришлось отключать и возвращаться к просмотру на нормальной скорости: оказалось, еще один насильник ждал своей очереди за кадром. Когда и этот, громко пыхтя, кончил, Лестрейд с отвращением услышал, как сдавленные всхлипы жертвы прерываются пошлыми комментариями довольных парней. 

— Какой же ты у нас жирненький! Мягенький! — говорил толстый блондин, вытиравший член платком. Грег нахмурился: у него снова было чувство, что и этого типа он где-то уже видел. Только был тот гораздо старше… — Правда ведь, немного наркоты не помешало? Расслабился слегка... Ты извини, что заставили тебя ее попробовать!

— Красота какая. — Кудрявый рассматривал распростертое на кровати тело. — И, главное, пока такой узкий, мммм… Самый кайф. И чего ломался, как целка деревенская? Тебе уже двадцать один! Чего ждал? Большой светлой любви? Размечтался!

— Подумать только, наш недотрога наконец-то подставил зад! — добавил Аполлон, все еще сидевший на кровати. — Ты не волнуйся, мы ж осторожно все делали, неделю дырка поболит и пройдет. Потом можем повторить, тебе понравится. Нужно набираться опыта! А то о сексе он не думает, все только о работе... Если надо, у нас еще есть эта штука, чтобы на секс уломать, ты только скажи!

Пассив завозился и попытался подняться. Это у него получилось только с третьего раза. Грег видел, насколько парню плохо: сильно кружится голова и дрожат руки. С огромным усилием пассив поднялся с кровати, но сделал это слишком рано: ноги не удержали его, и он упал на пол.

— Ты это, вставай давай, — сказал Аполлон. — Простудишься, холодно там. — Он подмигнул приятелям.

— Вот ублюдок, — процедил сквозь зубы Грег. Полицейский в нем очень хотел немедленно возбудить дело и найти этих уродов. За все время своей карьеры инспектор понял, что не может бороться с гневом только в двух случаях: когда приходилось разбираться с преступлениями против детей, а еще — с делами об изнасилованиях, особенно тех, когда жертва находилась в заведомо беспомощном состоянии. 

Очевидно, пассив собрал остатки сил, так как все-таки заставил себя встать с пола. Придерживаясь сначала за матрас, а потом за изножье кровати, он распрямился и повернулся, наконец, лицом к камере. Лестрейда пробил холодный пот: с экрана старенького телевизора на него смотрел молодой Майкрофт Холмс! Несмотря на отсутствующую ныне полноту, не узнать будущего теневого правителя Королевства было невозможно: все тот же большой нос, выбившаяся прядка на лбу, сжатые тонкие губы и — взгляд. Уже достаточно твердый, но не такой пугающий из-за сквозящего в нем испуга и расширенных донельзя зрачков. Лестрейд ощутил жгучее желание немедленно отвести глаза, словно он не имел права вообще видеть что-то подобное. 

— Ты что, реально думал, что я в тебя влюбился по уши и буду ждать, когда ты соберешься наконец потрахаться? — заговорил Аполлон. — Майк, какой же ты забавный! Нормальным парням нужен секс, а ты все сидишь над бумагами! Без нашей помощи у тебя бы еще сто лет никого не было. Так и помер бы девственником!

Майкрофт замотал головой:

— Ты еще пожалеешь.

Он наконец собрался с силами и, стиснув челюсти, с заметным усилием сделал шаг вперед. 

— Вы все получите свое. Я этого не забуду. И не прощу.

Грег вздрогнул от резко побежавших по экрану полосок. Запись закончилась, оставив его напряженно кусать губы. В голове Лестрейда никак не укладывалось то, что он видел на кассете, и то, что знал о старшем брате Шерлока сейчас. Хотя нет, не так — у него никак не вязалось то, что случилось на видео, с образом нынешнего Майкрофта Холмса. Такой человек просто не мог оказаться в подобной ситуации!

Следом за этой мыслью пришла и другая: так вот почему за кассетой охотились агенты МИ-5! Кому-то из политических противников Майкрофта было нужно надавить на него посредством этой записи! Ведь сказанные в конце слова в устах всемогущего ныне Холмса не обещали ничего хорошего для насильников. Тогда они вряд ли звучали как реальная угроза, но сейчас... Грег тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как скручивает от страха живот: а что, если Майкрофт отомстил этим парням и на его руках их кровь? Эта запись могла поставить крест на карьере и даже жизни старшего Холмса! 

Лестрейд поспешно вытащил кассету и на мгновение задумался: а не проще ли взять и уничтожить ее к чертовой матери? Расковырять корпус, вытянуть электромагнитные потроха и подпалить зажигалкой? Но нет, похоже, видео нельзя уничтожать, иначе бы Шерлок сам сделал это, едва только кассета попала ему в руки. Почему-то же он сунул ее в рюкзак Лестрейда. Значит, видео нужно было сохранить, ведь, возможно, оно зачем-то понадобилось самому Майкрофту?

Трясущимися руками Грег убрал кассету в футляр и, подумав, положил его не в рюкзак, а в карман джинсов. Так точно будет надежнее. Теперь, зная, что за информация у него находилась, Лестрейд понимал, что в этой игре самые высокие ставки. Одной из которых была его, Грега, жизнь, а второй — как минимум, карьера старшего Холмса.

Тихий стук в дверь заставил едва ли не подпрыгнуть: Грег совсем забыл, что ему должны принести ужин. Забрав поднос, Лестрейд поспешил закрыть дверь и подпереть ее креслом. Так точно было надежнее. Еще раз проверив запоры на окнах, Грег позволил себе наконец-то приняться за ужин. Но ожидаемого наслаждения от великолепной фахиты он не испытал: перед глазами то и дело всплывали кадры с видео, и от них ощутимо подташнивало. 

Расправившись с ужином, Лестрейд выключил свет, улегся на неудобную постель, пахнущую дешевым стиральным порошком, закинул руки за голову и уставился в темный потолок. Против ожиданий, сон никак не хотел приходить к нему: память упрямо вела его в прошлое.

_Англия. Лондон. 10 лет назад_

_Лестрейд выбрался из подвала на улицу. После полуторачасового осмотра места происшествия, главной достопримечательностью которого был труп недельной давности, глоток свежего воздуха показался Грегу по-настоящему божественным. Морщась от прилипчивого тошнотворного запаха смерти, которым теперь пропахла вся одежда и волосы, он положил бумаги на капот служебного авто и принялся проверять протокол._

_Обычно опытный полицейский не делал ни единой ошибки при осмотре места преступления, но сегодня все пошло наперекосяк. Шерлок решил, что ему все позволено, и стащил с тела визитницу! Теперь любой мало-мальски опытный адвокат мог придраться к процедуре и легко развалить все обвинение…_

_Рано или поздно этим и должно было закончиться. Естественно, Лестрейд понимал, что нарушает все возможные инструкции, подпуская к телам жертв такого странного парня, но кто, кроме этого гения, мог заметить то, что не увидели ни бригады криминалистов, ни судебные медики? Прибившийся к отделу особо тяжких консультирующий детектив был сильно похож на обдолбыша, но при всем при этом отрицать его талант к раскрытию преступлений было глупо. Однако и терпению Лестрейда есть предел._

_— Вы сами идиоты, а не я! — Грег поморщился от крика Шерлока, которого пытались выставить за заградительную ленту два констебля._

_Лестрейд захлопнул папку с протоколами, чтобы ветер не разнес их по улице, плюхнул на нее свой портфель и направился к детективу-самоучке._

_— Я тебя предупреждал, чтобы ты соблюдал правила, Шерлок? Предупреждал? — Грег напустил на себя максимально суровый вид. — Но ты меня не послушал и стащил, возможно, ключевую улику! Скажи спасибо, что я не арестовал тебя и не посадил в камеру! Отныне ноги твоей не будет на месте преступления, я не собираюсь из-за тебя лишаться должности. Хватит с меня! Да гоните его уже! — рявкнул Лестрейд констеблям, которые с радостью принялись исполнять приказ начальства._

_Спустя минут тридцать после выдворения Шерлока Лестрейда за рукав дернула Салли._

_— Кажется, это к тебе, шеф._

_Она кивнула в сторону сверкавшего отполированными боками «Ягуара», припарковавшегося у ленты ограждения. Из седана с грацией пантеры выплыл молодой импозантный мужчина, облаченный в дорогущий костюм._

_Лестрейд наморщил лоб, пытаясь сообразить, за каким таким чертом он понадобился какой-то большой шишке. Мужчина хозяйским жестом поднял ленту рукой, затянутой в перчатку, и оказался на месте происшествия._

_— Эй, мистер, вы что себе позволяете?! — Грег поспешил к нарушителю полицейских правил._

_— Инспектор Лестрейд. — Губы незнакомца тронула вежливая улыбка, которую можно было бы назвать приятной, если бы не ледяной взгляд бесстрастных глаз. — У меня к вам конфиденциальный разговор._

_Лестрейд наконец смог получше рассмотреть незваного гостя: лет тридцати пяти, худой, тщательно следящий за собой, с примораживающим к месту взглядом. Судя по всему, работник умственного труда, к тому же получающий за свою работу немалые деньги, потому как один его костюм или пальто из тончайшей шерсти стоили больше, чем годовая зарплата инспектора._

_— Кто вы вообще такой? — Грег с интересом смотрел на незнакомца._

_Мужчина четко, выверенным движением извлек из кармана удостоверение, раскрыл его, позволяя Грегу самому познакомиться с написанным._

_— Мистер Холмс?.. — Мир Лестрейд сделал кульбит: он бы никогда в жизни не подумал, что родственник обдолбыша окажется настолько важным чиновником._

_— Не смотрите на меня, как кролик на удава. — Холмс снова растянул губы в механической улыбке. — Я старший брат Шерлока. И я пришел к вам с миром._

_— Эм…_

_— Я понимаю, мой брат обладает редким талантом выводить из себя всех и каждого, и вы обоснованно выгнали его с места преступления, но речь пойдет как раз о том, чтобы впредь этого не случалось…_

_Тогда Майкрофт много говорил: как Грегу следует вести себя с неугомонным детективом, какие бонусы за проявленное безграничное терпение он получит, а Грег начинал постепенно понимать — всё. Всё! Он пропал, поддавшись чарам этого мужчины. Пропал, потому что понял, что внутри все замирало, когда он видел резкую линию подбородка, аристократический поворот головы, замораживающий взгляд, слышал эти бесконечно обволакивающие властные интонации. Если раньше Лестрейд лишь посмеивался над друзьями, уверявшими, что влюбились в своих жен и партнеров с первого взгляда, то теперь, кажется, и сам пополнил их ряды._

_С этого момента Грег больше не препятствовал Шерлоку в присутствии на любых следственных действиях и вообще записался в его няньки. Но Майкрофт смотрел на Лестрейда исключительно как на очередного человека, с которым приходится взаимодействовать по причине выходок младшего брата. Мистер Холмс снисходил со своих высот к инспектору лишь тогда, когда неугомонный детектив влипал в очередные неприятности. Больше никогда и ни в чем инспектор Скотланд-Ярда не существовал для чиновника. И это неизменно вызывало у Грега глухую тоску. Это чувство появилось в его жизни вместе с мечтой — быть рядом с Майкрофтом. Но только что он — Грегори Лестрейд, тридцати восьми лет от роду, детектив-инспектор отдела особо тяжких Скотланд-Ярда, трудоголик, не карьерист, в связях, порочащих его, не замечен (хотя совсем не против), — что он мог сделать, чтобы эта мечта стала реальностью?_

_Мексика_

И вот как все в итоге повернулось. Волей-неволей он, Грегори Лестрейд, ныне уже старший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, узнал глубоко личную тайну из прошлого всесильного чиновника Майкрофта Холмса. Из прошлого человека, в которого вот уже добрый десяток лет влюблен, как сопливый пацан.

***

Стрелки часов едва подобрались к пяти утра, а Грег уже не сомневался: день будет жарким во всех смыслах этого слова. Во-первых, радио на решепшене бодрым голосом диджея сообщило, что «температура за бортом» уже двадцать шесть градусов. А во-вторых, ему все еще нужно было бежать от преследователей, и бежать как можно быстрее. Сдав ключи от домика, Лестрейд всерьез задумался, как бы ему избавиться от прокатной машины, сохранив в то же время мобильность.

Он заглянул в кошелек и обругал себя если не последними, то близкими по смыслу словами: стоило еще вчера подумать о наличных. В его ситуации расплачиваться картой — значит неминуемо оставить явный, жирный такой след... Пришлось вернуться и расспросить, где поблизости находится автозаправка с банкоматом. Выяснив подробности, Грег запрыгнул в еще не успевший раскалиться под лучами солнца автомобиль и рванул в указанном направлении.

Спустя почти два часа, прилично потеряв на комиссии банку, он все-таки разжился нетолстой пачкой потрепанных песо. Черт бы побрал здешние драконовские ограничения по снятию налички! Запихнув купюры в карман, Грег вооружился стаканчиком какой-то бурды из автомата, по ошибке называемой кофе, и остановился у выхода из мини-маркета, раздумывая, как бы вернее сбить с толку преследователей. Прокатную машину нужно срочно бросать, это понятно. А дальше? Это вам не Европа, где на каждом шагу то прокат, то каршеринг. Здесь машину можно раздобыть только в крупных городах, ближайший из которых, судя по карте, Кампече. Но и туда соваться было страшновато.

Мимо заправки пронеслась потрепанная жизнью многотонная фура, и Грега внезапно осенило: а кто колесит по стране, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания? Конечно же, они, короли грузоперевозок — дальнобойщики. А еще они иногда берут попутчиков. Лестрейд отправил в мусорку стаканчик и бодрым шагом промаршировал за заправку, где на парковке давно приметил три дальнобойные фуры. С выбором заморачиваться не стал: раз на его кроссовках было больше красного цвета, то и направился к бордовому носатому «Петербилту», судя по виду — родом из начала девяностых.

— Ну и вот, решил вспомнить детство... Когда-то с отцом всю Мексику проехали, — говорил уже через час Грег, сидя в высокой кабине тягача. Ветер, врывавшийся в приоткрытое окно, уже пятый или шестой раз менял прическу Лестрейда. 

Ему определенно повезло, что водитель — немолодой мексиканец по имени Мигель, к счастью, сносно говоривший по-английски, — был не против компании европейца, к тому же пообещавшего пару сотен песо в качестве платы за проезд. Грега же особо порадовало, что маршрут Мигеля вел прочь от курортного побережья. Конечно, черт знает, что там его ждет в дебрях Чиапаса, но интуитивно Лестрейд чувствовал себя в большей безопасности сейчас, чем среди паутины трасс и грунтовок с множеством деревень и городков. 

Мексиканец оказался довольно разговорчив, и к моменту, когда позади осталось около четырехсот километров пути, Грег уже был в курсе всех душераздирающих подробностей семейной жизни Мигеля, пессимистично заявившего, что верных женщин на свете, увы, не осталось.

— А сам как? Сам не боишься оставлять жену надолго без присмотра? — Дальнобойщик затянулся последний раз и выкинул окурок в окно.

— Я в разводе. Моя мне тоже изменяла, — угрюмо ответил Лестрейд, до сих пор ощущавший обиду при воспоминании о Трейси.

Ну чем он был плох как муж? Пахал на работе, чтобы быстрее расплатиться с ипотекой, устраивал ей отпуск на теплых островах, дарил подарки. Чем не образцовый супруг? Но ей все мало… А может быть, она женской интуицией ощущала, что все это время Грег не был с ней честен до конца?

— Извини, амиго, не хотел задеть. — Мигель заметил, как помрачнел его сосед по кабине.

Лестрейд кивнул: 

— Да нормально все, не заморачивайся…

Не станет же он объяснять, что сам виноват в неверности жены? Мало того, что выматывался на работе, как собака, и добирался до супружеской спальни лишь с надеждой поспать, так еще в последние годы стал все меньше обращать внимания на жену как на женщину. И все ее женские прелести и уловки — эротичное нижнее белье, загорелое подтянутое тело — исправить эту ситуацию не смогли. Трудно спорить с природой, которая решила, что на пятом десятке для Грега сексуально привлекательным станет мужское тело... да не всякое, а одного вполне определенного человека… Оставалось только ругать самого себя, что запрятанная в дальний угол юношеская бисексуальность вырвалась-таки на поверхность и отравила жизнь примерного полицейского.

Иногда после секса с женой, откинувшись на подушки, Грег пытался представить, каким бы мог быть в постели Майкрофт Холмс — идеальный, утонченный, ухоженный Майкрофт Холмс? Какими были бы его поцелуи, касания его длинных тонких пальцев? Каким бы он был любовником — нежным, страстным, грубым, эгоистичным? Был ли он требователен до ласк или предпочитал делать все так же быстро, как и отдавал приказы? Где-то Грег слышал, что сильные и властные люди предпочитают подчиняться в спальне… О-о-ох, он бы с радостью подчинил себе Холмса, если бы тот хотя бы раз посмотрел на «детектива-инспектора» не как на пустое место!

Время от времени, незаметно для Мигеля, Грег поглядывал в боковое зеркало, с замиранием сердца ожидая увидеть в нем машину, неотступно преследующую их фуру. Однако пока что автомобили разной степени потрепанности и запыленности регулярно сменяли друг друга, то обгоняя, то сворачивая на другие направления. Значит, пока хвоста не было. Лестрейд не сомневался, что агенты МИ-5 уже обнаружили брошенный им на заправке автомобиль, но надеялся, что им придется изрядно поломать головы, гадая, в каком направлении исчезла добыча. Грег вздохнул: знать бы, сколько у него форы? И когда сюда доберется обещанная Шерлоком «помощь»? Да и, черт возьми, как эта самая «помощь» его отыщет?! Они уже не первый час едут по узкой трассе, петляющей среди бесконечных лесов и полей, а на горизонте только серая дымка раскаленного воздуха и холмы.

— Надо заправиться, амиго. — Мигель кивнул на указатель, сообщавший, что до заправки осталось всего ничего. — Тут рядом национальный парк, местность безлюдная. Если сейчас не залить полные баки и не запастить едой, — все, будет большая засада. Случись что — помощи в этих краях придется ждать сутки, а то и больше. Если повезет не нарваться на местных бандитов.

Пока мексиканец заливал в топливные баки очередные сотни литров дизеля, Лестрейд выбрался из кабины и направился в сторону мини-маркета. Он загрузил в рюкзак пяток шоколадных батончиков, пару пачек жареных орешков и большую бутылку воды. Проходя мимо импровизированного уличного кафе, состоящего из зонтика, простого пластикового стола и пары таких же стульев, Грег невольно обратил внимание на сидевшую там девушку: блондинка, беспечно болтая изящной ножкой, что-то сосредоточенно строчила в телефоне. Тут Лестрейд вспомнил, что неплохо бы разобраться с естественной нуждой, поудобнее закинул рюкзак на плечо и зашагал в направлении туалета.

Пока Грег шел по узкой тропинке к фургончику с надписью WC, он от нечего делать таращился по сторонам. Все-таки какая тут глушь, тем более по сравнению с Европой. Заправка вроде приличная на вид, но машин — раз-два и обчелся: какой-то не очень опрятного вида пикап, набитый клетками для перевозки птицы и принадлежащий, видимо, местному фермеру, да старый фордик с папашей-мексиканцем и целым выводком его разновозрастных детей. На стоянке для дальнобойщиков — лишь фура Мигеля: тот, забравшись на капот, протирал лобовое стекло. Вот и все, больше машин не было. 

Грег вошел в дверь с нарисованным мужчиной и замер, пораженный. Больше. Машин. Не было?! А с кем тогда приехала симпатичная девушка явно не мексиканской внешности — та, что сидела за столиком у мини-маркета?! Уж точно не с куриным фермером! И явно не с мексиканским семейством! Как она оказалась на заправке — белокожая, еще не успевшая загореть? Да что вообще она делала здесь, в мексиканской глуши? Дожидалась, когда местные бандиты ее заметят и продадут куда-нибудь в качестве секс-рабыни? 

По спине Лестрейда пробежал холодок. Он спешно нагнулся, проверяя, один ли в туалете и не видно ли под дверями кабинок чьих-то ног. Фу-ух, кажется, никого. Однако в следующее мгновение дверь в туалет открылась, и вошел мужчина в бейсболке и больших темных очках. Сделав вид, что как раз собирался помыть руки, Грег отправился к раковине, заодно пытаясь незаметно рассмотреть в местами облезшем зеркале отражение вошедшего: высокий, крепкий, одетый в джинсы и рубашку с закатанными рукавами, отчего его предплечья сильно покраснели из-за солнца. Мужчина как ни в чем не бывало подошел к соседней раковине и тоже принялся намывать руки.

Стараясь не паниковать раньше времени, Грег выключил воду, зашел в правую кабинку и плюхнулся на унитаз, пристроив рюкзак на колени. Сердце ухало в груди кузнечным молотом.

«Это просто кто-то из проезжающих мимо, Грег!» — мысленно пытался успокоить себя Лестрейд.

Однако тот факт, что мужчина мыл руки три минуты, а потом долго их сушил, не мог не напрягать. Лестрейд дернул рычажок смыва, после чего пошуршал бумагой.

— Сеньор, вы не могли бы передать мне бумагу из другой кабинки? Тут кончилась. — Грег нарочно заговорил по-английски.

— Одну секунду, пожалуйста. — Мужчина ответил не просто по-английски, но с лондонским выговором, а потом просунул под дверь рулон бумаги.

— Благодарю! — пытаясь побороть страх, Грег старательно изобразил радость. Он уже слышал это голос. И этот выговор. Память на такие вещи у него была профессиональная. 

Не могли ему в Мексике за одни сутки попасться сразу два мужчины с идеальным лондонским произношением! Ох, паршиво. Совсем-совсем паршиво. Значит, и девушка не просто так показалась ему подозрительной. Лестрейд скрипнул зубами: все же вычислили как-то, гады! Недооценил он МИ-5! Грег снова дернул рычажок, пошуршал бумагой и даже издал губами весьма характерный звук, надеясь, что агент в итоге поймет, настолько затягивается дело, и, может быть, уйдет наконец. Не станут же его убивать в этом вонючем туалете? Хотя почему не станут…

Вдруг хлопнула дверь, раздались тяжелые шаги, и кто-то ввалился в соседнюю кабинку. Грег испуганно поднял голову, ожидая увидеть нацеленное на него сверху дуло пистолета, однако из-за тонкой, разрисованной непонятными каракулями фанерной перегородки раздался всего лишь смачный пердеж. Еще никогда в жизни Лейстрейд так не радовался этому звуку! Решив, что умирать в сортире нет никакого смысла, Грег отпер кабинку и смело шагнул к выходу. Мужчина в темных очках по-прежнему стоял у раковин и делал вид, будто читает что-то в телефоне.

На улице Лестрейда немного отпустило — все же открытое пространство оставляло ему куда больше возможностей для маневра, чем четыре стены ватерклозета. Быстрым шагом он пересек стоянку и забрался в кабину тягача. Мигель уже был на месте, и многотонная машина, натужно гудя двигателем и извергая облака черного дыма, снова двинулась в путь.

— Ты чего, амиго? — Мигель бросил взгляд на попутчика, и только сейчас Грег понял, что вцепился в рюкзак до побелевших костяшек.

— Перегрелся, похоже. Или съел что-то не то. — Лестрейд постарался улыбнуться. — Ничего, нормально, уже лучше.

Нормально, ага… Если бы. Ситуация была дерьмовей некуда. Два агента МИ-5 — а может быть и больше, чем два, — были у него на хвосте. Несмотря на кренделя, которые он выписывал весь прошлый день и сегодня тоже, его все же вычислили, и теперь…

«Теперь ты у них на мушке, — сказал себе Грег. — И хрен бы только ты сам. Мигель-то — свидетель, не факт, что его оставят в живых».

При мысли, что ни в чем не повинный дальнобойщик может лишиться жизни по его, Грега, вине, полицейскому стало не по себе. Ладно он сам — знает, ради кого рискует, но при чем тут простой работяга-мексиканец, соблазнившийся парой сотен песо? С Мигелем нужно срочно расстаться, пусть едет себе, куда ехал. Только вот выходить из машины посреди трассы тоже рискованно — первая же проезжающая мимо машина скорее всего будет посланной за беглецом. А то Грег не знал, как устраиваются подобные засады. 

Может, еще не поздно попросить Мигеля тормознуть поближе к кустам, шустро выскочить, затаиться в зарослях, а потом пешком добраться до ближайшей деревеньки? Вдруг удастся запутать следы? Любое неожиданное решение сыграло бы в пользу Лестрейда. Вот и убийц с нестандартным мышлением Грегу поймать всегда в разы сложнее, чем тех психопатов, которые следуют одной и той же излюбленной схеме. А для дальнобойщика так точно будет безопаснее.

— Да что у тебя случилось? — снова спросил мексиканец, и Грег спохватился: задумавшись, он уже минут пять как неотрывно смотрел в боковое зеркало.

Взгляд Лестрейда невольно зацепился за потрепанный «Джип Либерти», который вот уже минут десять ехал за ними на некотором отдалении, хотя мог бы легко обогнать и умчать вперед — дорога свободна. Может, кому другому это и не показалось бы странным, но Грег не зря столько лет проработал в Скотланд-Ярде: самому доводилось следить за преступниками, а методы слежки везде одинаковы. Водителя рассмотреть было невозможно из-за опущенного козырька, защищавшего от солнца. Но радовал факт, что хотя бы пассажирские места во внедорожнике пустовали. Слабый повод для оптимизма, но все же…

— Тормозни тут, Мигель, я выйду, — попросил Грег, завидев далеко в стороне какое-то селение. Чему бывать — того не миновать.

Мексиканец, сообразив, что его попутчик не так прост, как казалось, молча принял к обочине.

— Спасибо тебе. Всего хорошего! — Грег оставил на приборной панели несколько купюр и, спрыгнув на землю, махнул рукой. Восемнадцатиколесный грузовик, выпустив тяжелое облако выхлопа, медленно поехал дальше.

Грег посмотрел на темнеющее небо и поежился, понимая, что большие неприятности вот-вот начнутся. Он уже зашагал вперед, когда рядом тормознул тот самый «Либерти».

«Спокойно, Лестрейд, спокойно. — Грег медленно выдохнул. — Что ты можешь сделать — бежать? А смысл?»

Дверь с пассажирской стороны джипа распахнулась.

— Садитесь, быстро, — раздался голос из автомобиля, и Грег ощутил, как екнуло сердце.

**Глава 2**

— Мистер Холмс?! — Грег заглянул в салон и не поверил своим глазам, уставившись на человека, которого меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. Да еще и в джинсах, с солнцезащитными очками на носу.

— Пошевеливайтесь, инспектор! — поторопил его Майкрофт, и Грег нырнул в автомобиль.

Стоило Лестрейду закрыть дверь, как Холмс резко нажал на газ.

— Давайте кассету. — Майкрофт протянул правую руку к Грегу.

Лестрейд без звука вытащил коробку с кассетой. Холмс бросил на нее беглый взгляд и сразу же спрятал в карман джинсов.

— Думаю, инспектор, вы уже поняли: за этой штукой охотится слишком много чересчур любопытных людей. Нам придется постараться не отдать ее им.

— Но почему вы приехали лично, мистер Холмс? — спросил удивленный Грег. — Могли же послать кого-нибудь.

— Например, Шерлока? Он в больнице с огнестрельным ранением. — Майкрофт заметил волнение Грега и поспешил добавить: — Не переживайте, его жизнь вне опасности. А что до моего личного вмешательства, тому есть причина. В моем окружении завелся «крот», так что, пока я его не вычислю, лучше никому не доверять подобных вопросов. Хотя, признаться, я совсем не планировал возвращаться к полевой работе… — Он пытливо посмотрел на Грега. — Видели кого-то подозрительного? 

— Кажется, да. На заправке, по пути сюда. Один тип из МИ-5, он еще в Канкуне на меня напал, в мотеле. И какая-то странная девушка, белая, явно не местная. — Грег почесал в затылке. — А у вас есть план, как нам выбираться из этой передряги?

— Безусловно, у меня есть план. — В голосе Холмса проскочило плохо скрытое раздражение. — По-вашему, я приехал сюда, чтобы разыскать вас и сообщить: ах, я не знаю, что делать дальше? — С этими словами Майкрофт непринужденно обогнал мощную фуру Мигеля, хотя рев двигателя и вибрации салона внедорожника при этом стали угрожающими.

Грег криво усмехнулся. В умении унижать чьи-то умственные способности два брата были неподражаемы.

— Поскольку, инспектор, мы сейчас с вами в одной лодке, вам придется довериться мне и без возражений выполнять мои указания, — сообщил Майкрофт, бросая время от времени взгляды в зеркало заднего вида.

— А поделиться своим планом не хотите? — Грег искоса посмотрел на сосредоточенного Холмса.

— Дело не в желании. Вы же понимаете, инспектор: если вас схватят и допросят, вы можете все им сдать.

— Я не сдам! — Грегу даже стало обидно, что Майкрофт ему не доверяет.

— Благими намерениями, инспектор.... Поверьте, люди, которым нужна кассета, развяжут язык кому угодно. В ход пойдут не только физические методы воздействия, против которых вы уже настроились геройствовать. О сыворотке правды что-нибудь слышали? Вряд ли вас учили, как ей противостоять, — спокойно парировал Майкрофт.

— Понятно, — поморщился Грег: спорить с Майкрофтом было сложно. Лестрейд и впрямь понятия не имел, сколько бы продержался против методов работы спецслужб. 

Холмс неопределенно усмехнулся: видимо, на лице Грега отразился весь спектр его эмоций.

— Так что с вами приключилось в Канкуне, рассказывайте. Возможно, эта информация будет полезной для меня.

Выслушав печальную повесть Грега о вероломстве окружающих и чудесном спасении, Холмс кивнул, будто слова Лестрейда подтвердили какие-то его предположения, но промолчал.

— Скоро стемнеет, инспектор, — через некоторое время сказал Майкрофт. — Едем максимально быстро, но не забываем смотреть по сторонам. 

— Будем ехать всю ночь? — нахмурился Грег.

— Если повезет, позже найдем какое-нибудь укромное место и там дождемся утра. — Холмс чуть поморщился. — Но, по моим подсчетам, преследователи уже близко. Тем более вы их видели. Машин здесь проезжает немного, так что вычислить нас им не составит труда.

— И много агентов у нас на хвосте? — напряженно спросил Грег, невольно оборачиваясь назад.

— Вероятно, двое или трое, не больше, — спокойно ответил Холмс. — Избыточное количество задействованных в операции наверняка привлечет внимание, а _им_ это не нужно. 

— Им? Значит, вы знаете, кто охотится за кассетой? — нахмурился Грег.

— Я знаю многое, инспектор. И не всегда в восторге от своих знаний. Вы хорошо стреляете? — неожиданно сменил тему Майкрофт.

— Ну, все нормативы я сдал…

— Сдать нормативы и хорошо стрелять — это разные вещи, инспектор, — немного раздраженно перебил его Холмс. — По движущейся цели в сумерках попадете? Из автомобиля?

Грег снова обернулся назад: кажется, он понимал, о чем сейчас шла речь. Пока что дорога была пустой, но Холмс, очевидно, ожидал нападения в любой момент. 

— Теоретически, да, но я не уверен, — признался Грег. 

Майкрофт покачал головой и принял к обочине, останавливая внедорожник.

— Меняемся местами. Я стреляю лучше, — категорично заявил Холмс.

Лестрейд не стал спорить и выбрался из машины. Духота мексиканского вечера тут же навалилась на них — от раскаленного асфальта поднимались волны жары. Грег молча обошел машину, не показывая, как сильно удивлен словами Майкрофта. Он почему-то был уверен, что старший Холмс относился к касте кабинетных работников — дипломатов и политиков, но никак не к полевым агентам, уверенно обращавшимся с оружием.

— Куда едем? — спросил Грег, забираясь на место водителя.

— Пока прямо. — Майкрофт подхватил с заднего сиденья увесистую сумку и уселся впереди рядом с Лестрейдом. — Полагаю, они где-то неподалеку, так что мы решим нашу маленькую проблему в самое ближайшее время. 

Когда машина тронулась, Холмс с невозмутимым видом расстегнул застежку-молнию у сумки, достал оттуда сверток и уверенными движениями принялся собирать пистолет.

— Что это у вас? — Лестрейд на мгновение отвлекся от дороги. 

— «Глок-17», инспектор, хорошо знакомое вам оружие. Если вас волнует — у меня есть на него разрешение, по документам я сотрудник американской охранной фирмы. Именно поэтому мне пришлось разобрать пистолет — только так я мог быть уверен, что местная полиция при досмотре не создаст лишних проблем. Но сейчас обстоятельства изменились. Будет лучше, если мы будем вооружены и готовы к неожиданностям. 

Лестрейд молча кивнул. У него было много вопросов, но только вряд ли сейчас удачное время, чтобы их задавать. Наверное, стоило радоваться даже тем крохам информации, которые Холмс посчитал нужным сообщить.

Загнав обойму на место, Майкрофт снял очки: солнце уже почти скрылось за холмами на горизонте и надобность в них отпала. 

— Может, он нам и не пригодится? — напряженно спросил Грег, кивая в сторону пистолета, лежавшего на коленях Холмса. Британский полицейский в Лестрейде был решительно против применения огнестрельного оружия.

— Сомневаюсь, — мрачно ответил Майкрофт. — Ночью на дорогах Мексики небезопасно, в случае чего оружие может стать решающим аргументом в переговорах с местными. Вы же не хотите, чтобы нас убили, ограбили, взяли в заложники? Я вовсе не планировал кататься ночами по мексиканской глуши, но вот приходится, раз вам взбрело в голову «развлекаться» с дальнобойщиками. — Холмс внимательно смотрел вперед, где в свете фар по обе стороны дороги проносились самые настоящие джунгли Чиапса.

— Ну, извините, других вариантов мой тупой мозг придумать не смог! — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Кстати, как вы меня вычислили? Телефон я разобрал, по нему не отследишь. Больше ничего такого у меня с собой не было, чтоб…

— На кассете есть маячок, — прервал его Майкрофт. — Шерлок успел его прикрепить.

— Маячок? Где? Как я его не заметил?.. — Грег поймал настороженный взгляд Холмса и тут же прикусил язык: внутренний голос настоятельно советовал не говорить лишнего. Во избежание дальнейшей неловкости. Да и вообще… — Извините, но я вскрыл коробку сразу, как убрался из Канкуна, — покаялся Грег. — Уж очень хотелось понять, из-за чего меня чуть не грохнули. Если честно — был очень удивлен, что там просто кассета.

Майкрофт внимательно смотрел на Лестрейда: так знает тот, что записано на кассете, или нет? Холмс просканировал взглядом каждую морщинку на лице инспектора, просчитал все интонации голоса, но не смог сделать однозначного вывода. Лестрейд явно был напряжен, бросал на собеседника тяжелые взгляды, но что тому причиной — стрессовая даже для бывалого полицейского ситуация или что-то иное? Умом Холмс допускал, что сидящий рядом с ним инспектор в курсе содержания видеозаписи, но морально принять такую мысль было очень непросто. Лестрейд был для Майкрофта чужим человеком, одним из тех, кому дозволялось видеть в нем только непоколебимого и могущественного Мистера Холмса. Если предположить, что детектив-инспектор ознакомился с записью и в курсе про изнасилование, то... То Майкрофт Холмс теперь неизбежно будет ассоциироваться у него с унизительным словом «жертва». 

Нет, думать про такое было невыносимо. В конце концов, прошло всего двое суток, и где бы Лестрейд успел достать в этой глуши видеомагнитофон?.. 

Но все же стоило немного разрядить обстановку, чтобы его спутник успокоился. Тогда Майкрофт сможет «считать» инспектора еще раз и сделать на этот раз точные выводы.

— На кассете есть бумажная наклейка: стикер для надписи. Она и есть маячок. А тут… — Майкрофт коснулся кармана рубашки, из которого выглядывал самый простой с виду смартфон. — Система слежения. 

— Штучки Джеймса Бонда? — усмехнулся Грег, надеясь перевести разговор на какую-нибудь менее скользкую тему: скрывать свою осведомленность под маской напряжения было чертовски тяжело.

— Не только. — Майкрофт всмотрелся в боковое зеркало и нахмурился. Худшие опасения оправдывались: в сгущающихся сумерках одна и та же машина уже около четверти часа ехала за ними, соблюдая неизменную дистанцию. Наступало время для решительных действий. 

— Вот тут резко сверните на грунтовку, — сказал Холмс, указывая на развилку, где асфальтовое покрытие уходило направо, а грунтовая дорога — налево, куда-то прямо в дебри.

Грег послушно крутанул руль влево. Джип тряхнуло на кочках, он смял пару небольших кустарников и вырулил на грунтовку. Лестрейд ощутил, как быстрее забилось сердце.

— Не снижайте скорость, надо проверить кое-что, — сказал Майкрофт в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Грега и пристально уставился в зеркало со своей стороны. Грег бросил обеспокоенный взгляд назад, но не увидел ничего, кроме облака поднятой внедорожником пыли. Впрочем, скоро оба они заметили далеко сзади то, что им совсем не понравилось, — светящиеся фары.

— Они? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Скорее всего. — Майкрофт полез в сумку, лежавшую у него под ногами. — Езжайте как можно быстрее. Не будем пока сокращать отрыв. — Он вытащил устройство, в котором Лестрейд опознал прибор ночного видения. 

Грег смахнул тыльной стороной ладони выступившие на лбу капли пота. Начиналось! Он посильнее вцепился в руль, надеясь, что на этой черт знает куда ведущей дороге удастся не наскочить на камни или ямы. 

Несколько минут ехали в молчании: Грег сосредоточенно рулил, а его спутник настраивал под себя крепления прибора. 

— Остановитесь и погасите все огни, — вдруг резко скомандовал Холмс. 

— Прямо тут остановиться? — удивился Грег и, не торопясь жать на тормоз, посмотрел на Майкрофта: тот как раз закончил накручивать на свой «Глок» глушитель. — Что это у вас? Вы что собрались делать?! — чуть не заорал Лестрейд, начиная догадываться о намерениях своего спутника. 

— Глупый вопрос, инспектор. В данный момент я собрался решать наши _проблемы_ , — резко бросил в ответ Холмс.

— Вы ж не убивать их... — Грег не верил своим ушам. Меньше всего он был готов к тому, что преследовавших их агентов придется убить. — Мистер Холмс, я не позволю!

— Тормозите, быстро! — рявкнул Майкрофт. — Делайте, как я сказал! — Не дожидаясь полной остановки автомобиля, он открыл дверь и выпрыгнул наружу. Грег услышал только, как затрещали кусты, в которые, очевидно, попал Холмс.

Грег остался один. Сердце ухало в груди, кровь шумела в ушах — сейчас ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Если кабинетный деятель Майкрофт Холмс вдруг взялся за пистолет и нырнул куда-то в темноту, то дальше что будет? И самому Грегу что делать? Сидеть в машине и просто ждать?! А если все пойдет не так, как задумал чертов Холмс, — тогда что? Он отстегнул ремень и полез в сумку в надежде, что там обнаружится еще один ствол. Если уж придется вытаскивать Майкрофта из беды, без оружия этого не сделать.

***

Майкрофт не мог и предположить, что однажды ему придется вспомнить свои умения из прежней жизни. Казалось бы, за долгие двадцать лет исключительно кабинетной работы все навыки оперативника забылись, но нет! Тело само вспомнило все, что было вбито в него нечеловеческими тренировками на одной из баз МИ-6. Конечно, мышцам было далеко до прежней формы, но и домашнего фитнеса хватило, чтобы грамотно сгруппироваться и нырнуть в заросли кустарника.

Какая-то трава больно резанула острыми краями по голым рукам. Холмс лишь в последний момент сообразил, как сильно ему повезло не нарваться в этих зарослях на колючки, которых в субтропических лесах Чиапаса было в изобилии. Пробежав вперед так быстро, как это позволяла цеплявшаяся за лодыжки высокая трава, ярдов через двести Майкрофт замер, спрятавшись в зарослях агавы и папоротников. С этого места открывался хороший обзор на дорогу, а шансы обнаружить себя были минимальны. Поправив на голове чуть сбившийся прибор ночного видения, Холмс оценил ситуацию: преследовали явно потеряли в темноте цель, погасившую габариты, и сбавили скорость.

Холмс прислушался к себе: сердце колотилось быстрее нормы и немного вспотели ладони. Что ж, в последний день полевой работы он клялся больше не касаться оружия и никого не убивать, но клятву придется нарушить. Ситуация безвыходная. 

Мощный «Форд Эксплорер» их преследователей притормозил, но фары не погасил. В окулярах прибора на приглушенном зеленом фоне Холмс хорошо видел силуэты в машине — двух мужчин впереди и женщины сзади. Теперь оставалось полагаться только на свое мастерство и везение. Мужчину на переднем пассажирском сидении он снимет без проблем, потом, пользуясь их замешательством, — женщину сзади, а вот с водителем будет сложней...

Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Все решится за считанные секунды.

***

Грег еще ни разу не собирал «Глок» в такой обстановке — трясущимися руками, в свете крошечной лампочки. Была б его воля — гнал бы и дальше со всей возможной скоростью, не вступая ни в какие перестрелки, но у Майкрофта на этот счет оказалось другое мнение. Закончив со сборкой оружия, Лестрейд оглянулся назад и заметил два пучка света. Фары! Тут же где-то справа мелькнула вспышка — стреляли из пистолета с глушителем! И еще одна! Вдруг тишину прорезали звуки выстрелов — один за другим, не меньше десятка. Инстинктивно Лестрейд вжал голову в плечи и рухнул на сиденья.

Было страшно. Потом внезапно все стихло, и почти сразу же кто-то дернул пассажирскую дверцу.

— Вперед! — Майкрофт, перепачканный в земле и траве, пахнущий порохом, запрыгнул в салон. 

Грег не стал ничего говорить — дернул рычаг и вдавил в пол педаль газа, на ходу включая фары. Дорога уходила в дебри, но спрашивать, куда они едут, не было желания.

— Вы в порядке? — Это было единственное, что его сейчас волновало.

— В полном, — сухо отозвался Холмс, снимая прибор ночного видения. Он ненавидел эту часть полевой работы. Когда-то давно инструктор заставлял его относиться к ликвидируемым целям, как к мишеням в тире: не люди — картонки, не более. Картонки не вызывают никаких эмоций, не заставляют думать, что у них есть семьи, дети, планы на будущее. Но вот только с годами кабинетной работы навык хладнокровно нажимать на курок несколько притупился... Сейчас что-то человеческое в нем спрашивало: а сколько людей будут ждать домой погибших агентов — и не дождутся никогда? Что сообщат родным — погибли при исполнении служебного долга? Или даже хуже, мучительней своей неопределенностью: пропали без вести... А ведь лорд Джефферсон именно так и сделает, он не привык никого жалеть. Никто и никогда не узнает, где, при каких обстоятельствах и ради кого погибли трое оперативников.

— А с теми что? — напряженно спросил Лестрейд, подозревая, что может услышать ответ, который ему вряд ли понравился бы в Лондоне.

— Только не говорите, что можно было обойтись без жертв. — Холмс поморщился, угадав настроение Грега. — Вас бы они точно прикончили. Меня — может и нет, но передали бы информацию куда следует, что существенно затруднило бы мне жизнь. Видите ли, инспектор, официально меня здесь нет. Официально я сейчас в другой стране и решаю иные вопросы. — Майкрофт отщелкнул начатую обойму и вставил на ее место полную. — Если думаете, что я в восторге от того, что мне пришлось сделать, то ошибаетесь. Я всю жизнь старался не проливать чужую кровь понапрасну. — Он снова поморщился: слова звучали как оправдание. — Если бы можно было ограничиться выведенным из строя автомобилем, не сомневайтесь, я бы так и сделал. Другого варианта не было.

Грег вздохнул: по жизни он считал, что другие варианты есть всегда. Но вот только… Его система координат лежала в иной плоскости. А в той, в которой они были сейчас, Холмс, скорее всего, принял единственное верное решение.

— А что еще вы умеете, кроме как стрелять без промаха? — Лестрейду опять пришлось мягко уводить разговор в другую сторону.

— Надеюсь, мои многочисленные навыки нам не пригодятся, инспектор, — сухо ответил Майкрофт. — Я начинал в качестве полевого агента и побывал в достаточном количестве переделок, прежде чем заняться своей нынешней работой.

— Надо ж, я думал, вы никогда не нюхали пороха… — Новость о боевой молодости Холмса стала для Грега неожиданностью. Как тот пухлый мягкотелый парень с кассеты умудрился стать агентом секретной службы? 

— Пришлось, — коротко ответил Майкрофт, с отвращением вспомнив, как объяснял дяде Рудольфу, почему больше не хочет быть дипломатом, почему вдруг решил стать шпионом и почему его нужно отправить в шестимесячный ад учебного лагеря разведки, отчаянно надеясь, что там сумеет побороть свои страхи и научится сражаться до последнего в любой ситуации. 

— Дальше-то что делать? — Грег смотрел на грунтовку, которая не собиралась заканчиваться, но становилась все более паршивой: колея была все глубже, а заросли ближе и ближе подступали к бортам машины.

— Ехать вперед, инспектор. Я же говорил — попробуем найти тихое место, чтоб заночевать. — Майкрофт достал телефон и открыл карту местности.

— Нас по нему не вычислят? — нахмурился Грег.

— Его невозможно отследить без кода доступа, который знаю только я. Это разработка моего ведомства, на все случаи жизни, если угодно, — сообщил Майкрофт и поморщился: по карте выходило, что оказались они совсем не там, где он планировал. Углубляться в джунгли Чиапаса в первоначальные планы Холмса не входило.

Грег кивнул и тут же напрягся:

— А это еще что? — Он увидел, как далеко впереди откуда-то из темноты появился свет фар. Лестрейд четко ощутил выброс адреналина: встреча с непонятной машиной на дороге сквозь джунгли не сулила ничего хорошего. 

— Полагаю, наши проблемы, — тут же отозвался Майкрофт. — Местные преступные элементы. Нормальные люди в этих краях ночью сидят по домам. 

— Что будем делать? — Грег невольно начал притормаживать, потому что ехавший навстречу автомобиль развернулся боком и остановился, перегородив дорогу. 

— Развернуться тут не получится, да нам и не дадут это сделать. Просто езжайте вперед. — Майкрофт щурился и прикрывал глаза рукой, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но на крыше автомобиля включились ослепляющие в темноте мощные прожекторы. Грег почувствовал, как рубашка на спине начинает пропитываться потом, и совсем не оттого, что в салоне жарко.

— Не уверен, что в таких условиях смогу снять хотя бы одного, — протянул Майкрофт, и тут же тишину прорезал звук автоматной очереди. К счастью, стреляли в воздух. — Тормозите! — скомандовал Холмс. — Здесь мы не прорвемся. Благоразумнее всего подчиниться. — И он положил пистолет на приборную панель.

Лестрейд остановил пикап в пятидесяти футах от непонятной машины.

— Что дальше? — спросил он, по привычке с надеждой глядя на Холмса. Впрочем, уже было понятно, что даже Майкрофту не по силам сходу выпутаться из подобной ситуации.

— Все переговоры веду я, инспектор. Надеюсь, у вас с собой нет никаких документов, свидетельствующих о работе в полиции?

— Нет, я ничего не брал.

— Прекрасно. Значит, вам не придется их сейчас глотать, — мрачно заметил Майкрофт.

— Выходите, — раздалось в темноте сначала на испанском, а потом и на ломаном английском. — Руки держать на виду! — Для убедительности просьбы в воздух снова пару раз выстрелили.

Холмс вздохнул и выбрался из автомобиля, поднимая руки, Грег последовал его примеру.

Яркий свет прожекторов заслонили четыре фигуры, появившиеся откуда-то из темноты. По характерным силуэтам угадывалось, что как минимум двое из местных бандитов вооружены автоматами. Майкрофт чуть повернул голову: сзади, в красном свете габаритных огней, он увидел еще двоих. Итого шестеро, и все дороги к отступлению отрезаны. Cейчас Холмс не знал, с кем было справиться проще, — с посланными за кассетой оперативниками МИ-5 в прямом бою или с мексиканскими головорезами. 

— Возможно, сеньоры, мы могли бы найти общий язык, — сказал Майкрофт на испанском и тут же боковым зрением заметил, как из кустов вынырнули сразу две бесшумные тени. Мгновение — и у него на голове оказался какой-то грязный вонючий мешок. С Лестрейдом, судя по звукам, случилось то же самое. 

Майкрофта повалили на живот, и через минуту его запястья стянула грубая веревка, мучительно врезавшаяся в кожу. Плечевые суставы болезненно хрустнули и заныли. 

— Грузите этих козлов, едем в лагерь, — услышал Холмс перед тем, как его вздернули на ноги, пребольно ткнули под ребра прикладом и швырнули на заднее сиденье «Либерти». 

— Осторожнее, мать вашу! — Грег все же выразил свое недовольство, когда его втолкнули следом, да так, что он больно ударился об голову Майкрофта своей.

— Рот закрыл! — прозвучало в ответ, и Холмс услышал звук удара — видимо, те, с кем им предстояло ехать, предпочитали более покладистых пленников.

Медленно, переваливаясь на ухабах, машина поехала вперед. Майкрофт прислушался к своему спутнику — дышит хоть? Бессознательное тело Лестрейда было чертовски тяжелым и неудобно давило сверху на связанные руки Майкрофта. Но не время жалеть себя: Холмсу было важно сориентироваться, куда их везут и как далеко они уедут. Любой скрип подвески, любая фраза сидящих впереди мужчин, один из которых недавно ел тако, могли помочь им выбраться из этого переплета.

Из-за мешка на голове Майкрофту отчаянно не хватало кислорода; пыль, жара в салоне авто, вонь давно немытых тел мексиканцев — еще немного, и он сам рисковал потерять сознание. Чтобы не отключиться и сохранить связь с внешним миром, приходилось то и дело больно щипать себя за ладонь. По прикидкам Холмса, мучительная езда длилась около полутора часов, и час из них — по совершенно невообразимым рытвинам, ни разу не разгоняясь свыше двадцати миль в час, так как обороты мотора все время были где-то внизу.

Наконец машина остановилась, бандиты вышли наружу. Через раскрытые двери в салон хлынул свежий воздух, заполненный стрекотом цикад и редкими пронзительными криками ночных птиц. Дурнота отступила, и Майкрофт насторожился: если их сейчас перегрузят в какой-то другой транспорт и повезут дальше, это будет означать только одно — все пропало. Их завезут в такие дебри, откуда самим не выбраться. Сначала бандиты вытянули из салона бесчувственного Лестрейда и, судя по звуку, просто швырнули на землю, а потом взялись за Майкрофта. Его схватили под руки на излом и принялись обыскивать в свете мощного фонаря. Футляр с кассетой в кармане тут же нашли, но… К облегчению Холмса, он услышал, как коробок упал куда-то на пол внедорожника, брошенный рукой одного из бандитов. Хлам, которым для них была старая кассета, не представлял для похитителей никакой ценности. Потом бандиты принялись потрошить сумку Майкрофта и рюкзак Лестрейда и, судя по их возгласам, добрались до оружия и документов. 

— Вот так птички! В клетку их, парни. Пусть Фернандо сам решает, — сказал чей-то прокуренный голос на местном диалекте испанского, после чего Майкрофта схватили и куда-то потащили. 

Скрипнула какая-то дверь, и Холмс полетел на сырой земляной пол, больно ударившись спиной и чуть не вывихнув плечо. Следом бросили Грега, все еще бывшего без сознания. Дверь снова скрипнула, что-то лязгнуло, шаги стихли, но где-то вдалеке на фоне стрекота цикад все еще слышались голоса десятка людей. Как Майкрофт ни старался разобрать, что они говорят, ничего не получилось.

***

Холмс пытался понять, сколько примерно времени прошло с момента встречи с бандитами, но пришел к выводу, что это бесполезно. Если хронометраж поездки еще можно было хоть как-то рассчитать, то потом он начисто запутался. Полежав несколько минут, Майкрофт решил браться за дело. Руки, перетянутые веревкой, болели и плохо слушались, а пыльная холстина на голове мешала дышать. Обнаружив, что уже почти не чувствует кончиков пальцев, Майкрофт завалился на спину, максимально опустил плечи и приподнял бедра, пытаясь пропустить ноги через связанные руки. Когда-то, во времена оперативной работы, у него это неплохо получалось. Холмс почувствовал, как заболели выворачиваемые плечевые суставы, но затея удалась — теперь руки были связаны спереди и веревка хоть чуть-чуть, но ослабла! Не с первого раза, но Майкрофт смог развязать мешок на голове и тут же стянул его, отбросив подальше. Теперь можно было осмотреться в рассветных сумерках.

Увиденное Майкрофту понравилось мало: их бросили в клетку высотой едва ли в три фута, сделанную из толстых палок, перехваченных не менее толстыми веревками, разорвать которые руками было невозможно, равно как и перегрызть зубами. Дверца в клетку запиралась на старый железный замок, который было бы легко открыть отмычкой, будь она у Холмса. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, — джунгли. Только на небольшой, расчищенной от растительности поляне стояла штабная военная палатка, в которой слабым светом светилось окно. Два массивных, очевидно, списанных в середине девяностых из американской армии «Хаммера» были припаркованы поблизости, рядом с ними — их «Либерти», в котором, судя по раскрытым дверям, все еще шел основательный обыск.

Холмс вздохнул и закусил губу: пока он не видел выхода из сложившейся ситуации. От размышлений Майкрофта отвлек завозившийся и застонавший Грег. 

— Вы в порядке, Лестрейд? — называть того вслух «инспектором» было опасно. Холмс перебрался к Грегу и помог сесть: со связанными за спиной руками едва ли Лестрейд осилил бы это действие без посторонней помощи. 

— Нормально, голова немного болит, — глухо ответил Грег. 

— Подождите немного, сейчас я сниму это. — Майкрофт принялся воевать с тугими грубыми узлами. Почти сорвав до крови ноготь, он справился с веревками и стянул мешок с головы Грега.

Болезненно щурясь, Лестрейд принялся осматриваться: картинка немного плыла перед глазами. 

— Мы в дерьме? — мрачно спросил он.

— Я бы не делал поспешных выводов, — обтекаемо ответил Холмс. — Полагаю, мы оказались в руках группировки Лос Сетас, это их зона влияния. Они, помимо наркотиков, занимаются еще похищениями туристов. Вероятно, сейчас мы рассматриваемся ими как товар. И мне бы не хотелось доводить дело до момента, когда спросят имя того, кто заплатит за нас выкуп.

— Такого человека нет? — нахмурился Грег.

— Вы сообразительны. Как я и говорил, юридически сейчас я нахожусь в другой стране. О моей поездке сюда знает только Шерлок, но связаться с ним, не раскрыв себя, я не могу. 

— Что будем делать? — Грег страдальчески морщился, пытаясь хоть немного размять связанные за спиной руки.

— Пока что только ждать… — Холмс пристально посмотрел на мучения Лестрейда. — Давайте я попробую немного ослабить веревку.

— Может, вообще развяжете?

— Это нерационально. — Майкрофт чуть-чуть освободил запястья Лестрейда. — Лос Сетас вполне способны переломать нам руки, чтоб мы больше не распутывали их узлы. Так что придется потерпеть. — Он сел поудобнее, привалившись спиной к стенке клетки. — Без инструментов мы отсюда не выберемся. Да и голыми руками бандитов не одолеем.

Лестрейд вздохнул: всякого он ожидал от этой поездочки, но только не того, чтоб попасть в лапы местной ячейки наркокартеля. Они с Майкрофтом сейчас беспомощнее малых детей; оставалось лишь ждать и надеяться на чудо. Постаравшись устроиться настолько удобно, насколько это было возможно со связанными руками, Грег прикрыл глаза: так ожидание было гораздо легче.

Однако вскоре шум со стороны палатки заставил их насторожиться. 

— Черт! Нашли тайник, — прокомментировал Майкрофт: с его места было гораздо лучше видно происходящее. 

— Что за тайник? — Грег почти вплотную пододвинулся к Холмсу и тоже попытался рассмотреть, чем заняты бандиты. Один из мексиканцев вытащил из внедорожника какой-то сверток. — Что там у вас такого плохого?

Холмс ощутимо помрачнел, и на его лбу прорезалась пара глубоких морщин.

— Как вы объясните, что у вас два паспорта, Лестрейд? Думаете, местным сильно понравится, что вы одновременно и англичанин, и американец, да еще и с разными именами?

— У меня один паспорт, — удивился Грег. — В рюкзаке...

— Нет, Лестрейд. Я приехал сюда с подготовленными для вас документами, — скривился Холмс и тут же умолк: к клетке шли двое крепких мужчин с автоматами.

— На выход, оба, — на ломаном английском скомандовал дородный бородач, тряхнув оружием.

Только псих стал бы с ним спорить. Грег первым поспешил выбраться из клетки, чтоб наконец распрямиться — за время сидения в скрюченном положении у него основательно затекла спина. Но расправить мышцы ему не дали — бородач тут же заломил Лестрейду руки и почти поволок к палатке. При ближайшем рассмотрении та оказалась совсем старой, кое-где виднелись зашитые дыры от пуль. А еще взгляд Грега выхватил в стороне вторую деревянную клетку, почти такую же, как у них, в которой сидели четыре девушки — видимо, будущие секс-рабыни в ожидании покупателей.

Пленников втолкнули в прокуренное, пахнущее потом, дешевым алкоголем, порохом и оружейной смазкой, помещение. Свет внутри палатки исходил сразу от нескольких мощных фонарей, подвешенных за веревки к опорам.

На шум из-за брезентовой перегородки, разделявшей палатку на две части, вышел молодой невысокий мексиканец с острым взглядом карих глаз и татуировкой на всю левую половину лица, маскировавшей уродливый шрам. Он подошел к пленникам, всем своим видом показывая, что главный здесь — он.

— Ну и кто вы такие? — протяжно спросил он на не очень хорошем английском. 

— Мы приехали сюда по делам, — ответил Майкрофт также по-английски. Он мог бы спокойно заговорить на испанском, но Грега стоило держать в курсе содержания разговора.

— По делам?! И что у вас за дела? — Брюнет прищурился, оценивающе глядя на Холмса. — Что вы забыли на моей земле?! И почему оставили за собой три трупа?!

Лестрейд ощутил, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Похоже, они с Холмсом умудрились всерьез разозлить местных.

— Меньше всего мы хотели лезть на вашу территорию, но, увы, нас вынудили. — Майкрофт выбирал слова осторожнее, чем на переговорах с Китаем. Одно дело говорить с цивилизованными дипломатами и политиками, решающими судьбы мира, и совсем другое — с недалеким наглым головорезом, способным в любую минуту решить непосредственно твою судьбу.

— Ах вынудили? На земле Фернандо никто не может убивать без разрешения! Без моего разрешения! — заорал мексиканец, сдабривая английские слова щедрой порцией испанской брани. 

Грег от неожиданности сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в стоявшего позади охранника, невольно обратив внимание Фернандо на себя. Тот усмехнулся и подошел к Лестрейду вплотную.

— Ты интересная птичка. Мои ребята нашли ваши паспорта. Но вот только у тебя их почему-то сразу два. А ты, — кивнул он в сторону Майкрофта, — еще и сотрудник охранного агентства. За дурачков нас держите? Но Фернандо не дурачок. Не хотите по-хорошему все выложить, будет по-плохому. — Он кивнул охранникам. 

Лестрейд бросил отчаянный взгляд на Холмса, понимая, что Фернандо взбеленился не на шутку и ситуация приобретает все более и более паршивый оборот.

— Послушайте, сеньор Фернандо, — заговорил Майкрофт, призывая на помощь весь свой дипломатический талант. — Я вижу, вы деловой человек, и я думаю, мы могли бы продолжить разговор. У нас не было в намерениях вредить вам каким-либо образом! Мы с вами, безусловно, придем к взаимопониманию!

— Взаимопониманию — с кем? — прищурился Фернандо. — Я понятия не имею, кто вы. У него, — кивнул он на Лестрейда, — один паспорт точно липовый. Да может и у тебя, сученыш… 

Грязно выругавшись по-испански, мексиканец нанес короткий, но сильный удар Холмсу под дых, отчего тот согнулся пополам, не устоял на ногах и повалился на Фернандо.

Два амбала с автоматами кинулись к Майкрофту и подватили его под руки, заставляя стоять прямо.

— Я тебя еще раз спрашиваю: кто этот человек и что он делает тут с тобой? Какие еще у него «дела» на территории Лос Сетас? — Фернандо подался вперед.

— Я заверяю вас, что наши проблемы никак не пересекаются с вашей сферой интересов, — попытался более-менее ровно сказать Майкрофт сквозь сбитое дыхание.

— На этой земле все проблемы — мои! — Мексиканец снова ударил Холмса, на этот раз наотмашь. Голова Майкрофта мотнулась, зубы клацнули, и Грег с ужасом увидел, как из уголка рта Холмса потекла тонкая струйка крови.

На какой-то миг у Холмса потемнело в глазах. Несмотря на неплохую физическую форму, он был не готов выдерживать избиение. Боль от почти прокушенной щеки и мертвой хватки охранников немного отрезвила Майкрофта, заставив собраться с силами.

— Могу заверить, что мы и сами не рады здесь оказаться. — Холмс сплюнул окровавленную слюну. — Если вы отпустите нас, то получите большое вознаграждение, — соврал он.

— Я его и так получу, если мне будет надо, — ухмыльнулся Фернандо. — Сейчас ты мне расскажешь, что вы тут делали. — Он надел на руку кастет и дважды ударил Майкрофта в корпус. Холмс рухнул бы на пол, но охранники его удержали. Жгучая боль скрутила тело, дышать стало очень больно, а к горлу подступила тошнота, отчего Майкрофт захлебнулся болезненным кашлем. 

— Не бейте его! — Грег не мог больше просто стоять и смотреть, как Майкрофта избивают. — Я все расскажу! Да, я шпион, слышите?! Я сбежал из Великобритании, хочу работать на Вашингтон. А он — американец, помогает мне добраться до Штатов, — единым залпом выпалил Лестрейд, сам не до конца понимая, какую ахинею озвучил. — А те трое убитых — британцы, посланные за мной ликвидаторы! Нам пришлось их убить!

Фернандо рассмеялся.

— Ничего поумнее придумать не мог? Или совсем от страха чокнулся?

Грег в отчаянии помотал головой. Хуже бы не сделать, пытаясь отвлечь гнев бандита от Майкрофта. Как, спрашивается, ему доказать свои слова? Разве что попросить этих парней съездить туда, где Холмс расстрелял агентов, и поискать в карманах трупов удостоверения? Наверняка вооруженные оперативники приехали в чужую страну под какой-нибудь удобной легендой, подтверждающей легальность своего здесь пребывания, да хотя бы и под предлогом совместного расследования какого-нибудь международного террористического дела. Так что скорее всего они прихватили с собой служебные удостоверения МИ-5 или еще какие-нибудь документы, 

— Так проверьте! Проверьте убитых! — Грег все же ухватился за эту мысль. — У них документы МИ-5!

Фернандо снова хохотнул, но бросил вопросительный взгляд на одного из своих людей.

— Мы сожгли тела и машину, — ответил тот. — Все, что нашли при них, — вот. — И он принес мешок, валявшийся в углу палатки.

Грег почувствовал, что еще немного — и сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Только бы его бредни подтвердились! 

Охранник вытащил из мешка три удостоверения и протянул их шефу. По мере того, как Фернандо медленно читал, пытаясь уяснить смысл фраз на английском, его густые брови поднимались все выше и выше.

— Охренеть, а ты не соврал! — Он с интересом посмотрел на Грега. — Мать твою, впервые вижу живого шпиона! Теперь надо подумать, как с вас больше поиметь. — Он откинул в сторону бесполезные уже корочки оперативников. — Этих назад, в клетку.

В этот момент Лестрейд был готов собственноручно воздвигнуть себе памятник: бредовая-то идея оказалась удачной! Он бросил короткий взгляд на Майкрофта: судя по виду, тот с трудом оставался в сознании. 

Когда их снова бросили в клетку, Майкрофт какое-то время просто лежал на земле и тяжело дышал, пытаясь унять боль. Удар у Фернандо был хорошо поставлен, и мексиканец знал, куда и как бить, чтобы жертва помучилась, но не сдохла. 

— Как вы? Мистер Холмс? — взволнованно спросил Грег, подползая ближе. Как ему хотелось коснуться плеча Майкрофта, осторожно расстегнуть его рубашку и осмотреть повреждения, но руки-то все еще связаны!

— Всего лишь ушибы. Это не смертельно. — Майкрофт через боль заставил себя сесть. 

— Кровь до сих пор идет! — Грег взглядом указал на подбородок, по которому стекала тонкая алая струйка. Ему было больно смотреть на то, как Майкрофт из последних сил пытается сохранить маску несгибаемого человека. Лестрейду хватило одного взгляда в глаза Холмсу, чтобы понять: сейчас в них нет и тени того физического воплощения власти, которое он привык в них видеть. Теперь там были боль, злость и некоторая растерянность. Но чтобы уловить разницу, нужно было помнить до мельчайших деталей взгляд того Майкрофта — облаченного в дорогой костюм Мистера Холмса.

Майкрофт, морщась, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и осторожных движений корпусом.

— Ушибы сильные, но кости целы и повреждений внутренних органов нет. И эта сволочь выбила мне зуб. — Холмс поморщился и сплюнул кровь. — Но это не главное. Нас скоро убьют. 

— Это еще почему? — нахмурился Грег.

— Фернандо подумает и вскоре поймет, что связываться с властями Штатов себе дороже. Пришлют еще, чего доброго, на его голову взвод спецназа. А местные власти будут очень рады, если кто-то пристрелит десяток-другой наркоторговцев. Так что у нас не так много времени. — Майкрофт попытался сесть немного удобнее, чтобы не так сильно болел отбитый бок. Если дышать не очень глубоко, то боль можно было терпеть.

— Это из-за меня? Из-за моей выдумки? — нахмурился Грег.

— Нет, Лестрейд. Вина исключительно на мне: я не избавился от ваших настоящих документов. Но у меня есть кое-какая идея. — Майкрофт завозился и с ловкостью фокусника вытащил из рукава небольшой нож.

— Это еще откуда?.. — удивился Лестрейд, глядя на оружие.

— Я ведь не просто так упал на Фернандо, — усмехнулся Майкрофт и принялся рыть в земляном полу небольшую ямку, чтобы спрятать в ней добычу. — Вы заметили, что ножны у него на поясе были расстегнуты?

Лестрейд улыбнулся и понимающе покивал головой: Холмс! Даже со связанными руками демонстрирует чудеса ловкости.

— И что вы предлагаете? Побег?

— Дождемся вечера. Этим ножом перережем веревки клетки и выберемся наружу. А дальше нам помогут джунгли — в этих зарослях ничего не видно уже через пять ярдов. Лос Сетас не следят за нами и не ждут побега, это очевидно. 

— А потом? Пойдем пешком?

— Нет, пешком далеко не уйдем. Просто выбраться из клетки — это нам ничего не даст. Дальше будет самое сложное, и тут вся надежда на вас, — сказал Майкрофт, напряженно глядя на Лестрейда. — Вам придется немного пошуметь около их палатки: отвлечь внимание охранников, пока я добираюсь до машин. Но учтите, Лестрейд, — это очень опасно. На любой шум из джунглей они откроют стрельбу. Конечно, не сразу, для начала попытаются понять, что происходит, не идет ли к ним кто-то свой, но потом неминуемо полетят пули. И здесь вам поможет лишь везение. Постарайтесь не стоять на месте и все время будьте под прикрытием толстых стволов деревьев. Так риск, что вас ранят или убьют, будет гораздо ниже. 

Грег нервно сглотнул, но спорить не стал: в конце концов, в этой ситуации особого выбора у них не было. А еще Лестрейд не допускал даже мысли, что план, придуманный Холмсом, не сработает.

— Что ж, я согласен, — просто ответил Лестрейд. — Кто-то должен рискнуть, — добавил он, чувствуя, как сердце тоскливо сжимается в груди. 

— Я очень на вас надеюсь. — Майкрофт все еще внимательно смотрел на него. — Как только я доберусь до их джипа, подам вам условный сигнал. Чтобы вывести из строя их машину, мне потребуется около минуты, завести нашу — еще сорок секунд. В итоге вам надо будет продержаться плюс-минус две минуты, одновременно под прикрытием деревьев передвигаясь в сторону нашего «Либерти», и потом забраться в него. 

— Я постараюсь, — уныло заверил Грег, напряженно глядя на палатку бандитов.

— Я бы с радостью предложил вам другой вариант побега, но увы, его у меня нет. — От внимания Майкрофта не укрылось настроение Лестрейда. — Поменяться ролями не предлагаю. Я должен вернуться живым, чтобы иметь возможность… — Он чуть замялся, подбирая подходящие слова. — Оградить страну от некоторых проблем.

— Понимаю. — Грег уже овладел собой и спокойно кивнул. — А как быть с девушками? Вы видели их клетку там, за палаткой?

— Никаких девушек, — сухо ответил Холмс и поморщился.

— Как это — «никаких девушек»? Мы сбежим, а они? Что будет с ними? Поймите, они рабыни у этих уродов! А ведь их где-то ищут родные! — возмутился Грег. — Бесчеловечно оставлять девчонок в лапах отморозков. Кто и когда узнает об этом лагере?! Их ведь никто не найдет и не спасет! 

Майкрофт поморщился. По долгу службы ему не раз и не два приходилось идти на осознанные человеческие жертвы, если того требовала ситуация. И вот снова нужно было ставить свою цель выше человеческих жизней... Только вряд ли инспектор сумеет смириться с таким положением вещей. 

— Как вы себе это представляете, Лестрейд? Не забывайте: счет пойдет на секунды. Резать веревки той клетки, выпускать пленниц, объяснять, что делать, — это займет слишком много драгоценного времени. Девушек не спасете и себя погубите... и меня заодно. — С этими словами Холмс закрыл глаза и, подобно Шерлоку с его Чертогами, разом отгородился от внешнего мира.

Глядя на Холмса, который, казалось, задремал, Грег напряженно закусил нижнюю губу. Разумом он понимал, что решение Майкрофта не связываться со спасением пленниц правильное и обоснованное, но… как потом жить, зная, что мог спасти четырех ни в чем не повинных людей и не спас? На одной чаше весов — жизни девушек, на другой — их жизни. Вернее, чего уж там, — жизнь Майкрофта Холмса. 

— Все равно это неправильно, — упрямо прошептал Лестрейд.

***

Жизнь умеет внести коррективы в любые планы, и план Майкрофта Холмса не стал исключением: день едва перевалил за половину, когда пленники увидели, как четверо бойцов Фернандо погрузились в один из джипов и уехали. Это стало отличным поводом начать действовать, не дожидаясь вечера.

Нож на удивление легко перерезал путы на запястьях, а потом и толстые веревки задней стенки клетки. Осторожно, чтобы палки-прутья не стучали друг о друга, мужчины проделали в клетке достаточно широкую дыру. Перед тем как пролезть в нее, Холмс остановился и посмотрел Грегу в глаза. 

— Ради всего святого, Лестрейд, — тихо сказал он, — не пытайтесь спасти девушек. Действуйте четко по моему плану.

Грег кивнул и последовал за Холмсом. Дождавшись его кивка, Лестрейд, стараясь ступать как можно тише, стал пробираться сквозь заросли в направлении палатки. Убедившись, что Грег идет в верном направлении, Майкрофт отправился огибать поляну с другой стороны: его путь был значительно длиннее, и он надеялся, что не встретится с непредвиденными сложностями.

***

Грег стоял, спрятавшись за толстым стволом какого-то дерева и чувствовал, как нарастает волнение. Одно дело — участвовать в задержании преступника, другое — пытаться спасти свою шкуру черт знает где и как. Еще и без оружия. Чтобы отвлечь внимание бандитов на себя, пока Холмс добирался до автомобилей, надо было собраться и преодолеть сильнейший инстинкт — инстинкт самосохранения. Лестрейд вытер вспотевшие руки о джинсы, пару раз выдохнул. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и его просто начнет трясти от перенапряжения.

Где-то на другой стороне подала голос условленная «кукушка». Грег, тихо выматерившись, со всей силы кинул подальше в заросли заранее приготовленную палку. Потом еще одну. Двое головорезов, сидевших у палатки, встрепенулись, переглянулись и стали пристально всматриваться в дебри, предусмотрительно сняв автоматы с предохранителей.

— Если меня пристрелят, то умру хотя бы за него, — сказал себе Грег и бросился в гущу листвы. Хотелось верить, что Холмс был прав, и охранники не станут сразу же открывать огонь на поражение.

Бежать по тропическому лесу оказалось задачей непростой: что ни шаг, то какое-нибудь бревно под ногами, или палка, или лиана, или трава… или еще хер знает что! Дыхания во влажной жаре не хватало, крики охранников и ор перепуганных птиц слились в единую звуковую какофонию, перед глазами мелькала скачущая размытая картинка зарослей. Какая-то колючая ветка больно хлестнула Грега по лицу, и он ощутил, как со лба потекла струйка крови. Автоматная очередь прорезала плотный полог листвы совсем рядом, и Лестрейд вздрогнул всем телом. Сердце разом ухнуло куда-то в район живота, запахло травяной свежестью и порохом. Грег попытался не думать, что будет, если какая-нибудь пуля в этом зеленом лабиринте все же найдет его. Еще немного… Бежать все время налево, а потом повернуть… Если только он уже не заблудился! Если только Майкрофт ни в чем не ошибся!

***

Холмс, низко пригнувшись, пробирался сквозь густую растительность, стараясь двигаться как можно бесшумнее. Некстати заныло травмированное в молодости колено — перемещаться на полусогнутых оказалось сложнее, чем Майкрофт мог предположить. Какая-то ветка хрустнула под ногой, и сразу же Холмс буквально бросился на землю: его ни в коем случае не должны были заметить. Задумка удалась: один из охранников сначала посмотрел в его сторону, что-то заподозрив, но ничего не увидел и лишь махнул рукой, списав все на очередную обезьяну, решившую полакомиться чем-нибудь с человеческого стола.

Путь до машин занял больше времени, чем предполагалось, и Майкрофт надеялся, что Лестрейд ничего не напутал и в последние минуты их побега — простого и дерзкого — решительность ему не изменит. Сложив руки у рта, Холмс издал условный звук, после чего быстро достал нож. Если все пойдет так, как он рассчитал, нельзя было терять ни секунды.

Лестрейд не подвел. Как только охранники кинулись к источнику шума, Майкрофт подобрался к машине бандитов и быстрыми четкими движениями спустил все четыре колеса, распоров их вдоль. На сиденье «Хаммера» он заметил сумку и заглянул в нее. Вот так подарок: оружие в разобранном виде! Осторожно вытащив увесистую находку, он перебрался к своему «Либерти». На первый взгляд с ним все было в порядке, остатки их разбросанных вещей валялись в салоне, даже ключ был в замке зажигания — спасибо наркоторговцам, которые не предполагали, что кто-то может угнать у них добычу. Проблемой была кассета: искать ее сейчас в этом бардаке не было времени. Надеясь на лучшее, Холмс сел за руль и пригнулся, готовый в любой момент запустить двигатель. Оставалось лишь молиться всем известным богам и демонам, чтобы машина не подвела! Шум в джунглях приблизился, Холмс повернул ключ зажигания как раз в тот момент, когда из зарослей выскочил грязный перецарапанный Грег.

— Гони! — заорал тот, вваливаясь на переднее сиденье. Дверь Лестрейд закрывал уже на ходу. Автоматная очередь заставила мужчин пригнуться, заднее стекло сотнями осколков усыпало сиденье. Ветер засвистел в салоне, стала слышна ругань на испанском.

Дорога была отвратительной, и Холмсу то и дело приходилось ожесточенно ворочать тяжелым рулем, не давая внедорожнику сорваться в колею или яму, из которых он бы уже не смог выбраться. На очередной кочке Грег больно стукнулся головой о стойку, приложил руку ко лбу и с удивлением увидел на ней кровь. Он совсем забыл о той чертовой ветке! Только теперь, когда он оказался в машине и адреналин разом схлынул, царапины и недавние ушибы начали болеть, а руки затряслись.

Спустя полчаса, когда дорога стала немного ровнее, Майкрофт остановил джип.

— Нужно собрать вещи на случай, если нам вдруг придется в экстренном порядке бросить машину. Лестрейд, разберитесь пока с этой сумкой, там целый арсенал. — Он кивнул на валявшийся в ногах Грега «подарочек» от Лос Сетас. — Лучше быть готовыми ко всему. 

Холмс вылез из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и принялся быстро запихивать валявшиеся по салону вещи в рюкзак Лестрейда. Ни денег, ни документов, ни оружия в машине не обнаружилось — все осталось у мексиканцев. 

Грег, пересиливая дрожь, вытряхнул на водительское сидение содержимое сумки. «Беретта» была уже собрана, осталось только вставить новую обойму. А вот с остальным у Лестрейда вышла проблема: он никак не мог найти подходящие друг к другу детали разобранных пистолетов. Кроме того, в сумке нашлась пара гранат. «Ручная осколочная М-67» - гласили полустертые надписи на их боках. Запихнув единственный рабочий ствол за пояс, Грег присоединился к Холмсу. 

— Только одна «Беретта», остальные я не знаю, как собрать, — сообщил Лестрейд. — И две гранаты. 

Майкрофт кивнул и принялся методично осматривать освобожденный от вещей салон в поисках коробки с кассетой. К его радости, она нашлась под пассажирским сиденьем. Убедившись, что кассета цела, Холмс засунул ее в карман джинсов. 

Побег удался, теперь бы вздохнуть с облегчением и двигаться дальше, но тело болело от каждого движения. Если до этого момента ценой почти нечеловеческого усилия воли Майкрофт заставлял себя не думать о своем физическом состоянии, то сейчас, когда опасность чуть миновала, силы начали понемногу оставлять его. В Лондоне с такими травмами он не смог бы даже встать с кровати, но тут деваться было некуда.

— Помогите-ка мне, инспектор. — Холмс принялся снимать заднее сиденье. — Нам повезло, что сеньоры наркоторговцы не до конца обыскали машину.

Грег уцепился дрожащими руками за массивный диван, и вместе они стянули его с защелок. Майкрофт перевернул сиденье, вытащил нож и полез под пружины, в поролон. Пару минут манипуляций спустя он вытащил оттуда герметичный пакет с двумя паспортами. Снова американскими.

— Пусть пока будут у меня. — Не вскрывая упаковку, Холмс засунул документы в другой карман джинсов.

— Твою же мать, — присвистнул Грег, — что еще у вас припасено в этой машине, мистер Холмс?

— Хотелось бы, чтобы у меня тут был вертолет, но увы, — натянуто улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Я предполагал, что мы можем стать жертвами ограбления или чего-то подобного, и потому подумал о дополнительном комплекте документов. Но это последние, надо постараться их не потерять. — Он продолжил потрошить сиденье и на этот раз выволок оттуда толстую пачку наличности — доллары, а затем и песо.

— Теперь едем дальше. — Распихав деньги по карманам и отдав не поместившееся Грегу, Холмс при его помощи водрузил диван на место и сел за руль. Лестрейд заметил, как Майкрофт морщился от каждого движения, но предложить поменяться не рискнул: было очевидно, что у Холмса в плане экстремального вождения навыков куда больше.

Натужно урча двигателем, внедорожник аккуратно пробирался по разбитой дороге уже минут пятнадцать, как вдруг навстречу им из-за поворота вывернул тот самый джип наркоторговцев, который так удачно уехал днем и теперь возвращался обратно, а за ним — еще одна машина. Грег ощутил, как сердце ушло в пятки. Побег, так хорошо начавшийся, грозил обернуться полным провалом. На этой узкой дороге никуда не свернешь, и очевидно, что люди в тех машинах вооружены до зубов. Майкрофт резко затормозил.

— Бежим! — крикнул он, хватая с заднего сиденья рюкзак и вываливаясь из машины. — Оружие заберите! 

Грег схватил сумку с разобранными пистолетами и помчался за Холмсом, фигуру которого с трудом мог различать сквозь листву. Уже через минуту он догнал Майкрофта, которому каждое движение давалось с трудом, а еще через три до них донеслись звуки погони.

— Мы не уйдем, — прохрипел Грег, понимая, что преследователи все ближе и ближе. Воздух буквально обжигал легкие, дышать чуть глубже было нестерпимо больно.

— Должны, — отозвался Майкрофт, но вдруг споткнулся о какой-то корень и упал. Вряд ли он нашел бы в себе силы подняться, но Лестрейд ухватил его за руку, вздернул на ноги и потащил вперед. Во рту Холмса появился привкус крови, перед глазами все плыло, но нужно было двигаться дальше, хотя казалось, еще немного — и он будет готов выплюнуть сердце, бившееся где-то в горле.

Грег отчетливо слышал крики преследователей и, кажется, даже мог услышать и их тяжелое дыхание. Мимо просвистела пуля, потом еще одна. Беглецы пригнулись, но не сбавили темп.

— Не уйдут, дальше некуда, — крикнул кто-то по-испански.

Майкрофт удивился такой странной фразе, но буквально через минуту понял, что имели в виду бандиты: джунгли внезапно расступились, открывая крутой каменистый обрыв, внизу которого бежала бурливая речка.

— Пиздец! — только и смог выдохнуть Лестрейд, притормаживая, но теперь уже Майкрофт тащил его вперед. Камни на краю обрыва с шумом посыпались из-под ног, и Грег, сильно ударившись спиной и неловко подвернув ногу, буквально полетел вниз. 

Мексиканцы подбежали к обрыву как раз в тот момент, когда последние камни и комья земли упали в реку.

— Ну и куда эти козлы делись? — отдуваясь, спросил один наркоторговец.

— Там где-то, — махнул рукой второй. — Может, свернули себе шеи и потонули уже. Лезь сам, проверь, я не полезу. В прошлый раз за девкой здесь спускался, чуть ноги не переломал. Там камни так и летят... 

— Пошли, скажем Фернандо…

***

Давясь дыханием, цепляясь за камни и корни, беглецы замерли, скрытые от стоявших над ними бандитов навесом еще не обвалившегося пласта земли. Это было спасение, посланное им какими-то высшими силами: под этим укрытием их было невозможно увидеть сверху. Прижимаясь к Холмсу, Грег ощущал, как часто колотится его сердце, чувствовал сорванное свистящее дыхание, которое Майкрофт старался заглушить рукавом рубашки. Чужие друг другу еще сутки назад, сейчас они забились в крохотное пространство, почти сплетясь в одно тело. От еле сдерживаемого кашля у Грега из глаз текли слезы; левая лодыжка просто разрывалась от пульсирующей боли. Казалось, десять минут ожидания тянулись целый час.

— Нужно выбираться отсюда, — тихо сказал, наконец, Майкрофт, убедившись, что не слышит ни одного постороннего для джунглей звука.

— Как? — спросил Грег, пытаясь немного отстраниться: наверняка из-за того, что ему приходилось прижиматься к Холмсу, тот был вынужден терпеть боль. Неловкое движение заставило приглушенно вскрикнуть и поморщиться. — Черт, я ногу подвернул... 

Холмс лишь покачал головой и начал выбираться из укрытия. 

— Спускаемся вниз. Поплывем по реке. Похоже, сейчас это наш единственный шанс на спасение. — Он внимательно смотрел, как Лестрейд начал вылезать из укрытия, опасаясь наступать на ногу. — Кроме того, пешком нам далеко не уйти, а возвращаться к машине слишком опасно. — С этими словами Майкрофт поудобнее перехватил рюкзак и протянул Грегу руку, предлагая помощь.

***

— Где мы хоть? — спросил Лестрейд, цеплявшийся за разбухший в воде огромный ствол какого-то дерева.

Грег понятия не имел, сколько времени они так плывут — может, час, может, три, — но в один непрекрасный момент он понял, что тело начинает попросту неметь от долгого пребывания в воде. Нельзя сказать, что она была такой уж холодной, но все равно мышцы начинало сводить. Радовало лишь то, что лодыжка почти перестала болеть. В какой-то момент Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли, что думать о поврежденной ноге он не имеет права: Майкрофту от кастета Фернандо досталось гораздо сильнее, но тот не ныл и не жаловался, а, стиснув зубы, сосредоточенно смотрел вперед, чтоб вовремя заметить внизу по течению камни или пороги, о которые они запросто могли покалечиться.

— Точно не скажу. — Майкрофт хлебнул воды и теперь пытался отплеваться. — Но полагаю, в Чиапасе, судя по растительности. Во время острой фазы нарковойны правительственные войска часто находили в джунглях базы наркоторговцев, тренировочные лагеря и склады. Склонен думать, что мы побывали на одной из таких баз. Надеюсь, река вынесет нас к какому-нибудь населенному пункту. А потом мы разберемся, что делать дальше.

Грег покачал головой и постарался поудобнее переставить на бревне сумку с оружием и рюкзак, который забрал у Майкрофта перед тем, как они начали свой сплав.

— У нас нет другого пути, Лестрейд, — со вздохом ответил Майкрофт, обернувшись и посмотрев на инспектора. — Я понимаю, вы замерзли и очень устали, да и я тоже. Однако идти пешком мы не сможем: не то физическое состояние и местность. А так — все реки текут в направлении океана, и в этой части Мексики крупные города сосредоточены на побережье. Поэтому река для нас не такой уж плохой транспорт.

Очень некстати Майкрофту пришлось сделать резкое движение рукой, отводя в сторону проплывавшую мимо ветку. 

— Мистер Холмс, может быть, передохнём? — сказал Грег, заметив болезненную гримасу на лице Майкрофта. — У меня уже сил нет. — Пришлось немного соврать, иначе вряд ли бы Холмс, не желавший показывать свою слабость, согласился на отдых.

— Думаю, да, можно устроить привал. А то и ночевку. — Майкрофт посмотрел на солнце. — Гребите к берегу. Мы отплыли уже достаточно далеко, тут нас вряд ли кто-то найдет. Если вообще будут искать.

Через несколько минут мужчины добрались до узкой, едва ли в пять футов, каменистой полоски берега, сразу за которой начинались уже ставшие знакомыми непроходимые заросли. Едва они вытащили свой импровизированный транспорт на сушу, как Грег буквально рухнул на землю. Ему было плевать, что камни больно впились в спину и ягодицы, — оставаться в вертикальном положении просто не было сил. 

— Придется немного потерпеть, — услышал он совсем близко: это Холмс опустился рядом и принялся расшнуровывать ему кроссовок. Возражать в этой ситуации было бессмысленно и глупо.

Разув Лестрейда, Майкрофт с видом опытного ортопеда сначала осмотрел, а потом осторожно ощупал левый голеностоп и ступню Грега, заставив его лишь пару раз поморщиться. От касаний Холмса на коже выступили мурашки. Хорошо, что сейчас все можно было списать на холодную воду. 

— Ничего страшного не вижу, инспектор, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Всего лишь растяжение, даже не вывих. — Он расстегнул рюкзак, порылся в его промокшем содержимом и вытащил легкие спортивные штаны Грега. Лестрейд не успел и слова сказать, как Холмс ловко разрезал их ножом и, вооружившись узкой полоской эластичной ткани, принялся бинтовать травмированное место. — Конечно, это не идеальный вариант, — пояснил он, — но ничего другого у нас нет. Прошу вас, будьте очень осторожны с ногой. Вывихи и порванные связки нам ни к чему. 

Закончив свои медицинские манипуляции, Майкрофт завязал аккуратный бантик и только после этого позволил себе сесть на камни. Он чувствовал, как весь вес земного шара буквально навалился на него. Пока они плыли, в крови бушевал адреналин, а тело не так болело из-за успокаивающего действия холода, но сейчас, когда адреналин заканчивал свое действие, боль и усталость брали свое. 

Майкрофт вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу и поднял взгляд: Лестрейд стоял рядом и обеспокоенно смотрел на него. 

— Все в порядке, — поспешил сказать Холмс, читая волнение во взгляде Грега.

Лестрейд покачал головой. Он не сомневался, что Майкрофту очень больно; но нет, такие, как он, ни за что в этом не признаются. И что было гораздо хуже — сам он никак не мог помочь Холмсу. Разве что найти какое-нибудь мало-мальски приемлемое место для отдыха? Осторожно натянув расшнурованный кроссовок на ногу и стараясь ступать как можно аккуратнее, Лестрейд направился на исследование берега. 

— Внимательно смотрите под ноги, тут могут быть змеи и прочие малоприятные ядовитые твари, — сказал ему вслед Майкрофт, сделав свои выводы о намерениях Грега. — Манцинеллового дерева и прочих ядовитых растений я поблизости не вижу.

Лестрейд нервно усмехнулся: вот только змей еще не хватало, он боялся их до чертиков! Внимательно глядя, куда ставит ноги, Грег прошел около десяти ярдов вперед, раздвинул в стороны широкие листья то ли кустов, то ли высокой травы, и увидел земляную пещерку. Видимо, ее вымыло потоком воды во время разлива реки. Пещера была крошечной, буквально семь футов в глубину и столько же в ширину, но что еще надо, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз и переждать дождь, если он вдруг пойдет ночью? Да и вообще тут было безопаснее, к тому же проще отбиваться от какой-нибудь пумы или кто тут водится, вздумай они поужинать англичанами. Ощупав руками края входа на прочность, Лестрейд довольно кивнул: обвал им тоже не грозит. 

Вернувшись, Грег поспешил обрадовать Майкрофта:

— Там есть небольшая пещерка, можем в ней переночевать.

Майкрофт улыбнулся: находка Грега была как нельзя кстати. Перспектива спать на открытой местности без какой-либо защиты очень сильно беспокоила Холмса, ведь полагаться на Лестрейда в качестве караульного было наивно — полицейский бы точно уснул. 

— Инспектор, будьте добры, — протянул ему нож Майкрофт, — срежьте несколько листьев веерной пальмы и еще какую-нибудь растительность, сделаем из нее подстилку. Листьями закроем вход в пещеру: в этих местах ночью может быть довольно прохладно. 

Грег взял нож и с недоверием посмотрел на заросли. 

— Не бойтесь, — мягко сказал Майкрофт, — как я уже говорил: не вижу там ни одного ядовитого растения. Осторожнее только с пальмой, можно порезаться о листья. И еще, нам нужно просушить одежду… — Он заставил себя встать и начал расстегивать рубашку. — Не высушим вещи сейчас — ночью замерзнем. Из-за высокой влажности тут все долго сохнет.

Грег кивнул, вооружился ножом и уже через четверть часа, предварительно убедившись, что все листья были мягкими, соорудил вполне приличную подстилку на полу пещерки. Следующим заходом он принес несколько оказавшихся очень тяжелыми листьев пальмы и пристроил их возле входа. К этому времени Холмс уже выпутался из одежды, оставшись в одних трусах, и раскладывал на берегу промокшее содержимое рюкзака. Каждое движение отзывалось болью во всем теле, но Майкрофт заставлял себя методично расправлять вещи. Лестрейду пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не показать весь ужас на лице, когда увидел, насколько жуткими были синяки на теле Майкрофта. Иной раз трупы, которые ему доводилось осматривать, выглядели лучше!

— Советую вам не терять времени, раздевайтесь и сохните. — Холмс почувствовал пристальный взгляд Грега.

Лестрейд последовал совету. Расположившись на узкой полоске берега, он время от времени поглядывал на Майкрофта, стараясь делать это незаметно. Грег был уверен, что тому вот-вот станет плохо. Однако Холмс держался. Грег, наблюдая за ним, невольно отметил, насколько ладной была его фигура. В сравнении с увиденным на кассете Майкрофт изменился до неузнаваемости. Пропал мягкий живот, ненужные округлости на груди и бедрах. Пухлые когда-то руки сейчас стали сухими и натренированными, под кожей отчетливо просматривалось движение мускулов. Да и ноги были мечтой атлета — длинные и жилистые.

Майкрофт внутреннее поежился: под изучающим взглядом Лестрейда ему было неуютно. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это было вполне объяснимо: когда и где инспектор еще раз увидит старшего Холмса в одних трусах? Естественное человеческое любопытство. Ничего странного или опасного в этом не было. К тому же Лестрейд мог оценивающе на него смотреть сугубо с точки зрения человека, следящего за своей формой и несколько раз в неделю посещающего тренажерный зал. Грег ведь обладал прекрасной атлетической фигурой и смуглой кожей. Его тело точно было мечтой многих женщин. Таким же телом обладал и… Холмс вздрогнул и тряхнул головой: столько лет он не возвращался к этим мыслям, и вот вдруг прошлое неожиданно вернулось в его реальность! 

Холмс вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, почему мозг решил играть с ним в такие игры. Тогда, в палатке Фернандо, удерживающие его руки охранников, чувство беспомощности, невозможность сопротивляться происходящему — все это выпустило на свободу наглухо замурованные в Чертогах воспоминания о _той_ ночи. Со времени _той_ ночи никто и никогда не смел хватать Майкрофта Холмса, никто и никогда ни в чем не ограничивал его свободу движений, а тут… Тут он снова стал той самой жертвой.

***

В ожидании, пока высохнет одежда, Грег сидел на берегу на ворохе листьев и пытался отвлечься от чувства зверского голода. Последний раз он ел сутки назад и то кое-как. Живот в очередной раз выдал замысловатую руладу, и Лестрейд вздохнул, бросив короткий взгляд на Холмса, который разобрал и теперь тщательно протирал их единственный пистолет.

— Еды, к сожалению, бандиты нам не оставили, — сказал Майкрофт, в который раз почувствовав взгляд Грега. — Как вариант — пойду немного углублюсь в джунгли. Здесь вполне можно найти что-нибудь съедобное.

— Давайте лучше вы скажете мне, что искать, а схожу я, — предложил Грег.

Майкрофт усмехнулся краешками губ и покачал головой. 

— Из нас двоих наибольшей мобильностью обладаю я. В джунглях тяжело передвигаться с вашей травмой. Да и я быстрее найду что-то нам на ужин. — Он заставил себя встать.

— А тут может быть что-то не ядовитое? — недоверчиво спросил Лестрейд.

— Да, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Тут много съедобных плодов. Но вообще есть верное средство, как отличить ядовитое от неядовитого. Человек, заблудившийся в джунглях, может есть все то, что едят обезьяны. Это стопроцентная гарантия безопасности. Кроме того, все насекомые, кроме бабочек, и пресмыкающиеся, обладающие яркой окраской, ядовиты без исключений, их лучше обходить стороной.

— К чему вы мне это говорите? 

— Просто к сведению, чтобы вы знали. — Майкрофт пощупал свои перепачканные в земле джинсы и, решив, что они уже просохли, натянул их. Затем последовала футболка из рюкзака Грега и его же рубашка. Свою, перепачканную в крови, Холмс надевать не захотел. Высокие треккинговые ботинки, как и следовало ожидать, оказались все еще мокрыми, и он поморщился, натягивая их на голые ноги. Но дольше ждать нельзя: солнце вскоре должно было скрыться за верхушками деревьев, а в темноте даже пара шагов в джунглях могла быть смертельно опасной. 

— Я вернусь через четверть часа. — Майкрофт засунул пистолет за пояс и подхватил пустой рюкзак. — Пока еще светло, возьмите сумку с оружием и разложите все детали по видам, — сказал он и достаточно бодрой походкой скрылся в дебрях. 

Грег проводил Холмса взглядом и встал, поморщившись: нога по-прежнему болела. Кое-как дохромав до сумки, он принялся сортировать детали этого, фигурально выражаясь, конструктора для очень серьезных мальчиков, время от времени отмахиваясь от назойливых насекомых. 

Майкрофт вернулся чуть позже, чем обещал, и принес небольшую горку мохнатых бордовых ягод. 

— Это рамбутан, — пояснил Холмс, заметив, как хмурится Грег, силившийся вспомнить название тропического фрукта. — Кожура и косточка несъедобны. А так — нечто, похожее на виноград или личи. — Он взял сразу несколько плодов и принялся ловко их очищать. Холмс спокойно относился к еде, долгое время мог держать голод в узде, но сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что пополнить запас энергии им необходимо, а сладкие фрукты — именно то, что лучше всего послужит этой цели. — Приятного аппетита.

Грег кивнул и последовал примеру Майкрофта. 

Пока Лестрейд после экзотического ужина собирал просохшие вещи в рюкзак, Холмс внимательно осмотрел оружейные детали. 

— Не все так плохо, как я думал, — сказал в итоге Майкрофт, ловко собрав еще два пистолета. — Это FN, самый популярный среди наркокартелей пистолет, способен пробить даже бронежилет. А это — раритет, мексиканский Armas Trejo, самый маленький из когда-либо выпускавшихся автоматических пистолетов. Все остальное, к сожалению, — запчасти от других моделей, и нам они бесполезны. Проще бросить их тут, чем тащить с собой лишний груз. — Холмс еще раз проверил обоймы и сложил пистолеты в рюкзак вместе с патронами. — Что до гранат — радиус поражения осколками до пятидесяти футов. Надеюсь, они нам не понадобятся. Если вас это успокоит, инспектор, с этим оружием мы в относительной безопасности. 

Майкрофт с усилием встал. 

— Советую сейчас пойти спать, пока еще хоть что-то видно. Надо отдохнуть, неизвестно, найдем ли мы завтра столь же удобное место для отдыха. Кстати, Лестрейд. Если вас будет мучить жажда, то бесполезно искать безопасную воду где-то на листьях растений — мы с вами уже наглотались воды в реке.

— И?.. — Грег ощутил неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине.

— Риск подцепить какую-нибудь кишечную инфекцию достаточно велик, — спокойно сказал Холмс. — Я надеюсь, вы делали хоть какие-нибудь прививки перед поездкой? 

— Ну да... что-то там от гепатитов, желтой лихорадки, — вспомнил Грег. 

— Очень хорошо, возможно, часть проблем нам не грозит. — Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся и ушел в пещеру.

Грег кивнул и вскоре последовал за ним, отчаянно зевая. Пока он закрывал вход в пещеру листьями, Холмс уже устроился на ночлег, сделав себе подушку из запасной одежды и положив под правую руку пистолет. 

Темнота наступала стремительно, и чем меньше Лестрейд мог видеть вокруг, тем страшнее ему становилось. Все звуки джунглей, которых с приходом темноты стало в разы больше, неимоверно напрягали его, но усталость брала свое, и подстилка из листвы была самым желанным ложем. Зевая во весь рот, Грег мысленно чертыхнулся в адрес предусмотрительного Холмса, соорудившего себе любимому мягкую подушку, и улегся, просто сложив под щекой руки. Буквально через пару минут он уснул.

***

Проспал Лестрейд недолго: звуки ночных джунглей никак не давали расслабиться. В стрекоте сверчков и цикад, примешанных к крикам каких-то ночных птиц, ему то и дело мерещилось осторожное рычание большой хищной кошки. Грег попытался увидеть хоть что-то в окружающей его темноте, но смог различить лишь земляной свод пещеры и какой-то торчащий из него корень. Несколько минут Лестрейд просто лежал и убеждал себя, что раз Холмс рядом, то они обязательно выберутся из этой передряги. Холмс... Грег вздрогнул: только сейчас он понял, что так напрягавшие его звуки доносились не извне пещеры, а изнутри! Грег ненавидел эти звуки. Обычно так тихо плакали жертвы преступлений. Они из последних сил держали себя в руках, чтобы не раскиснуть на глазах у полицейских, и изо всех сил душили в себе рыдания.

Лестрейд бесшумно привстал и посмотрел на своего соседа по ночлегу. Напрягая зрение, он увидел, как вздрагивает время от времени во сне Майкрофт. Грег тихо сел и с минуту задумчиво смотрел на Холмса, которому снился кошмар. Лестрейду не нужно было долго гадать, что это был за кошмар.

— Не надо… нееет… — смог расслышать Грег.

Что ему было делать? Разбудить Майкрофта? Лестрейд уже занес руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но остановился. А насколько Холмсу будет комфортно, что кто-то посторонний станет свидетелем его слабости? Что тогда — оставить все как есть? Так он скоро сам проснется от собственного вопля.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — тихо сказал Грег, лег обратно и придвинулся поближе к Майкрофту. — Я рядом, ничего плохого не произошло…

Очень хотелось мягко прикоснуться к Майкрофту, обнять его, но это было невозможно, неуместно. Интуитивно Грег понял, что мягкие слова в дополнение к ощутимому теплу тела прохладной ночью должны будут сделать свое дело и успокоить Майкрофта. Так и вышло: минут через десять Холмс уже мирно спал, по-детски подложив под щеку ладони.

Грег лишь тяжело вздохнул.

***

Ближе к утру Лестрейда доконали комары, проникшие в их укрытие. После того, как тропические кровопийцы не посчитали помехой одежду, сон Грега пропал окончательно. Посмотрев в утреннем свете на Майкрофта, который спал, свернувшись в позе эмбриона и натянув по самые уши джинсовую рубашку, Грег осторожно выбрался наружу и с наслаждением вытянулся во весь рост. Нога почти не болела. Джунгли только просыпались, кругом на листве была роса, с реки тянул холодный ветер и повсюду плыли рваные клочья тумана.

Осмотревшись и не заметив ничего подозрительного, Лестрейд снял рубашку и умылся из реки. 

— Сука, — процедил он сквозь зубы, когда задел царапины на лбу, отозвавшиеся противной жгучей болью. Прохладная вода взбодрила его. Кое-как разобравшись в кустах с утренним туалетом, Грег вернулся к пещере, где обнаружил, что Майкрофт тоже уже не спит — осторожно потягивается и сонно трет глаза.

***

Холмс проснулся один и сначала насторожился, но вскоре понял по характерному пофыркиванию, что инспектор умывается. Голова, как и тело, болела. Майкрофт был готов грязно выругаться: чертово прошлое! Эту ночь он провел в _той ночи_ , когда раз и навсегда перестал верить в любовь и доверять людям. Холмс надеялся, что вчера был единственный раз, когда прошлое настигло его, что забытые кошмары не вернутся. Ему не хотелось, чтобы однажды ночью Лестрейд проснулся от крика всемогущего Майкрофта Холмса и увидел его с испуганными глазами и в холодном поту. Хотя… Майкрофту сразу показалось странным, что Грег совсем не проявил интереса к содержанию кассеты. С его стороны логичным было бы поинтересоваться об этом в момент, когда он отдавал коробку Майкрофту. Но нет, Лестрейд ничего не сказал, и это было странно. Даже если допустить, что сам по себе Грег был не любопытен, то куда подевалось профессиональное желание узнать истину? Неужели ему настолько не интересно, из-за чего его едва не убили? В этой ситуации Майкрофту приходило на ум только одно — Лестрейд знал о содержимом записи. От этой мысли Холмс ощутил волну неприятных холодных мурашек на спине. Которая усилилась, стоило ему вспомнить, как Грег иногда смотрел на него и ненавязчиво пытался опекать.

«Нет, это бред, Майкрофт. Иногда тебе в голову приходят абсолютно безумные выводы, которые не могут быть правдой, — твердо сказал себе Холмс. — Еще раз ответь себе на вопрос: где Лестрейд мог достать видеомагнитофон и переходник для просмотра мини-кассеты? Таких сейчас нигде не найдешь, тем более в этой глуши! К тому же нельзя забывать о психологическом портрете инспектора. Лестрейд предсказуем. Его поведение продиктовано ничем иным, как привычкой заботиться обо всех и вся. Нельзя отрицать, что ты в таком состоянии для него — объект заботы. Он расценивает себя как полицейского, сильного и смелого защитника слабых. Так что поводов для беспокойства быть не может... Пока что».

— Какие планы? — пригнувшись, в пещеру забрался Грег и внимательно посмотрел на взлохмаченного Холмса. 

— Надо двигаться дальше. Я надеюсь, мы больше не попадем в подобные истории, а местное население будет на нашей стороне. — Майкрофт осторожно встал, ощущая, как в теле болит каждая мышца. Страшно подумать, что было бы с ним, если бы он не тренировался три раза в неделю. Да он бы просто умер от нагрузки!

— И каким образом вы предлагаете это сделать? — чуть нахмурился Грег.

— Все тем же — по реке. Как я и говорил вчера: они все текут к побережью, и для нас река — самое лучшее средство перемещения. 

Лестрейд поморщился, вспоминая холодную воду и то, как в ней немело тело. 

— Ваша нога будет другого мнения, Лестрейд. — Майкрофт красноречиво посмотрел на перевязанную лодыжку инспектора. — От нагрузки она снова заболит.

***

Вторая часть путешествия по реке с поваленным деревом в обнимку заставила Грега с теплотой вспоминать то время, когда он улепетывал от агентов МИ-5. Тогда у него был хотя бы теплый и сухой салон автомобиля! Сейчас та ситуация казалась ему почти что беспроблемной. А нынешняя… Не хотелось этого показывать Холмсу, но его одолевали сомнения в благополучном исходе их мероприятия. Каким бы позитивным реалистом ни был Лестрейд, он понимал, что сейчас они знать не знают, куда их вынесет река, и, кроме того, у них нет ни лекарств, ни экстренной связи! Лишь наличие оружия хоть как-то грело душу.

Майкрофт, как и накануне, уцепившийся за начало ствола, старательно высматривал опасности прямо по курсу и попутно пытался вспомнить карту Мексики, чтобы найти в Чертогах ту информацию, которая сейчас могла им помочь. Однако ничего важного не вспоминалось. Если бы он только знал, в какую именно реку они попали! Смутное чувство тревоги нарастало с каждым часом. Чем дольше они выбираются из джунглей к цивилизации, тем меньше у них форы. Скоро их противники поймут, что случилось с посланными за кассетой агентами, и пришлют других. И снова будет нужно как-то решать вопрос с преследователями, но только на этот раз у них уже не будет главного оружия — фактора внезапности. Теперь, скорее всего, в Лондоне уже поняли, куда на самом деле уехал мистер Холмс, а раз знали, где он, то понимали, что от него ждать и насколько он опасен. 

Грег уже снова начал замерзать, когда Майкрофт попытался немного замедлить движение бревна: на берегу он заметил мужчину, вытягивавшего рыболовные сети.

— Что делать? — спросил Грег, понимая, что долго оставаться незамеченными рыбаком они не смогут.

— Ничего, — ответил Майкрофт. — Это местный индеец. Если все так, как я предполагаю, то он не представляет для нас никакой опасности. Главное — не испугать его. Даже не думайте доставать оружие. 

— А если...

— Никаких «если». Я знаю, что делаю, — слегка огрызнулся Холмс. — Сеньор, нам нужна помощь! — закричал он на испанском, направляя бревно к берегу.

Индеец вздрогнул, отошел на пару шагов от воды и внимательно посмотрел на нежданных гостей. Лестрейд заметил, как он потянулся к большому ножу, висевшему на поясе.

— Мы американские туристы! На нас напали! — Майкрофт выбрался из воды, а следом за ним и Грег. — Мы из Канкуна, ехали в Мехико, но нас избили, ограбили и держали в плену. Мы случайно сбежали и теперь не знаем, где находимся. Помогите нам добраться до города!

Мексиканец настороженно замер. Грег мысленно порадовался, что роль переговорщика была полностью на Холмсе. Вряд ли бы он сам смог так доходчиво растолковать на испанском, что с ними случилось.

— Кто на вас напал? — спросил индеец, все еще сохраняя дистанцию и не убирая руку с ножа. 

— Не знаем. — Майкрофт замотал головой, исполняя роль перепуганного туриста. — Они были крепкие, в военной форме, татуировки на лицах…

— Вам повезло. — Индеец покачал головой. — Сейчас закончу, отведу в деревню. — Он все еще с недоверием смотрел на выплывших из реки иностранцев, словно ежеминутно ждал нападения

— Спасибо вам. Давайте мы поможем? — Майкрофт красноречиво посмотрел на Грега: чем быстрее старик вытащит сеть, тем быстрее они окажутся в деревне и быстрее доберутся до города.

***

Грег был вынужден признать правоту Майкрофта, когда тот говорил о невозможности проделать большую часть пути пешком. Они прошли едва ли четверть мили, когда Лестрейд понял, что наступать на ногу почти не может. Каждый шаг давался ему с неимоверным усилием, и приходилось то и дело скрипеть зубами: неровная тропинка в джунглях, на которой хватало веток и корней — их то и дело приходилось перешагивать, — стала для него испытанием на прочность.

Пару раз Лестрейд замечал подозрительное шевеление в кустах, но предпочитал не думать, что это могла быть змея. Мало ли в джунглях всякой живности? А хоть бы и змея, он все равно сейчас не смог бы от нее отпрыгнуть.

— Держите. — Майкрофт протянул Грегу большую палку, которая вполне могла сойти за трость. — И не стоит на меня оборачиваться каждые две минуты, — попросил он. 

Лестрейд благодарно кивнул. Идти с опорой стало проще, но Грег не мог отделаться от желания не выпускать Майкрофта из поля зрения. Собственные проблемы с ногой казались ему пустяком по сравнению с тем, что сейчас должен был ощущать Холмс, которому приходилось нести на плечах рюкзак, сильно потяжелевший после того, как они сложили в него свой арсенал оружия. 

Пока шли следом за рыбаком, ловко тащившем на себе свои сети и улов, Майкрофт пытался проанализировать ситуацию и распознать в джунглях опасность, исходившую от людей. Тело молило об отдыхе, но останавливаться было нельзя. Холмса немного злило, что сейчас у него не получается достаточно хорошо скрыть свое состояние: Грег то и дело оборачивался на него и смотрел так, словно ждал, в какой момент нужно будет его подхватить. Это злило. 

«У тебя сейчас нет права на слабость. Ты вообще должен вспомнить все, чему тебя учили во время подготовки в джунглях», — мысленно твердил Майкрофт, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на врезавшиеся в плечи лямки рюкзака. 

Узкая тропинка вывела к небольшой деревне. По сути, это место деревней совсем не было: десяток домиков из подручных материалов, несколько больших палаток да навесы между стволами деревьев. Грег, ожидавший увидеть индейскую деревню из вигвамов, был сильно разочарован.

— Мне кажется, это больше похоже на лагерь беглых преступников, — тихо сказал он.

— Это местные сепаратисты, — осторожно сообщил Майкрофт, окидывая местность придирчивым взглядом. — Они живут в этих джунглях.

— Мы из одной жопы попали в другую? — Грег недоверчиво озирался по сторонам: двадцать взрослых мужчин, вышедших им навстречу, совсем не внушали доверия. Огнестрельного оружия он у них не заметил, но был уверен, что оно где-то поблизости. 

— Нет. Сепаратисты в основном выступают за защиту сельского хозяйства. Противятся расширению промышленности и вырубке лесов. Очень агрессивные экологи, если угодно, — пояснил Майкрофт.

— А это... — Грег немного опешил, заметив, как две женщины ловко орудуют вертелом над большим костром. То, что было на вертеле, ему решительно не понравилось.

— Обезьяна. Их ловят, потом над огнем палят шерсть и готовят, — пояснил Майкрофт. — В странах, подобных Мексике, это обычная практика. Но я бы не советовал что-либо из таких блюд пробовать, неизвестно еще, какие болезни можно подхватить. — Он немного покривился.

Грег кивнул. Несмотря на почти пустой желудок, увиденное начисто отбило желание что-то есть. По крайней мере в этом месте. Да и... он же тоже, по большому счету, примат! 

— Постойте тут, — сказал старик, когда они подошли к одному из домиков, и сделал соответствующий жест рукой. 

— Успокойтесь, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, заметив, как напрягся Грег. — Нам действительно ничего не угрожает. Эти люди не заинтересованы в похищениях за выкуп или убийствах. 

— А в ограблениях?— нервно усмехнулся Лестрейд. 

— По нам видно, что много с нас не взять. — Холмс ободряюще коснулся руки Грега. 

Спустя несколько минут в недрах строения послышались шаги и на миниатюрное крыльцо вышел пожилой, но еще крепкий мужчина, одетый в грязноватую военную форму, поверх которой красовался яркий сарапе.

— Чем мы можем вам помочь? — спросил он, пристально разглядывая незваных гостей.

— Мы бы хотели выбраться отсюда куда-нибудь поближе к цивилизации, — осторожно заговорил Майкрофт. — Если можно, в относительно крупный город, чтобы дальше мы могли как-нибудь передвигаться сами и дать знать о случившемся с нами в посольство.

Мужчина прищурился. 

— И вы думаете, я стану помогать американцам за просто так? Вы, конечно, попали в большие неприятности, но я не мать Тереза. Максимум — вас довезут до ближайшей деревни, а дальше решайте сами.

— А если мы заплатим? Вы покажете мне карту местности, а я скажу, куда нас нужно отвезти, — предложил Майкрофт.

Мужчина прищурился, оценивающе глядя на Холмса. 

— Хорошо, мы сможем договориться за определенное пожертвование. — Мужчина кивнул, приглашая Холмса в дом. — Идемте, покажу вам карту.

***

Спустя час, оставив пару сотен долларов на жизнь сепаратистам, Майкрофт и Грег уже сидели на заднем сиденье местами насквозь проржавевшего «Форда Бронко», который, натужно гудя убитым за сорок лет эксплуатации двигателем, выбирался из джунглей по разбитой дороге. Водитель — загорелый почти до черноты еще молодой мужчина с морщинистым лицом — то и дело ворочал рулем, не давая внедорожнику сесть на брюхо. Лестрейд морщился — иной раз резкие движения автомобиля оставляли его в опасной близости от веток, которые то и дело норовили больно хлестнуть по лицу: защитного тента над пассажирами сзади здесь не было, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что стальная рама каркаса хоть как-то отведет крупные ветки и острые листья.

Майкрофт старался дышать неглубоко и по большей части держать глаза закрытыми: так получалось хоть как-то отвлекаться от боли, которая стала усиливаться из-за тряски. Сидеть на твердом скользком сиденье, лишенном какой-либо вразумительной поддержки спины, было чертовски неудобно. Посчитав ситуацию исключительной, Майкрофт позволил себе привалиться к Грегу — так самую малость, но было немного легче. 

— Будьте, пожалуйста, внимательны, — сказал он, закрывая глаза. Холмс пока что не видел опасности и надеялся, что при необходимости Грег заметит что-то неладное сам.

Лестрейд максимально пододвинулся на середину сиденья так, чтобы уж точно не получить чем-нибудь по лицу. Так хотелось верить, что на этой поездке их приключения закончатся… А еще очень хотелось позволить себе приобнять прижавшегося к нему Холмса. Когда еще будет возможность коснуться этого невозможного мужчины и не вызвать никаких подозрений? Может же он обнять отдыхающего у него на плече человека? Возможно, в глазах водителя это не будет странным, но сам Майкрофт... Он точно сделает _свои_ выводы. Вздохнув, Грег вцепился в рюкзак. В этой ситуации оставалось лишь чувствовать тепло Майкрофта и его запах. Вот же он, рядом! Близкий, но при этом невозможно далекий.

**Глава 3**

«Форд» сильно тряхнуло, когда он выбирался из джунглей на асфальтовое покрытие узкого шоссе, и сердце Грега екнуло: он увидел болезненную гримасу на лице Майкрофта. Холмс открыл на минуту глаза, оценивающе глядя на обстановку вокруг. Убедившись, что они действительно едут в нужном направлении, он снова устроился на плече Грега. Это казалось ему неправильным, но Майкрофт раз за разом твердил себе, что должен набраться сил, чтобы и дальше руководить операцией. Если сейчас, когда опасности можно ждать разве что от водителя-индейца, он не отдохнет, то потом можно упасть от истощения сил в самый неподходящий момент. 

Собрав волю в кулак, Лестрейд боролся со сном. Узкая серая лента асфальта, казалось, бесконечно вилась сквозь зелень деревьев и кустарников на холмах. Один поворот сменялся другим, но картина за ним оставалась прежней. Время от времени их обгоняли другие машины, и Грег немного напрягался, всматриваясь в очередной автомобиль, но быстро успокаивался, видя потрепанные внедорожники и пикапы, явно принадлежавшие местным жителям. 

Лишь спустя часа четыре тряски и глотания пыли появились первые признаки мало-мальски большого населенного пункта — несколько придорожных кафе и пара-тройка фур, припаркованных по обочинам. Легковых машин стало в разы больше. Когда они въехали на окраину какого-то городка, Грег напрягся: двое дежуривших полицейских в бронежилетах и с автоматами наперевес не внушали никакого оптимизма. Вскоре Лестрейд увидел еще нескольких служителей правопорядка и их автомобили.

— Расслабьтесь, нам ничего не угрожает. — Майкрофт уже стряхнул с себя дрему и теперь внимательно смотрел по сторонам. — Это очередная облава местной полиции на контрабандистов.

— Паленке, мы приехали, — сказал индеец, когда невысокие дома стали попадаться гораздо чаще.

Майкрофт благодарно кивнул и стал внимательно всматриваться в указатели в поисках подходящего отеля.

Грег вздрогнул от звука низко пролетевшего небольшого самолета. Здесь, в городке, который был больше похож на большую деревню — своими бесконечными деревьями, каменными заборчиками, одноэтажными домами и шумными группками играющих на улицах детей, — он никак не ожидал увидеть заходящий на посадку самолет. 

— Не удивляйтесь, здесь поблизости расположены руины одного из городов майя, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Будьте добры, притормозите около вон того отеля, — сказал он, обращаясь к водителю.

Сейчас у Холмса не было каких-либо причин останавливаться именно в этом отеле. Он выбрал его лишь из-за расположения в оживленном районе и большой парковки, на которой хватало машин. Это внушало некоторый оптимизм: раз много автомобилей, значит, место не настолько криминальное и можно хоть немного, но расслабиться.

Скрипнув тормозами, «Форд» замер перед двухэтажным деревянным зданием отеля, выкрашенным в странное сочетание розового и коричневого. Сидевшие на ступеньках подростки немного оживились, увидев, как двое иностранцев выбрались из машины. 

— Это вам. — Майкрофт передал водителю несколько американских банкнот. Индеец широко улыбнулся, обнажив попорченные табаком и отсутствием врачей зубы, развернул джип и уехал.

— И что теперь? — Грег озирался по сторонам, замечая, как на них косятся случайные прохожие, для которых появление автомобиля, высадившего двух потрепанных белых, было сродни падению метеорита.

— Теперь снимем номер, — сообщил Холмс, внимательно глядя на подростков. 

— Только сначала я хочу найти полицейский участок, — решительно заявил Лестрейд.

— Зачем он вам? — нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Я скажу полиции про лагерь и пленниц.

— Вы с ума сошли? — брови Холмса резко поднялись вверх.

— А вы что, предлагаете оставить девушек там?

Майкрофт лишь вздохнул.

— Нам нельзя идти в полицию! Чем меньше мы привлекаем к себе внимания, тем лучше для нас же! — Холмс попытался остановить Грега, но тот упрямо замотал головой.

— Я так не могу! Я свихнусь от осознания, что в моих силах было спасти девушек, а я ничего не сделал!

— Потом я подумаю над этим, — мрачно сказал Майкрофт, направившись к стайке подростков. — Вы все равно не знаете, куда направить полицию.

— И что? Они найдут... — попытался возразить Лестрейд, но Майкрофт не стал его слушать: он уже что-то говорил мальчишкам. Грег успел заметить, как Холмс протянул им несколько купюр, после чего подростки шустро убежали вниз по улице.

— Прошу вас, не создавайте лишних проблем. — Майкрофт направился к ступенькам, ведущим ко входу в отель. — Они сейчас мне ни к чему. — Он вздохнул и начал тяжело подниматься вверх по лестнице.

***

Девушка за стойкой администратора подозрительно посмотрела на иностранцев, но ключи от номера в обмен на слегка промокшие и мятые песо выдала.

— Ну и дыра! — Грег с трудом захлопнул дверь и оглядел номер.

Частенько ему доводилось бывать в похожих «апартаментах», когда он приезжал на осмотр очередного места убийства. Все номера в дешевых отелях — хоть в Европе, хоть в Америке — были похожи друг на друга как братья-близнецы. Но в целом все более чем соответствовало запросам беглецов: две односпальных кровати, разделенных тумбочкой, стол, кресло, стул, небольшой шкаф и какой-то замызганный ковер — Грегу даже не хотелось думать, свидетелем чего мог быть этот пылесборник. 

Подойдя к одной из кроватей, Лестрейд приподнял покрывало и придирчиво осмотрел постельное белье. 

— В приличный отель нас бы не пустили. — Майкрофт тяжело опустился в кресло и сейчас потирал кончиками пальцев виски. — Может это и дыра, но уж точно лучше той клетки, в которой мы сидели, — мрачно добавил он. 

Холмс заставил себя встать и принялся разбирать вещи, раскладывая содержимое рюкзака на столе, а Грег опустился на кровать, стянул кроссовок с поврежденной ноги и снял повязку. На загорелой коже проступал синяк и ощущалась небольшая припухлость. Осторожно потрогав лодыжку, он покривился: опыт подсказывал, что наступать на ногу без опаски получится не раньше, чем дня через три. 

Морщась, Грег попытался кое-как улечься на кровати. Лодыжка, оставшаяся без фиксации, тут же отозвалась болью. 

— Я понимаю, что спрашивать о планах не стоит, мистер Холмс. — Грег внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Майкрофт проводил ревизию подмокшей наличности. — Но тем не менее — что мы сейчас будем делать? Деньги у нас есть, документы тоже. Я думаю, никто не станет нас здесь искать. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. 

Холмс оставил свое занятие и внимательно посмотрел на Грега.

— Что вы предлагаете, инспектор? — Майкрофт вернул привычное обращение. 

— Остаться тут на день-другой? — пожал плечами Лестрейд. 

— Не выйдет. Нам нужно двигаться дальше, времени на отдых у меня нет. Нам сильно повезло, что своими «приключениями» мы слегка запутали следы. Наркоторговцы нам в некоторой степени помогли. 

— Вы на себя в зеркало смотрели? — Грег прищурился, глядя на Холмса. — Да на вас живого места нет!

— Это несущественно, инспектор, — равнодушно отозвался Майкрофт. — Как я и говорил — ничего, угрожающего моей жизни, не случилось. Утром мы снова двинемся в путь.

— Надеюсь, не пешком? — спросил Лестрейд.

Холмс оценивающе посмотрел на Грега. 

— Не волнуйтесь, — ответил он, и в этот же момент в дверь постучали. 

От неожиданности Грег вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на Майкрофта, но тот, казалось, ничуть не удивился и пошел открывать. На пороге стоял щупленький парнишка с большим пакетом. 

— Благодарю. — Майкрофт отдал пареньку несколько купюр и забрал пакет.

— Это еще что? — удивился Грег.

— Джинсы и рубашка, — ответил Холмс, доставая из пакета вещи, явно купленные в недорогом магазине. — Как вы могли заметить, одежда, которая сейчас на нас, после приключений в джунглях пришла в негодность, а та, что в рюкзаке, — тоже имеет довольно непрезентабельный вид. А нам нужно максимально слиться с толпой, став обычными туристами. — Майкрофт взял джинсы с рубашкой и направился в ванную. 

— Вы куда-то собрались? — насторожился Грег. 

— Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь делиться с вами своими планами, инспектор, — сухо ответил Холмс. — Когда уйду, можете принять душ, поспать, если угодно. Но я думаю, что вернусь довольно быстро. — С этими словами он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь ванной комнаты.

Спустя четверть часа перед Грегом предстал новый Холмс-турист, облаченный в мешковатые джинсы и цветастую рубашку с коротким рукавом. В довершение образа он решил не сбривать щетину и не укладывать волосы, позволив себе выглядеть немного неряшливо. Лестрейд едва сдержал улыбку: было в этом что-то от гротескного образа стареющего сутенера или наркодельца средней руки. 

— Костюм смотрелся бы здесь неуместно, — заметив улыбку Грега, бросил Майкрофт, после чего вытащил из пакета новенький паспорт и взял наличные. — Я куплю что-нибудь поесть. — И он вышел из номера.

Лестрейд лишь покачал головой. Полежав еще минут десять, он осторожно встал, прошелся пару раз от стены до стены, оценивая свои возможности. Нога болела. Хоть c повязкой, хоть без, ясно одно: много ходить, а тем более бегать, он не сможет. Оставалось надеяться, что все неприятности, которые должны были случиться с ними на этом континенте, выпали на первую часть пути, и худшее, что их ждет впереди, — лишь жара и змеи. 

Снова забинтовав ногу, Грег выглянул в окно и пару минут смотрел на тихую жизнь глубинки Мексики. Очень хотелось верить, что Майкрофт вернется живой и невредимый. Ну что, по логике вещей, может тут с ним случиться? Разве что кошелек украдут?

Постучав пальцами по подоконнику, Грег задумчиво покусал губу. Его очень бесил тот факт, что он понятия не имел о намерениях Холмса. Хотя такие предосторожности были оправданны, но… Но он все-таки хотел быть уверенным, что сможет подстраховать Майкрофта в нужный момент и будет готов к неожиданностям! Случись вдруг что, где ему искать Майкрофта? Что говорить полиции?!

— Вот ведь Холмс! — не выдержал Грег и стукнул кулаком по стене. — Трудно ему было сказать, куда собрался и что будет делать? А мне теперь как быть? — Лестрейд взял оставшийся паспорт, раскрыл его и посмотрел на фото. Точно такое же было у него в недавно поменянном служебном удостоверении. — Бернард Уивер, — прочел он вслух и поморщился: кто только имя такое дурацкое придумал? 

Плюнув на все, Лестрейд направился в ванную. Хотя они и так провели до черта времени в реке, но помыться с использованием достижений цивилизации очень хотелось.

Холмс вернулся через полтора часа с огромным пакетом из супермаркета. Грегу тут же бросилось в глаза, что лицо Майкрофта, как и шея, и открытые участки рук, ощутимо обгорели. Сейчас, когда на коже Холмса не было грязи, это стало особенно заметно. 

— Вы в курсе, что скоро совсем сгорите? — поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Солнце уже вечернее, но все равно...

— Знаю, там есть крем. — Майкрофт с видимым усилием поставил пакет на стол и стал выкладывать его содержимое. — Вот, это для вас. — Он протянул Грегу новую одежду — бежевые брюки и рубашку цвета хаки.

— А это что? — Грег с подозрением посмотрел на коробку с краской для волос, которую только что достал Майкрофт.

— Способ сделать вас менее приметным.

— Я не собираюсь закрашивать седину! Она мне нравится, — запротестовал Грег, разглядывая улыбающуюся брюнетку на этикетке.

— Своей шевелюрой, инспектор, вы привлекаете слишком много внимания. Загорелый седой англичанин! С какого раза кто-нибудь, посланный по нашему следу, сообразит, что это вы?

— А точно кого-то еще пошлют? — помрачнел Грег не столько от перспективы испытать на себе прелести индустрии красоты, сколько от напоминания, что неприятности вряд ли закончились. 

— Однозначно, — передернул плечами Майкрофт. — Когда станет известно о гибели первой группы, пришлют другую. Скорее всего, в Лондоне уже все знают, значит, сюда направлена новая группа. 

— Видать, все-таки придется краситься? — Лестрейд вздохнул. Он искренне не понимал тех мужчин, которые начинали закрашивать раннюю седину, словно страшась возраста и не желая признавать, что уже давно перестали быть привлекательными парнями, а стали умудренными опытом серебристыми лисами.

— Вариантов у вас нет, — твердо заявил Холмс. — Я мог бы посоветовать побриться наголо, но кожа под волосами не загорела, и бритым вы будете привлекать еще больше внимания. Так что давайте поедим, а потом займемся делом. — Майкрофт тяжело опустился на стул. — Я устал и хотел бы отдохнуть. Завтра нам нужно добраться до Веракруса. — Он вытащил из пакета бутыль воды, тортильи, пару упаковок сосисок и паштет в жестяной банке. 

— О, надо же, вы сообщили мне хоть что-то о своих планах! — Грег не смог не подколоть Майкрофта и с энтузиазмом принялся разворачивать съедобные покупки.

Холмс фыркнул:

— Но я не уточнил — название это штата или города. Давайте побыстрее поедим, и я помогу вам. — Он многозначительно посмотрел в сторону упаковки с краской. 

Грег смачно выругался про себя. Холмс оставался Холмсом в любой ситуации.

— Кроме того, — добавил Майкрофт, — прогноз погоды не радует, приближается ураган. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы он застал нас в пути.

— Ураган? В это время? В самом конце октября? — удивился Грег. В голову почему-то полезли картинки из новостей, где подробно показывали, что может сотворить с городами чертова стихия.

— Очень редко, но и в это время года такие неприятные погодные явления случаются, — поморщился Майкрофт. — Что ж, мы предупреждены, а значит, это не станет для нас неожиданностью. — Он потянулся за лепешкой и болезненно поморщился: отбитый бок чертовски неприятно напомнил о себе. 

Грег, видя страдания Холмса, лишь покачал головой. Как же хотелось помочь Майкрофту хоть немного унять боль! Грег припомнил, что минутах в десяти от их отеля видел аптеку.

— Пока там совсем не стемнело, мистер Холмс, мне надо сходить кое-куда. 

— Куда? — нахмурился Майкрофт. — Не забывайте — с нами три ствола, на которых, я уверен, висит не одно убийство. Обходите полицейских за милю!

— Не волнуйтесь, я не в полицейский участок. — Грег запихнул в рот внушительный кусок лепешки и половину сосиски. — Я быстро. Никакой мази для моей лодыжки вы не принесли, а я заметил тут поблизости аптеку. 

Майкрофт досадливо поморщился, но возражать не стал. Сам он еще со времени полевой работы привык терпеть боль и вообще имел довольно высокий болевой порог, но Лестрейд совсем не обязан соответствовать критериям специального агента.

***

— Вот, это для вас. — Грег вернулся в номер спустя минут сорок и положил на стол перед Холмсом тюбик обезболивающей мази и пачку таблеток.

Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на покупку.

— К чему это? Я не просил…

— К тому, что я не могу спокойно смотреть, как вы морщитесь всякий раз, когда делаете какое-нибудь резкое движение, — серьезно сказал Лестрейд. — Да и для моей ноги это тоже подойдет.

Майкрофт на мгновение задумался. Он не привык, что кто-то может вот так просто взять и подумать о нем. Всю свою жизнь только он сам должен был заботиться о ком-то. О родителях, о младшем брате, о безумной сестре, о стране… Всем им он был что-то должен. А тут совершенно посторонний инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, который до этого момента представлялся ему лишь как досье в нижнем ящике рабочего стола, вдруг взял и позаботился о нем самом! 

— Спасибо, — коротко ответил Холмс, не зная, что еще можно было сказать в такой ситуации.

Грег пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Давайте уже разберемся со всеми насущными делами и устроимся на отдых. — Он решительно взял мазь. — Сначала ваши ушибы, потом моя покраска. 

Майкрофт недобро посмотрел на мазь в руках Грега. 

— Таблетки пить не стану, — решительно сказал он. — В моем случае это может быть неоправданным риском, учитывая отсутствие нормальной сертификации лекарств в этой стране. Как вам вообще продали эти препараты, если у вас нет рецепта?

Лестрейд передернул плечами.

— При аптеке есть врач, он прямо там и выписал мне рецепт. Я показал ему свою ногу, сказал, что очень сильно болит, — прокатило. Хватит страдать, мистер Холмс. Надо как-то снимать воспаление и боль, иначе завтра вы вообще не сможете подняться с кровати. Вы и так сегодня геройствовали! Намажете сами или мне? — Грег внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Давайте. — Тот с обреченным видом протянул руку. 

Грег довольно кивнул и принялся расправляться с остатками ужина, стараясь не смотреть на раздевшегося до пояса Майкрофта. Морщась от собственных прикосновений, тот осторожно нанес прохладную мазь и, прикрыв глаза, устало выдохнул, дожидаясь, пока лекарство впитается. Грег не смог скрыть улыбку: на предплечьях Майкрофта проступил загар, а вот плечи и торс, скрытые под одеждой, оставались молочно-белыми. Очень некстати Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы мягко провести ладонями по напряженной спине Майкрофта, помогая ему расслабиться.

— Вы так и будете меня рассматривать? — Грег уловил в голосе Холмса плохо скрываемое раздражение.

— Смотрю, загар некрасивый у вас получается, — выкрутился Лестрейд.

— Это не важно, я ни перед кем не раздеваюсь, — сухо ответил Майкрофт и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по боку и животу: мазь впиталась, не оставив даже липкой пленки. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Холмс встал, надел купленную для сна футболку и взял коробку с краской.

— Ваша очередь, инспектор, — кивнул он в сторону двери ванной комнаты.

***

От запаха дешевой краски в крошечной ванной защипало глаза и стало нечем дышать. Но, к радости Грега, Майкрофт на удивление быстро управился со своей задачей.

— Все, теперь подождете минут тридцать, смоете — и дело сделано: вы уже не будете так сильно привлекать внимание. — Майкрофт закончил оттирать с пальца черную краску, въевшуюся в кожу через порвавшуюся перчатку. 

Грег кивнул, недоверчиво глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

— А если не секрет, мистер Холмс, на чем мы поедем? — Лодыжка в который раз напомнила о себе. — Я так понимаю, машину вы не добыли?

— Нет, не добыл, — спокойно сообщил Майкрофт. — Этот вопрос я буду решать утром. А сейчас я хотел бы выспаться. Как помоете голову, сразу ложитесь. — Майкрофт вышел из ванной, оставив Грега морщиться от легкого жжения на коже головы.

В комнате Майкрофт первым делом проверил дверь и окна. Все запиралось достаточно надежно, но в целях безопасности пришлось в одиночку передвинуть довольно тяжелое кресло к двери. Движения даже после действия мази приносили дискомфорт, но делать было нечего: просить о помощи Лестрейда с его растяжением не хотелось — если он усугубит свою травму, то они потеряют слишком много времени. Холмс выглянул в окно. Жаркая мексиканская ночь быстро затянула все мраком, лишь кое-где подсвеченным слабым светом уличных фонарей. Майкрофт вздохнул. Сейчас они были в безопасности, никому и в голову не придет искать их тут, но что будет завтра? 

Проверив исправность пистолета и убрав его под подушку, Майкрофт снял джинсы, выключил свет и улегся на кровать у стены. Психологически он был слишком измотан, и хотелось знать, что хотя бы со спины никто не нападет.

***

Спустя положенное по инструкции время Лестрейд внимательно изучал себя в зеркале. Снова став брюнетом, он разом скинул лет десять, но при этом, увы, потерял добрую половину обаяния. Однако трудно было не согласиться с Холмсом — это и правда требовалось для безопасности. К тому же темные волосы вкупе с бронзовым загаром делали его практически неотличимым от местных жителей.

Повесив полотенце сушиться, Грег зевнул. Усталость накатила на него свинцовой волной, и единственным желанием было поскорее завалиться в постель. Но, открыв дверь ванной, Лестрейд мысленно выругался: в номере царила кромешная тьма! Майкрофт даже не подумал оставить включенным ночник! Стараясь передвигаться как можно осторожнее, Грег двинулся в темноту, надеясь, что хорошо помнит, как располагалась мебель. Закон подлости оказался законом подлости: Грег очень больно стукнулся мизинцем здоровой ноги о передвинутое Майкрофтом кресло. 

— Твою же мать! — Не устояв на пострадавшей ноге, Лестрейд рухнул на кровать.

Ночник включился почти сразу же. 

— Что произошло, инспектор? — Голос внезапно разбуженного Майкрофта был немного хриплым.

— То, что вы за каким-то хреном выключили свет! — Грег поморщился, осторожно дотрагиваясь до мизинца. — Неужели вам никто не говорил, что так не делают, когда кто-то в ванной? Полицейским, между прочим, приборы ночного видения в глаза не встраивают!

Майкрофт чуть поморщился, осознав свою ошибку. Он и правда не подумал, что, когда Грег выйдет из ванной, в номере будет абсолютная темнота. За всю свою жизнь Холмсу ни разу не приходилось ждать, пока другой человек уляжется спать. 

— Извините, я не подумал, — мягко сказал Майкрофт. 

— Ладно, проехали... 

Грег принялся стягивать с себя штаны, стараясь не тревожить лодыжку. Любому другому он бы сейчас сказал пару ласковых на тему умственных способностей, но не Майкрофту. Злиться на Холмса было неправильно. Пока они ехали сюда, Лестрейд не раз возвращался в мыслях к тому, что увидел на пленке. Сейчас он снова вспомнил, с кем находится в одном номере и что пережил этот человек в молодости. За годы работы в полиции инспектор сотни раз видел жертв изнасилования и знал, насколько странной может быть их психика и реакция на самые, казалось бы, простые вещи. Вряд ли то, что Холмс выключил свет, не дожидаясь его, Грега, возвращения, было продиктовано наплевательским отношением к окружающим. Скорее всего, Майкрофт просто не задумывался, каково это — делить с кем-то одну спальню. Что Грег вообще знал о личной жизни старшего Холмса? Судя по тем обрывочным сведениям, что иногда сообщал Шерлок, Майкрофт был одинок и давно уже «женат» на работе. А кольцо на правой руке — лишь для отвода глаз.

— Вы собираетесь ложиться? — из задумчивости сидящего на кровати Грега вывел чуть раздраженный голос Майкрофта. Холмс ждал, когда можно будет выключить ночник.

— Да-да. — Грег поспешил нырнуть под одеяло. В бок тут же впилась пружина старого матраса. Но это явно было лучше, чем ночь, проведенная черт знает где в джунглях.

Последнее, о чем подумал Грег перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий сон без сновидений, было то, что напряжение, владевшее им все прошедшие дни, сейчас немного спало. Однако покой не продлился до утра: несколько часов спустя Лестрейд снова, как и прошлой ночью, услышал всхлипывания. Сомневаться в том, что Майкрофту опять снится кошмар, не приходилось. Грег осторожно сел и, напрягая зрение, всмотрелся в темноту. Жалких крох света, пробивавшихся сквозь щель в жалюзи, едва хватало, чтоб увидеть краешек сползшего одеяла и темный силуэт в кровати. Как и прошлой ночью, были заметны вздрагивающие плечи Холмса.

Грег вздохнул и прикусил губу, не зная, как лучше поступить. Сейчас он не мог придвинуться ближе, чтобы своим присутствием немного успокоить Майкрофта. Осторожно встав, он подошел к соседней кровати, как можно аккуратнее поправил одеяло и улегся назад, понимая, что очень хочет вернуться в прошлое и от души отрихтовать морды тех троих.

***

Грег проснулся от осторожного прикосновения к плечу.

— Вставайте, инспектор, — сказал уже полностью одетый Майкрофт. 

Грег сонно поморгал, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя остатки сна.

— Который час? — Он заставил себя сесть на кровати.

— Почти девять. Нам нужно двигаться дальше. Но прежде давайте я наложу вам нормальную повязку. — Майкрофт поднял руку, показывая моток эластичного бинта. 

— Да я сам...

Холмс лишь покачал головой. 

— Я меня есть опыт, а вам делать это самостоятельно будет, как минимум, не очень удобно. — Он опустился на колени на пол, намазал лодыжку мазью и, немного подождав, стал осторожно бинтовать. 

Лестрейд ощутил мягкие прикосновения Майкрофта к ноге. Было небольшое чувство нереальности происходящего — Холмс в цветастой рубашке на коленях перед ним с бинтом в руках... 

— Отек уже почти прошел, скоро все будет хорошо, — сообщил Майкрофт, заканчивая медицинские манипуляции. — Завтрак ждет вас. — Он кивнул в сторону стола с остатками вчерашней провизии. 

Грег молча кивнул:

— Дайте мне десять минут, и я буду готов.

Холмс встал и подошел к шкафу. Когда он вытащил оттуда проволочную вешалку и принялся разгибать ее, Грег понял, какие планы на сегодня были у его спутника.

— Вы что, машину угонять собрались? — удивился Лестрейд, наблюдая, как Майкрофт отломал внушительный кусок проволоки и сделал на конце крючок: отмычка для автомобильной двери была готова.

— А вы видели в этом городе пункт проката? — Холмс насмешливо изогнул бровь. — Успокойтесь уже, выключайте полицейского. Тем более что у нас нет других вариантов. Идите умойтесь, и выходим. — С этими словами он спрятал отмычку под рубашку. 

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь, и поспешил в ванную.

***

Когда они вышли из дверей гостинцы, город уже проснулся. В отличие от вчерашнего вечера в воздухе ощущалась некоторая свежесть, которую Грег списал на утренний час, а не на приближение обещанного урагана. Да и небо пока что было безоблачным, разве что чуть менее ярким.

— Где вы собрались угнать машину? — Грег посмотрел на парковку отеля.

— Разумеется, не здесь, — поморщился Холмс, перехватывая объемный пакет. — Парковка супермаркета — идеальное место для нашего преступления. 

— Но нас же будут искать! — возразил Грег.

— Я вас умоляю! Никто и не собирался все время ехать на угнанной машине, это было бы безумием. Нам нужно всего лишь выбраться отсюда. 

Майкрофт поморщился. Хотя он храбрился и делал вид, что у него ничего не болит, отбитые ребра то и дело напоминали о себе. Как и чуть припухшая десна.

— Давайте я понесу, — сказал Грег, поправляя свой рюкзак и перехватывая у Холмса пакет.

Он коротко коснулся руки Майкрофта и ощутил, насколько та была холодной — при том, что столбик термометра уже неуклонно полз вверх. Оставалось лишь поражаться тому, что внешне Холмс сохранял полное спокойствие, будучи внутри одной сплошной натянутой струной.

— Чтоб ваша лодыжка к вечеру снова распухла?! — возмутился Майкрофт, не собираясь отдавать груз.

Грег не стал спорить. На несколько секунд он задержал взгляд на Холмсе. Удивительно, но даже с покрасневшей от солнца кожей, в откровенно дешевых вещах, тот умудрялся сохранять свою аристократическую ауру власти. 

Они прошли около получаса и оказались перед супермаркетом с сине-желтой вывеской.

— Может, попросим кого-нибудь нас подвезти? — Полицейский в Греге делал последние попытки соблюсти свои принципы.

— И нас с восьмидесятипроцентной вероятностью ограбят и убьют, как только покинем пределы города, — парировал Холмс, видя, как Грег с очевидным осуждением качает головой. 

Ситуация Холмсу не нравилась: все, что могло пойти не так в этом деле, уже пошло не так. От начала до конца. К проблемам с преследователями из МИ-5 добавились сложности с наркоторговцами, задержка в пути и полное отсутствие связи! Майкрофт вздохнул и медленно осмотрел ряды припаркованных машин в поисках подходящей. С техническими спецсредствами ему было бы в разы проще, но сейчас приходилось действовать так, как двадцать пять лет назад учил наставник по шпионской службе, выживший агент с шифром два нуля: полагаясь только на свои мозги и подручные материалы.

Из всех припаркованных авто больше всего доверия Майкрофту внушил «Форд Эскорт» восьмидесятых годов, который, судя по внешнему виду, содержался в прекрасном техническом состоянии, а значит, вряд ли мог сломаться в самый неподходящий момент. И признаков установки сигнализации на нем не было. Холмс осмотрелся по сторонам: ни одной камеры наблюдения. И полицейских тоже нет. Это уже играло ему на руку. Теперь бы вспомнить, как его учили открывать автомобили!

Просунув проволоку между уплотнителем и стеклом, Майкрофт попытался подцепить запор. Когда Холмсу стало казаться, что он начисто растерял нужные навыки, раздался заветный щелчок, и ручка двери легко подалась под пальцами. То, что надо! Он быстро уселся в машину и открыл Грегу пассажирскую дверь.

— Надеюсь, я еще не стал кабинетной крысой. — С этими словами Майкрофт дернул потроха проводов под рулевой колонкой.

Старенький двигатель, покашляв, ожил. Через минуту они уже выруливали с парковки.

— Не дергайтесь так, вы привлекаете ненужное внимание, — покривился Майкрофт, видя, как Грег то и дело озирается по сторонам.

— Да я… Черт, мистер Холмс! Я впервые в жизни еду на краденой машине! — воскликнул полицейский. — Что вы еще умеете? Надеюсь, нам не придется угонять вертолет или самолет?

Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами.

— Теоретически, я могу управлять и тем, и другим. Но, врать не буду, больше пятнадцати лет не практиковался.

— Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы нам это и не понадобилось, — проворчал Лестрейд.

***

Дорога была на удивление однообразной: бесконечные кустарники, непонятные деревья, холмы и все это — на фоне голубого неба, по которому все чаще и чаще пробегали облака. Раскаленный диск солнца, казалось, был завешен какой-то вуалью. В любой другой ситуации Грег наслаждался бы такими видами, но здесь и сейчас то и дело боролся с желанием обернуться назад и попытаться найти взглядом слежку.

— Расслабьтесь, — сказал Майкрофт, видя напряжение Грега. — По моим подсчетам, они выйдут на нас не раньше, чем через двое суток.

— Приличный срок, — присвистнул Лестрейд. — Как вы собрались их столько времени водить за нос? 

— Я смог бы делать это и дольше, будь у меня что-нибудь из нужных мне технических средств, но, увы, сеньоры наркоторговцы ничего мне не оставили, — едко усмехнулся Холмс. 

— Но, мне кажется, искать нас в этой стране... Это все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена! 

— Ошибаетесь, с современными системами наблюдения это не такая уж и сложная задача. — Холмс распрямил пальцы на руле, пытаясь немного размять затекшие руки. — Так или иначе, мы неизбежно засветимся на камерах наблюдения. 

— Большой Брат наблюдает и ничего не пропускает? 

— Не так тщательно, как в Лондоне, но при желании нас смогут найти, — кивнул Майкрофт.

— И ведь мы не сможем от них отбиться!

— Поэтому будем бегать так долго, как получится, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

Грег кивнул, но, не желая завершать разговор на такой ноте, продолжил:

— Я все хотел спросить, но времени не было. Как Шерлока подстрелили? Вы сказали, он вне опасности, но что произошло? 

— Кассета хранилась у одного моего... оппонента. — Майкрофт осторожно подобрал нужные слова. — Шерлоку удалось ее изъять, но не так незаметно, как хотелось. Встретиться со мной он не смог, а кассета нужна была мне неповрежденной, так что братец решил использовать в своей схеме вас. Самого его, к сожалению, выследили и ранили в ногу. 

— А Джон? Как он?

— Все в порядке, небольшой ушиб, не более. 

Грег вздохнул, задумчиво посмотрел на кончики пальцев. 

— Мистер Холмс, насколько все плохо? Я бы хотел знать, во что мы все-таки вляпались...

Майкрофт позволил себе немного расслабиться. Лестрейд не спросил о содержании кассеты, и пока что это было хорошо. Конечно, всегда можно отмахнуться от полицейского, сославшись на государственную тайну, но это выглядело бы примитивной попыткой скрыть что-то нелицеприятное. Старший инспектор совсем не дурак и понял бы, что на кассете есть что-то, бросающее тень на безупречную репутацию всесильного Холмса. 

— Вам достаточно знать, что дело очень серьезное, раз приехал лично я, не кто-то из моих людей, — холодно ответил Майкрофт.

Грег кивнул и посмотрел на часы: они были в пути уже почти три часа, и желание выйти хотя б минут на десять из раскалявшейся все больше и больше машины становилось очень сильным. 

— Может, остановимся на заправке? — предложил Грег. — Хоть воды купить...

Майкрофт кивнул: рано или поздно угнанный автомобиль все равно надо будет заправить.

***

Оказаться в кондиционированном помещении затрапезного мини-маркета для Грега стало настоящим счастьем. Ощущая, как по спине под рубашкой скатывается капля пота, он на смеси испанского и английского объяснил оператору список покупок и, оплатив бензин, направился к Майкрофту.

— Теперь у нас есть вода. — Грег положил в салон одну большую бутылку воды, а вторую, запотевшую, тут же открыл и сделал несколько глотков.

— Вы решили заполучить ангину? — Майкрофт как раз вернул на место заправочный пистолет и теперь смотрел на Грега, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— А, что мне будет? — махнул рукой Лестрейд, забираясь в салон. 

Холмс лишь фыркнул и последовал его примеру. 

— Вот, держите, для вас купил. — Грег протянул Майкрофту буррито. 

Холмс бросил на предлагаемое угощение мимолетный взгляд и лишь покривил губы.

— Благодарю, но я не голоден. 

Грег чуть нахмурился.

— Вы с самого утра ничего не ели. 

Майкрофт снова передернул плечами. 

— Это не проблема, я привык. 

— Соблюдаете диету? — поинтересовался Грег и тут же мысленно дал себе подзатыльник: он же видел, каким пухлым был Майкрофт в молодости! Очевидно же, нынешнее его телосложение — результат строгой диеты и упорных тренировок. 

— Во-первых, за рулем неудобно есть, а во-вторых, я бы не стал рисковать, покупая еду на заправках. Пищевое отравление нам совсем ни к чему. — Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Грега.

Лестрейд задумчиво посмотрел на буррито. В начале своих злоключений, помнится, он не рисковал покупать еду в деревенских забегаловках, а тут... А тут рядом был Холмс, и все казалось уже не настолько страшным.

**Глава 4**  
РИСУНОК 2  
Стемнело, как всегда, быстро. Грег из последних сил боролся с желанием заснуть и мог лишь догадываться, как Холмс умудряется держаться. Иногда Лестрейд бросал на него настороженные взгляды, опасаясь, что тот может уснуть за рулем, но Майкрофт выглядел предельно собранным и бодрым. Это успокаивало, но в то же время пугало: как ему это удавалось? Каких сил ему все это стоило? Будь Грег уверен, что не отрубится в самый неподходящий момент, сам попросился бы за руль. 

Борясь со сном, Лестрейд на полную открыл окно, запустив в салон раскаленный воздух и пыль. По обочинам дороги стали все чаще попадаться небольшие деревеньки, люди в которых были ярко одеты и непривычно веселы. Преодолев еще буквально десяток миль, беглецы въехали в Веракрус, наполненный шумом и суетой. Но не привычной Грегу гудящей суетой европейского мегаполиса, нет. Здесь играла громкая музыка, отовсюду доносились радостные выкрики и то и дело взрывались петарды. У баров уже начали собираться горожане, одетые в яркие и иногда пугающие костюмы и маски, изображавшие разнообразных мертвецов. То и дело с залива налетали крепкие порывы ветра, но, казалось, здесь они никого не волновали.

— Охренеть, — сказал Грег, глядя на два разодетых в национальные костюмы скелета, вытанцовывавших какую-то смесь всех латиноамериканских танцев разом.

— Вы еще чего-то ждали от Дня Мертвых? Празднование как раз в самом разгаре, — меланхолично сообщил Холмс, направляя автомобиль на мост. — Везде, где есть туристы, этот национальный праздник принял масштабы бразильского карнавала. В глубинке все гораздо тише и спокойнее.

Грег поежился — он не понимал и терпеть не мог ни Хэллоуин, ни местные его разновидности. Вечно на этот дурацкий праздник в Лондоне случались самые кровавые убийства. Если б не дурак-суперинтендант, Грег перенес бы свой отпуск на любой другой месяц, чтоб не приезжать сюда в начале ноября, когда Мексика сходила с ума по мертвецам.

— Нет, я, конечно, видел в интернете, как его отмечают… — Тут по другой стороне улицы пронеслась стайка пацанов с украшенным цветами черепом. Грегу хотелось верить, что он был не настоящим. 

— В любой культуре есть день памяти мертвых, только где-то это — день скорби, где-то —страха. А здесь — это день радости и веселья. — Майкрофт остановил автомобиль на парковке первого же торгового центра. Чуть дальше, на свободной площадке, вовсю шло какое-то театральное представление. 

— И что теперь?

— Теперь выходим и идем. В городе придется остаться на ночь: погода портится, и уже темно, — сообщил Холмс. — Мне нужно отдохнуть. Но для начала надевайте вот это. — Он перегнулся через сиденье и вытащил пакет. 

Грег порылся в содержимом пакета и в удивлении поднял брови: зачем им карнавальные шмотки?

— А это нахрена?

Холмс с обреченным видом вздохнул.

— Инспектор, мы в сложной ситуации. У нас ограничены материальные ресурсы, нет техники, на хвосте мои противники. Какую маскировку вы предлагаете? Как по мне, День Мертвых нам только на руку. В Веракрусе есть камеры наблюдения, к которым мои противники теоретически могут получить доступ. Да, они не знают, под каким именем я нахожусь здесь, но будет лучше, если вероятность быть узнанными мы сведем к нулю.

С этими словами Майкрофт вытащил маску черепа и цилиндр, и, не моргнув глазом, нацепил на себя эти странные вещи.

— Так и будете сидеть и ждать, пока нами кто-то заинтересуется? — Из-под маски голос Холмса звучал немного глухо.

Лестрейд тряхнул головой. Нервы начинали сдавать, и ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Нет, кто бы ему поверил, — перед им сидит Майкрофт Холмс в нелепейшей дешевой маске и цилиндре! Грег все-таки не сдержался и заржал, стоило ему вытащить то, что предназначалось лично ему, — костюм графа Дракулы! Маска с приклеенными к ней окровавленными клыками, естественно, прилагалась.

— Когда прекратите веселиться, перевоплощайтесь и вылезайте. — Майкрофт первым выбрался из автомобиля и накинул на себя длинный, в пол, плащ из какого-то очень дешевого синтетического материала. Грег не мог не отметить, что Холмсу этот образ вполне шел — высокий, худой… ну, вылитый скелет!

Грег натянул маску, потом, выйдя из автомобиля, сначала закинул на плечи рюкзак, потом поверх него — плащ, и стал Дракулой-Квазимодо. Тут, как нельзя кстати, и лодыжка напомнила о себе.

— Мне только клюки не хватает, — сообщил он Холмсу, который протирал руль и все, до чего они могли дотронуться, платком.

— Хм, думаете, что так уберете ДНК? — Под маской Грег скептично приподнял бровь: ему ли не знать, сколько они тут уже оставили следов помимо отпечатков пальцев. — И это поможет оторваться от наших преследователей?

— Отнюдь, эта исключительно ради местной полиции, если они вдруг займутся делом об угоне. Они не станут заморачиваться с поиском волос и частичек эпидермиса. В лучшем случае, снимут отпечатки, а может, просто вернут имущество владельцу, — безэмоционально сообщил Холмс и, оглядев салон, захлопнул дверь. — Идемте, поищем приличный отель. И, желательно, подальше от этого места.

Майкрофт направился вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в разноцветные улицы. Сейчас, когда беглецы, скрытые своими нарядами, смешались с толпой, можно было ощущать себе чуть в большей безопасности, но все равно Холмс невольно отслеживал взглядом любого странно ведущего себя «мертвеца». За эти пару суток в нем снова возродился агент Антарктика, которого, как надеялся Холмс, он давно похоронил в себе.

Они шли по оживленным, расцвеченным разноцветными огнями улицам, и Грег не переставал удивляться, какой страной контрастов была Мексика. Еще утром они были в тихом, пусть и туристическом городишке, а сейчас шли по улицам настоящего города со зданиями музеев, торговых центров, яркими витринами кафе и ресторанов и теряющимися на их фоне невысокими жилыми домами с большими балконами и неизменно светлыми стенами.

Выбравшись на широкую, выложенную бетонными плитами набережную, заполненную туристами и местными жителями, мужчины двинулись дальше.

— Может, туда? — Грег кивнул в сторону уличного указателя, гласившего, что где-то поблизости находится отель.

— Как я сказал — подальше. Это дешевый отель, а нам нужно что-то классом повыше.

— Повыше?..

— Вы стали бы искать беглеца в дорогом отеле? — Грегу показалось, что даже под маской черепа он видит, как Холмс насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Не стали бы, — сказал Майкрофт, отвесив церемонный поклон симпатичной бёртоновской «невесте», приветливо помахавшей ему рукой. 

— Вы ей понравились, — усмехнулся Грег, понимая, что нервное напряжение надо как-то снимать.

— Не выпадайте из образа, инспектор, — парировал Холмс и вовсю принялся заигрывать с улыбчивой молодежью.

«Да Холмс железный!» — пронеслось в мозгу Грега, когда он увидел, как легко и непринужденно Майкрофт, под восторженные аплодисменты зевак, исполнил пару па с милой вампиршей.

Высокое здание отеля, стоявшего почти на берегу, стало для Грега спасительным оазисом. Он с надеждой всмотрелся в освещенные окна номеров: только бы среди них нашелся какой-нибудь пустующий!

Девушка-администратор в черных перчатках с нарисованными на них костями улыбнулась двум приветливым туристам, сообщившим, что они американцы и хотели бы задержаться в городе на денек, пока их друзья совершают восхождение на Сьерра-де-Сан-Марта.

— К сожалению, сейчас свободны только два номера — одноместный и для новобрачных. Они на разных этажах. День Мертвых, сеньоры…— сообщила с немного виноватой улыбкой девушка. — Все забронировано.

Грег нахмурился: находиться с Майкрофтом на разных этажах, да еще и без связи, было паршивой идеей.

— Номер для новобрачных нас устроит, — белозубо улыбнулся Майкрофт, изящно поправив цилиндр. Маску он снял, но повернулся к камерам видеонаблюдения так, чтобы лицо точно не попало ни на одну из них. — Мы бы не хотели расставаться на целую ночь.

Грег закашлялся. Нет, ему точно пора перестать удивляться тому, что выкидывал Холмс. Воистину, он был бездонным сундуком чудес! За скучным фасадом, оказалось, скрывались целый лабиринт и американские горки в одном флаконе.

Администратор понимающе кивнула.

— Минутку, приготовлю документы и отдам распоряжение подготовить номер.

— А это не опасно? — тихо поинтересовался у Майкрофта Грег. — Вы представили нас парой, но Мексика же…

— …католическая и патриархальная страна, но к однополым отношениям в крупных городах все давно привыкли, — с улыбкой подхватил Холмс и, заметив, как девушка краем глаза смотрит за ними, мягко коснулся руки Грега.

Лестрейд вздрогнул: со стороны этого было не видно, но он-то почувствовал, как мелко дрожит рука Майкрофта. Никто не знал, чего Холмсу стоило держаться на людях бодрым и жизнерадостным. Пришлось подавить вздох: так хотелось помочь Майкрофту!

— Заполните документы, пожалуйста, и оставьте пожелания по поводу завтрака. Ужин вы уже пропустили, но можно заказать в номер…

Стандартный в таких случаях набор информации Грег слушал вполуха: ему начинало казаться, что, перестань он касаться Холмса, тот непременно свалится в обморок от усталости.

Когда с оформлением было покончено, зеркальный лифт доставил беглецов на пятый этаж. Закрывшаяся за ними дверь номера позволила немного расслабиться и хоть на время ощутить себя в безопасности. 

— Вроде бы ни от кого не удирали по джунглям, но какого ж хрена я так устал? — риторически спросил Грег, стягивая с себя плащ и рюкзак и бросая их на диван в небольшой гостиной. 

— Нервное напряжение, инспектор, — ответил Майкрофт, устало прислонившись к стене.

— К такому в полицейской академии меня не готовили, — буркнул Грег. — Идите в душ первым, — предложил он, понимая, насколько устал Майкрофт. — Я пока тут разберусь.

Холмс не стал ничего отвечать, просто молча вытащил из рюкзака мазь и скрылся в ванной. Грег для начала извлек из рюкзака пару пистолетов: каким бы хорошим ни был отель, а неприятности лучше встречать вооруженным. 

Заткнув один пистолет за пояс, он отправился в спальню, чтобы положить второй под подушку Майкрофта. То, что Грег увидел на кровати, заставило его нервно улыбнуться: горничная соорудила из полотенец двух лебедей. 

— Ну, спасибо, хотя бы лепестков роз не насыпали, — буркнул Лестрейд. — Гребанная мелодрама. — Он засунул оружие так, чтобы в случае чего его можно было без проблем достать, и ликвидировал лебедей. 

Стук в дверь заставил вздрогнуть, но Грег вспомнил, что Майкрофт, кажется, заказывал ужин в номер, и пошел открывать. 

От аромата, который исходил от тарелок на тележке, живот Грега предательски заурчал. Отдав милой девушке из обслуживания номеров чаевые, он вкатил тележку в комнату и поспешил поднять все крышки: пицца, жаркое, салаты.... Стоило поскорее начать ужин!

***

Майкрофт устало оперся о раковину. День в дороге вымотал его до предела. Слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы держать лицо. Возможно, будь он один, было бы проще, не приходилось бы то и дело напоминать себе о необходимости сохранять привычную маску… Но рядом был Лестрейд. Чертов открытый, улыбчивый Лестрейд, который, если не держать его на расстоянии, мог начать задавать лишние и очень неудобные вопросы.

Преодолевая усталость, Майкрофт тщательно нанес мазь на ушибы и, глядя в зеркало, удостоверился, что десна каким-то чудом не воспалилась. Потом он внимательно посмотрел в глаза своему отражению.

— Ничто на свете не вынудит тебя снова стать слабым, — прошептал Майкрофт. Об этом определенно стоило напомнить себе, потому что память упорно подкидывала обрывки тяжелого сна, что он видел прошлой ночью. Пока не хотелось сильно заострять на нем внимание, но... Майкрофт понимал, что, кажется, кошмары, мучившие его когда-то каждую ночь, вернулись. Может быть, тогда, много лет назад, стоило не скрывать случившееся, а обратиться за помощью к специалистам? Рассказать о своем позоре, да и черт бы с ним?

Решив, что занимает ванную уже неприлично долго, Холмс облачился в уютный гостиничный халат и вышел в комнату.

— Наконец-то вы выплыли, — поприветствовал его Грег, судя по всему, отужинавший в одиночку. — Теперь моя очередь.

— А вы, я вижу, уже разобрались с ужином? — Майкрофт заметил большое жирное пятно на рубашке Грега. — Пицца еще осталась?

— Да, осталась, а что? — напрягся Лестрейд.

— Ничего. — Холмс лишь пожал плечами. — Иногда я тоже люблю вредную еду, и сейчас именно тот случай, когда можно ее себе позволить. — Майкрофт подмигнул Грегу.

Лестрейд добродушно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Меня не ждите, мистер Холмс, ложитесь, я как-нибудь в темноте доберусь.

Майкрофт ответил натянутой улыбкой, дождался, когда Грег скроется в ванной, и почти рухнул в кресло около тележки. Сил не было, хотелось поскорее улечься в мягкую постель, но одно дело осталось незавершенным. Взяв в одну руку кусок одуряюще пахнувшей пиццы, другой он подхватил со столика карту страны.

***

Закончив с банными процедурами, Грег вышел из ванной комнаты и прислушался к звукам в номере: было тихо, но свет из-под закрытой двери спальни все же пробивался. Майкрофт лег, но на этот раз не погасил ночник? Осторожно нажав на дверную ручку, Лестрейд шагнул в комнату. К его удивлению, Холмс не спал, а сидел за письменным столиком с разложенной картой и что-то писал в гостиничном блокноте.

— Чем вы заняты? — поинтересовался Грег, подойдя ближе.

— Я обещал вам подумать, как спасти пленниц в лагере наркоторговцев, не так ли? — Холмс вопросительно, но в тоже время мягко посмотрел на Грега. — С помощью этой карты я составил записку для федеральной полиции с указанием примерных координат лагеря. — Он вырвал листок из блокнота так, чтобы логотип отеля не было видно. — Мог ошибиться на пару сотен ярдов, но не более. Завтра отправим это по почте. Если хотите, конечно же. Я попросил принести утром обычный конверт, но с марками.

Лестрейд опешил: что на это было ответить?

— Я как-то не ожидал…

— Я не бессердечная тварь, инспектор. — Майкрофт тяжело поднялся и, чуть прихрамывая, дошел до кровати. — Я мыслю рационально, а в тот момент у нас не было шансов спастись другим путем. — Он откинул одеяло и потянулся поправить подушку, но охнул от боли. Грег кинулся на помощь:

— Давайте помогу! Вот, так будет удобнее. 

— Благодарю, — кивнул Майкрофт, после чего, не снимая халата, забрался под одеяло. 

Грег улегся на свою половину кровати. Хорошо, что служащие отеля предусмотрели в номере два одеяла, а не одно, иначе бы ситуация была совсем идиотской.

— Доброй ночи, — зачем-то сказал Грег, отворачиваясь к своему краю кровати.

— Доброй, — отозвался Майкрофт.

***

Майкрофт снова чувствовал, как ему сдавило запястья, как чужие грубые руки сжимают талию, до боли вдавливаясь в ребра, как пальцы скользят ниже, вжимаются в бедра, и на него наваливается тяжелое тело. Он хотел остановить это, но не мог ничего сделать. Впервые он был настолько беспомощен и слаб, что ненавидел сам себя, ненавидел свою наивность, глупую влюбленность!

Дыхания не хватало, слезы, которые оказалось невозможно сдержать, обжигали щеки. Хотелось кричать, но голоса не было.

— Проснитесь, проснитесь! — Холмс услышал донесшийся до него голос и вздрогнул. Кошмар начал медленно отступать. Вокруг больше не пахло дорогим мужским парфюмом и потом, был лишь запах свежевыстиранного постельного белья, гостиничного геля для душа и Грега. 

Не в силах осознать, где он находится и что происходит, Майкрофт резко сел на кровати. Тут же поднес руку к лицу, пытаясь стереть непрошенные слезы. Черт, только этого не хватало! Только не на глазах у этого инспектора! Только не снова! Чертов Лестрейд еще и свет включить додумался!

— Что с вами? — Словно не понимая, насколько все это неловко для Холмса, Грег уселся напротив, смешно поджав под себя ноги. В его карих глазах плескались беспокойство и страх.

— Все в порядке. — Майкрофт попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться.

— Как-то непохоже, — покачал головой Грег, все так же пристально глядя на него.

— Лучше не лезьте, инспектор, — попытался отмахнуться Холмс, понимая, что это получилось бы с кем угодно, но только не с таким эмпатом, как Грег. — Это прошлое. Далекое прошлое. Рабочий момент.

— И вас до сих пор мучают кошмары? — спросил Грег. Он-то понимал, о каком именно моменте идет речь. Слишком хорошо понимал, потому что сейчас у него перед глазами снова стояли лица _тех_ парней. Из _той_ комнаты. И опять хотелось врезать по холеным мордам!

— Иногда, когда ситуация слишком напряженная. Или был некий триггер, — нехотя ответил Майкрофт. Совсем отмалчиваться в этой ситуации было бесполезно, Лестрейд бы не оставил своих попыток докопаться до истины.

Грег стиснул кулаки. Как же хотелось обнять Майкрофта! Но ведь этим он точно раскроет свою осведомленность… Да и как воспримет Холмс такое бесцеремонное вторжение в личное пространство? А с другой стороны… И Лестрейд все же сделал то, о чем давно мечтал, — подался вперед и нежно привлек Майкрофта к себе.

— Вы что себе… — Холмс тут же напрягся и вывернулся из объятий, ошарашенно глядя на Грега.

— Да ничего… простите. — Тот отвел взгляд и принялся изучать складки на пододеяльнике. — Мама в детстве всегда меня обнимала, когда мне снились плохие сны, — сказал Грег первое, что пришло на ум. —Тогда, в пещере, вам тоже снился кошмар, я придвинулся ближе — и вы успокоились. Вот я и подумал...

— Вы плохо подумали. — Майкрофту пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы удержать на лице холодную маску еле сдерживаемого раздражения. Новость о том, что Грег уже не первый раз стал свидетелем его беспокойного сна, ничуть не порадовала. 

— Вам принести воды? — решил чуть разрядить обстановку Грег.

— Не стоит, спасибо, — ответил Холмс и снова улегся в кровать. — Давайте спать, поговорить успеем в дороге. — Он натянул повыше одеяло и закрыл глаза. — Я понимаю, вы от меня так просто не отстанете.

Грег еще пару мгновений смотрел на точеный профиль Майкрофта и его растрепанные волосы. Что он мог сделать? Вот теперь точно ничего. Лестрейд улегся на свою половину кровати. На душе было горько и больно. Вот оно, подтверждение, что Холмс совсем не такой всесильный и ледяной. Он точно такая же жертва насилия, как и все те, с кем Грегу доводилось работать. У Майкрофта Холмса за фасадом внешнего благополучия скрыты загнанные в самые отдаленные уголки памяти демоны прошлого, которые так и будут отравлять ему всю оставшуюся жизнь. Лестрейд вздохнул и выключил свет.

Майкрофт уставился в темноту; судя по дыханию инспектора, тот уснул. Холмсу было страшно. Страшно не совладать с собой в этой ситуации, страшно открыться чужому человеку. Все эти годы он так тщательно маскировал свои раны, что уже решил — они наконец-то зарубцевались. Но нет, тонкая кожица лопнула, и гной хлынул наружу. А еще… Майкрофт почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки при воспоминании об объятьях Грега. Пусть касание было мимолетным и Холмс по привычке поспешил от него освободиться, но тепло другого человека неожиданно принесло покой. Словно это была не только физическая, но и моральная поддержка.

Холмс задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и тут же отогнал полезшие в голову ненужные мысли. Он не имел сейчас права думать ни о чем постороннем. Нужно было справиться с поставленной целью, спасти страну и карьеру, а потом уже думать о личном. Как и всегда.

***

Семи часов сна было мало, но больше в этой ситуации они не могли себе позволить. Майкрофт бесшумно встал с кровати и поморщился: тело хотя и болело, но уже не так сильно. Грег был прав, эта подозрительного вида мазь оказалась эффективной. Грег… Холмс задержал взгляд на кровати: Лестрейд крепко спал, закинув одну руку за голову, а другую пристроив на животе. Одеяло сползло, и Майкрофт получил возможность еще лучше рассмотреть красивый торс полицейского. Холмс не мог не признать, что Грег привлекателен. Сильные руки, широкие плечи, рельефные мышцы, узкие бедра… Майкрофт тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя лишние мысли: сейчас точно не время позволять организму взять свое, мужское.

Холмс вошел в ванную комнату и запер дверь. В юности он очень долго не чувствовал потребности в отношениях и сексе. Всегда было что-то более интересное. А потом, когда он наконец решился довериться, подумал было, что ему встретился тот, кто отнесется к нему с пониманием, тот, при виде кого стало чаще биться сердце, произошло… _это_. Предательство. Издевательство. Насмешка — над его наивностью и неопытностью. 

После той ночи Майкрофт много лет бежал от мыслей о новой любви и отношениях. Ему не нужна была любовь, она лишь отнимала силы и время, которые можно направить на служение стране. Год за годом Холмс собирал в своих руках нити власти, все больше и больше запрещая себе думать о чувствах. Он убеждал себя, что ничего подобного ему не нужно. Если позволить чувствам взять верх — можно ведь снова влюбиться в подонка! А сексуальную энергию вполне реально направлять в другое русло. Неизбежное для здорового мужского организма требование сексуальной разрядки эффективно заглушалось длительным участием в международных переговорах или анализом всех статей расходной части бюджета на будущий год. Или… Да черт возьми, дел всегда было полно! А если становилось совсем плохо, можно было обратиться к услугам профессионала. Сжать в руках подтянутые бедра молодого парня и войти в податливое тело. Отыметь его. Быстро и довольно жестко, может быть, даже грубо. Не думая о партнере. Кончить — и уйти через пять минут. В такие моменты Майкрофт ненавидел себя за человеческую слабость. Какой бы совершенной машиной для решения политических вопросов он ни делал себя, не получалось до конца побороть природу. Требующую партнера. 

— Мистер Холмс! — Майкрофт вздрогнул от стука в дверь. Очевидно, Лестрейд проснулся и забеспокоился. Холмс выругался сквозь зубы: надо же, простоял под душем добрые полчаса! Если Грег проснулся давно, то… Много чего интересного он успел подумать!

— Уже выхожу, — отозвался Майкрофт.

Грег облегченно выдохнул: еще пять минут тишины, и он бы точно принялся ломать дверь. Лестрейд понимал, что, скорее всего, Майкрофту нужно побыть одному, но… Но все равно было страшно.

— На сборы у вас полчаса. — Холмс вышел из ванной, на ходу вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы. — Я закажу завтрак.

***

Нависшие над городом облака совсем не нравились Грегу. Хотя они не были похожи на грозовые тучи, но все равно на душе было неспокойно. В карнавальном костюме, полы которого раздувал ветер, идти было не очень удобно, но простейшая маскировка, придуманная Холмсом, была в их ситуации самой эффективной. Отправив письмо в полицию и стараясь не выделяться на общем фоне, Майкрофт и Лестрейд дошли до парковки гипермаркета, прикрытой сверху гигантским сетчатым тентом, который служил своеобразной защитой от вездесущего палящего солнца, но ни капли не спасал от дождя.

— Опять будете угонять машину? — с подозрением спросил Грег.

— Зачем? — Холмс пожал плечами. — У нас есть документы, мы ее законно арендуем. Тут недалеко как раз есть пункт проката. Я пойду туда, а вы купите телефон и сим-карту. И все по этому списку. — Он протянул Лестрейду бумажку.

— Телефон?!

— Да, телефон. Самый простой, кнопочный, без камеры. И сим-карту. Они продаются в этой стране без документов. Идите, мы теряем время. Через час жду на этом же месте.

Грег с недоверием посмотрел на него, но Майкрофт сделал вид, что не заметил этого взгляда. Убедившись, что за ними нет слежки, Холмс быстрым шагом направился к пункту проката автомобилей. Если на этот раз все пойдет так, как он запланировал, ему понадобится очень хороший автомобиль.

***

Купив телефон в маленьком магазинчике неподалеку, Лестрейд нырнул в недра гипермаркета. Он думал, что в своем наряде будет смотреть очень глупо? Как же он ошибался! Уже на входе ему мило помахали два зомби.

Список Майкрофта оказался не самым большим: консервы, несколько бутылей воды, средства для оказания первой помощи, компас и пара пледов. А еще Грег вспомнил про бейсболку для себя любимого. Ураган ураганом, но после дождя всегда бывает солнце, а получить солнечный удар совсем не хотелось! Да и маскироваться с ней куда проще. В конечном итоге у него в корзине не оказалось ничего такого, что могло бы показаться кассиру необычным и привлечь внимание. Подумаешь, какой-то разряженный по случаю Дня Мертвых турист собрался на пару дней на природу.

Но на подходе к кассе Грега все же накрыл легкий приступ паники. Осторожно покрутив головой по сторонам и не заметив ничего подозрительного, Лестрейд отстоял небольшую очередь, оплатил покупки и направился на указанное место встречи.

Но Холмса не было. Грег беспомощно огляделся. Не подвело его чутье! Случилось что-то!

— Инспектор, идите сюда, — раздался почти рядом знакомый голос, и Грег увидел Холмса. Майкрофт уже скинул маскарадный костюм и сидел за рулем припаркованного поблизости огромного пикапа RAM. Машина была далеко не новой, радио не работало, а ее сиденья, похоже, видели то, о чем не расскажешь детям. — Загружайте все и поехали.

Мощный двигатель утробно заурчал, и Майкрофт вывел махину пикапа с парковки, направив его через город на север.

— Значит, взяли в аренду? — Грег вопросительно посмотрел на Холмса, одновременно пытаясь выбраться из ненавистного маскарадного костюма.

— Да, еще раз вам повторяю. Это критически важный этап моего плана, и я не хочу, чтобы, если нас остановит полиция, у них возникли вопросы по поводу документов на транспорт.

— Значит, спасение близко?

— Далеко. Как я и говорил, до безопасного места нам еще ехать и ехать.

— А телефон вам зачем? — Грег был уверен, что имеет право хотя бы на эти крохи информации.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Так просто Лестрейд от него точно не отцепится. Но пусть уж лучше спрашивает о плане спасения, чем о том, почему ночами Холмсу снятся кошмары.

— Мне понадобится связаться с одним человеком.

— Мистер Холмс, может быть вам, Джеймсам Бондам, все понятно и легко, но вот тупым полицейским типа меня… — Тут пикап подскочил на лежачем полицейском, притаившемся в тени одного из домов на выезде из города, и Лестрейд тоже подпрыгнул, чуть не прикусив язык. По местной раздолбайской традиции никаких знаков, оповещающих о препятствии, не было и в помине. — Выходит, у вас тут есть страховка? — продолжил он. — Кто-то вам помогает?

— Сейчас этот человек не помогает. Но после моего звонка кое-что сделает.

— А этому вашему человеку можно верить? — осторожно уточнил Грег.

— Да. Он обязан мне жизнью, — коротко ответил Холмс.

— И как он нам поможет?

Майкрофт наградил Грега красноречивым взглядом.

— Скажу лишь, что наше спасение находится на территории США.

— Вот и верь после этого британскому правительству. Вы, оказывается, плотнехонько связаны с Вашингтоном. — Грег нервно усмехнулся. — Этот ваш человек — из ЦРУ? 

— Не важно, — резко ответил Холмс. — Мои связи с разведкой другой страны никак не сказываются на решениях, которые я принимаю в интересах Соединенного Королевства, — добавил он, глядя на дорогу и стараясь не показывать, что тема была ему не очень приятна.

Грег кивнул, и на этом разговор прекратился. Лестрейд понятия не имел, о чем еще он может говорить с Майкрофтом. О ночном кошмаре? Боже упаси! Но ведь... Грег чуть покусал губу: а что, если все-таки попытаться? Майкрофт же сам сказал, что они поговорят в дороге. Но все же... Стоило ли сейчас возвращать Холмса в прошлое? Если бы Лестрейд не знал о содержимом кассеты, он бы обязательно спросил, а так... Сложить два и два — все и без того ясно как божий день. 

— Не лучше ли было выбрать какую-то менее приметную дорогу? — сказал Грег, увидев табличку с номером оживленной трассы и мысленно радуясь возможности продолжить разговор. — Я, пока мотался тут без вас, видел камеры наблюдения на пунктах оплаты.

Майкрофт покачал головой.

— В данной ситуации — нет. Нужно передвигаться как можно быстрее: мы и так выбились из графика, да еще и этот ураган! Неизвестно, что будет в ближайшее время и когда станет возможно продолжить движение. Потому мой выбор — в пользу основных дорог.

— Но мы же привлечем внимание...

— В нашем случае это оправданный риск. Машина попадет на камеры, но, во-первых, наши преследователи, как я уже говорил, не знают, под каким именем я здесь и, следовательно, не смогут быстро вычислить, на какой машине я передвигаюсь. Во-вторых, — какая машина, по вашему, привлечет больше внимания? Та, что едет в общем потоке по оживленной трассе, или та, что петляет по проселкам, поднимая море пыли? — Холмс бросил короткий взгляд на Грега и улыбнулся. — У нас обычная для этой местности машина. Желающим выследить нас придется потратить очень много времени, чтобы понять, на чем и куда мы едем. Наша задача — стараться не попадать на камеры самим. — С этими словами Майкрофт опустил солнцезащитный козырек и надел темные очки.

Лестрейд кивнул: в этой ситуации Холмс был прав.

***

Глядя на летящие под капот знаки дорожной разметки, Майкрофт размышлял над поведением своего спутника. Снова и снова оно не давало ему покоя. Холмсу не нравилось, что главный вопрос все еще не прозвучал. Любой человек на месте Лестрейда давно спросил бы, из-за чего их едва не пристрелили. Но — чудо! — инспектору для удовлетворения любопытства хватило лишь нескольких обтекаемых фраз. Майкрофт уже думал над этим, и теперь настало время снова вернуться к отложенным на потом мыслям. Что делать, если выяснится, что Лестрейд в курсе содержания записи? А ведь так вполне может оказаться! Почему он до сих пор не заговорил о причине ночных кошмаров Холмса? Ночью Майкрофт сам предложил ему отложить расспросы, и Лестрейд согласился, но пока все еще молчал. Неужели инспектор все знал?! В таком случае многое становилось на свои места.

Но даже если допустить, что Лестрейд знает об изнасиловании, все равно Холмсу не хотелось посвящать его в тонкости своей игры. В ней было слишком много мерзости и грязи. Это был его мир, его жизнь и впускать в нее постороннего категорически не рекомендовалось. Лестрейд стал бы здесь чуждым элементом.

Во вновь повисшем молчании Грег вздохнул. Спустя примерно полчаса он понял, что его, по традиции, начинает клонить в сон — пролетавший мимо пейзаж был хоть и красив, но слишком однообразен: пальмы, кусты, придорожные столбы... Зевнув, Грег поерзал на сиденье и попытался поразмыслить над тем, что имел. Ситуация была хуже некуда. Очень хотелось понять, что именно зависело от видеозаписи изнасилованием? Неужели та догадка, что посетила его после просмотра кассеты, верна? Неужели Майкрофт все-таки устранил своих обидчиков, и вот теперь кто-то хочет заполучить кассету, чтобы манипулировать им? В насколько же отчаянном положении оказался Холмс, раз сам отправился за кассетой? От напряжения голова начинала болеть и, чуть помассировав пальцами виски, Грег покривился: царапины напомнили о себе.

— О себе вы не подумали, инспектор? — спросил Холмс. — Лоб необходимо было обработать.

— На мне все заживает, как на собаке, не волнуйтесь, — лишь махнул рукой Грег. — Даже если мне посчастливилось подхватить какую-нибудь инфекцию, то я ее уже подцепил после нашего заплыва в речке да беготни по джунглям.

— Логично, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Советую вам немного отдохнуть. Я чувствую себя не лучшим образом, а дорога предстоит долгая. Через какое-то время я буду вынужден попросить вас сменить меня за рулем. Поспите, а если не получится заснуть, просто расслабьтесь.

Грег не стал спорить. Слишком многое на него навалилось, чтобы ночь в отеле решила все проблемы с усталостью. Лестрейд чуть откинул назад спинку сиденья, поправил ремень. Чертовски хотелось его вообще отстегнуть, как это делало большинство местных водителей, но здравый смысл подсказал, что лишнего общения с дорожной полицией лучше избежать. Сложив руки на животе, Грег сосредоточил свое внимание на мелькавшей за окном растительности и столбах. Вскоре эта картина убаюкала его и он сам не заметил, как уснул.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Лестрейда: тот на удивление быстро засопел, по-детски сжав руками ремень безопасности. Холмс вздохнул. То, чем он сейчас занимался, было слишком важно, и права на ошибку у него не было. Хотелось надеяться, что детектив-инспектор окажется достаточно надежным и опытным напарником и им удастся вернуться в Англию, сохранив чертову запись, которая сейчас лежала в кармане Майкрофта и, как ему казалось, жгла кожу через плотную ткань подкладки. Если бы это было возможно, Холмс бы немедленно уничтожил кассету, но ее нужно было привезти в Лондон. В ней одновременно были и конец, и спасение его карьеры.

_Англия, двумя месяцами ранее_

_Этот день начался как самый обычный рабочий день Майкрофта Холмса. Ровно в восемь тридцать утра он прибыл в свой офис — сосредоточенный, собранный и готовый к напряженной работе._

_Сказать, что прошедшие парламентские выборы добавили Майкрофту головной боли, означало сильно приуменьшить проблему. Ежедневно требовалось принимать решения по целому ряду стратегических вопросов, что, впрочем, было привычно, но один из них Холмсу уже порядком осточертел. Состав Кабинета министров! Все, кому полагалось, знали: есть только один человек, которому под силу убедить премьера принять «правильное» решение по очередному кандидату. И многие, слишком многие приходили в кабинет Холмса с вежливо-осторожными предложениями и обещаниями последующих всемерных благ. Терпение Майкрофта было на пределе: еще пара таких посетителей, и он лично отправит в Шерринфорд очередного просителя о назначении нужного человека на заветную должность._

_— Мистер Холмс, вас хочет видеть сэр Спрингфилд, — доложила Антея._

_Майкрофт вздрогнул и поморщился. Хорошо, что коммутатор не передавал выражение его лица. Спрингфилд. МИ-5. Черт бы побрал этого... Впрочем, в сторону эмоции. Сейчас все они стали серьезными людьми и, в силу своего положения, должны были забыть некоторые инциденты того периода, когда он еще не оказался на тренировочной базе МИ-6 в роли курсанта._

_Холмс встретил невысокого худощавого седеющего брюнета дежурной улыбкой, не выражавшей абсолютно ничего._

_— Чем обязан внезапному визиту, сэр Спрингфилд? — Майкрофт решил не тратить время на церемонные расшаркивания._

_Сэр Арчибальд Спрингфилд, представитель одной из древнейших и влиятельнейших семей Королевства, а также не последнее лицо в руководстве МИ-5, церемонно улыбнулся._

_— У меня к вам есть разговор, мистер Холмс. В прошлый раз вы оказали поддержку моему проекту по переселению малообеспеченных подданных Ее Величества из непригодного жилья…_

_— Ваш проект заслуживал поддержки, сэр, — холодно прервал его Майкрофт._

_— Я рад, что такой политик, как вы, по достоинству его оценил, и знаю, сколько усилий вам пришлось приложить, чтобы убедить премьера реализовать проект. — Улыбка не сходила с губ Спрингфилда. — Но сейчас мне снова нужна ваша поддержка._

_Холмс чуть нахмурился. Похоже, и этот разговор грозил свернуть в надоевшую до оскомины колею. Но, к сожалению, именно этого просителя нельзя было сразу же выставить прочь, проморозив взглядом до костного мозга._

_— И в чем она будет заключаться, сэр Спрингфилд?_

_— Как вы знаете, моя единственная дочь недавно вышла замуж за сына лорда Джефферсона — Артура. Почему-то его имя убрали из списка кандидатов на должность в Кабинете министров. А он уже проявил себя в Министерстве обороны, и я бы хотел попросить вас урегулировать это недоразумение. — Арчибальд умолк, выжидающе глядя на Холмса._

_Майкрофт покривил губы, с безразличием глядя на просителя._

_— Вы, должно быть, осведомлены, что я предлагаю премьеру кандидатуры только тех людей, которые обладают большими способностями и могут помочь стране в такой нелегкий период. Ваш зять не проявил себя на должном уровне. Место в Кабинете не для него, — ответил Холмс, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово._

_Спрингфилд покачал головой._

_— Я надеялся, что вы более благоразумны, мистер Холмс. За все эти годы у меня ни разу не было повода усомниться в вашей беспристрастности, но сейчас… Вы мстите мне?_

_— С чего бы? — Майкрофт чуть приподнял брови._

_— Я тоже делал вид, что мы с вами не были знакомы до начала работы на благо Королевства. Но сейчас вы вынуждаете меня напомнить вам, что познакомились мы при несколько иных обстоятельствах. Когда я только лишь заканчивал университет. Как и мои друзья._

_Майкрофт внутренне напрягся, но внешне остался все такой же вежливой ледяной статуей. Он надеялся, что случившееся никогда не напомнит о себе извне, хватало с него внутренних кошмаров, но сейчас… Сейчас один из тех троих сидел прямо перед ним. Да и имя второго уже прозвучало в стенах кабинета._

_— Посмотрите вот это, прошу вас. — Спрингфилд протянул Холмсу смартфон с открытым видео._

_Майкрофт не сразу сообразил, что за запись ему предлагал Спрингфилд, но когда понял, какая комната была на экране…_

_— Я вижу, Майкрофт Холмс все же может проявлять человеческие эмоции, — прокомментировал Спрингфилд реакцию Майкрофта._

_Холмс мысленно выругался: он позволил себе слишком сильно нахмуриться и… И скорее всего на его лице промелькнула тень боли. Он смотрел на себя, распластанного на кровати, в момент, когда погибала его вера в любовь…_

_— К чему это видео? — спросил Майкрофт, отметив, что голос прозвучал слишком глухо, и с омерзением отложил смартфон в сторону._

_— Вы не знали о существовании записи, не так ли? — самодовольно улыбнулся Спрингфилд. — Теперь знаете. И я расскажу вам кое-что о том, зачем она мне, и почему я вспомнил про нее спустя столько лет._

_Он чуть подался вперед и положил руки на край стола Холмса, вынуждая того откинуться на спинку кресла._

_— Думаю, если об этом видео узнают премьер-министр или Ее Величество, ваши позиции серьезно пошатнутся. Казалось бы, тут вы выглядите жертвой. Но, видите ли, лорд Эдвард Гамильтон умер пару месяцев назад. Жаль, мог бы еще жить и жить, если бы в юности не сидел на стероидах в погоне за красивым телом, на которое западали девушки и парни. И вы ведь не стали исключением. — Он слегка усмехнулся. — Но о чем я? О том, что после смерти лорд был кремирован. Его кончина не вызвала вопросов, но не нам ли с вами знать, мистер Холмс, — вкрадчиво продолжил Арчибальд, — как много в руках обеих разведок препаратов, которые создают видимость естественной смерти? Как вы полагаете, что будет, если вместе с этим видео я поведаю премьеру об угрозах, которые получаю от вас, и о страхе за свою жизнь? И при этом сообщу, что в смерти лорда замешаны вы, с вашими-то неограниченными возможностями?_

_— Сообщайте — и станете преступником. Это будет конец вашей карьеры, а со временем, и свободы, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Совершенное вами преступление не имеет сроков давности по законам Королевства._

_— Пусть так, — меланхолично пожал плечами мужчина. — Мне осталось жить максимум полгода: рак, к сожалению. После моей смерти нужно, чтобы у кого-то была возможность заботиться не только о моей дочери, но и обо всей семье. И это может сделать мой зять Артур. Мы с Арчибальдом решили, что ему стоит дать наиболее выигрышный пост в правительстве. На его имени нет тени, и никто не посмеет слова сказать против него: он ведь не в ответе за то, что в молодости совершил отец его жены. Наоборот — его будут защищать от гнева такого человека, как вы. Мистер Холмс, вас уважают и боятся, но никто не любит._

_— А сам лорд Джефферсон? Он согласен сложить полномочия и отправиться в тюрьму, если о видео станет известно?_

_— Если досмотрите до конца, то увидите, что Арчибальда Джефферсона там просто нет. На видео лишь вы, я и лорд Гамильтон. — Спрингфилд в который раз бесстрастно улыбнулся. — Зато в конце записи вы угрожаете нам. Прямым текстом. И вот… — Он вздохнул. — Эдвард мертв, а я получаю угрозы… Вы долго вынашивали план мести, мистер Холмс._

_— Вы ничего не докажете, — холодно бросил Майкрофт, понимая, что в этот самый момент оказался втянут в игру, от которой не может отказаться._

_— Вы тоже. Но тень на вашем имени приведет к масштабным перестановкам в Кабинете. И вообще — во всем механизме управления Королевством. Вы лишитесь власти. Ведь почему вам доверяют премьер и королева? Вы кристально чисты. А тут вдруг выплывает такое… Вместо того, чтобы, как добропорядочный подданный Ее Величества, обратиться к помощи полиции и наказать виновников по всей строгости закона, вы сами вершите правосудие! Едва ли вы найдете поддержку._

_— А почему же лорд Джефферсон сам не пришел ко мне? — с напускной усталостью поинтересовался Майкрофт._

_— Зачем ему это, мистер Холмс? В его руках оригинал записи — пленка. И я сразу скажу вам: не пытайтесь пойти ва-банк. — Арчибальд прищурился. — Если вы сейчас с этим видео отправитесь к премьеру, сами подставитесь под удар: признаете, что вас изнасиловали я и Гамильтон, но все равно не дотянетесь до Джефферсона. Никаких доказательств его участия в этим инциденте нет. Лорд Джефферсон как отец поспособствует карьере своего сына, и никто его за это не осудит, а вы уже не сможете этому помешать. С вашим участием или без, но Артур Джефферсон войдет в состав Кабинета министров. Вопрос только в том, где в этот момент будете лично вы? Мне-то терять нечего. Единственная возможность для вас сохранить свое положение — пойти навстречу просьбе старого друга._

_Майкрофт спокойно сложил руки в фамильном жесте._

_— Я услышал вас, сэр Спрингфилд._

_— И каково ваше решение? Впрочем, я могу дать вам три недели на размышление, до следующего заседания. Смартфон я вам оставлю — посмотрите запись в деталях, осмыслите. — С этими словами лорд встал и направился к двери. — Всего наилучшего, мистер Холмс. Рад был повидаться._

_Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Майкрофт судорожно ослабил галстук и прикусил губу. В висках стучала кровь, а перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги. Чертово прошлое! Он уже забыл о нем — и вот, когда никто не ждал, оно вернулось! Еще и запись этого позора! Как он мог тогда не видеть такое количество мелких деталей, которые буквально кричали: «Эдвард Гамильтон играет с тобой»?!_

_Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в темный потолок кабинета. Видео меняло все. Оно делало его беспомощной игрушкой в руках оставшихся в живых насильников. Когда-то давно Майкрофт решил, что мстить — недостойно. Он хотел заставить их ежесекундно ждать кары и вздрагивать при упоминании его имени. Но это оказалось ошибкой. Тогда, в начале карьеры, он мог бы раз и навсегда отомстить им, даже собственноручно, и это не имело бы таких сокрушительных последствий, как сейчас. Но тогда он не захотел мараться в грязи. А теперь его карьера полностью зависела от старой кассеты, и не только карьера, а само благополучие Королевства: Артур Джефферсон, по последним донесениям — которые еще предстояло запустить в разработку, — был замечен в связях с радикальными исламистскими группировками._

_Ему нужна была та кассета. Немедленно. Сейчас же. В целости и сохранности._

_«Ты мне нужен. Это срочно и касается лично меня». Майкрофт отправил сообщение на номер брата и чертыхнулся, заметив, как дрожат пальцы._

**Глава 5**

_Мексика_

Грег проснулся от ощущения, что машина слишком долго стоит на одном месте. Он открыл глаза, потянулся и отстегнул ремень. Тело, а в особенности ноги, основательно затекло. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Грег увидел, что пикап стоит на обочине какой-то проселочной дороги, а Холмс внимательно изучает разложенную на капоте карту, позаимствованную в номере отеля. 

— Что-то случилось? — Грег поспешил выбраться из машины. За то время, что он спал, погода успела поменяться не в лучшую сторону: солнца почти не было видно, по небу плыл сплошной занавес из темных облаков, а ветер, набирая силу, легко подхватывал с земли и кружил песчинки. 

— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил Майкрофт и кивнул, похоже, самому себе. — Я свернул с трассы: там все перекрыто из-за серьезной аварии, а объезд не внушил мне доверия — слишком много камер, гораздо больше, чем если бы мы поехали по выбранному мной маршруту.

— И что теперь? 

— Придется какое-то время ехать проселочными дорогами. — Майкрофт поморщился, когда сильный порыв ветра растрепал его волосы. — Без навигатора я не могу точно сказать, есть ли тут поблизости укрытие. Мы достаточно далеко от побережья, чтобы не волноваться по поводу наводнения, но ветер и ливень никто не отменял. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что ураган совсем близко, а мы без крыши над головой? — напрягся Грег. 

Холмс утвердительно кивнул. 

— Но насчет отсутствия крыши я бы не волновался: машина достаточно тяжелая, так что ураган этой категории ее точно никуда не унесет.

— Но приятного все равно мало. — Грег посмотрел, как небо на горизонте все больше и больше темнело. 

— Нужно ехать дальше, — сказал Майкрофт. — Какая бы погода ни была, мы не можем терять время.

Лестрейд покачал головой. Лично он предпочел бы поискать более надежное убежище, чем автомобиль, но спорить с Майкрофтом было себе дороже. Да и сам Грег понимал, что их фора может в скором времени сойти на нет. Рано или поздно преследователи выйдут на их след, и тогда беглецов точно не ждет ничего хорошего. 

— Мне нужен отдых. — Майкрофт повел плечами. Очевидно, они у него начали болеть от напряжения. — За руль придется сесть вам. 

— Не проблема, — кивнул Грег. — Только вы мне говорите, куда ехать. 

Оказавшись на месте водителя, Грег с чувством ругнулся: американский пикап был снабжен типичным для Штатов переключателем передач, расположенным прямо за рулем. Понятное дело, что ко всему можно привыкнуть, нужно лишь время. Но Грег всерьез опасался, что в ответственный момент может сильно затупить, пытаясь нащупать привычный рычаг между сиденьями. 

— Езжайте прямо, никуда не сворачивайте. — Майкрофт зевнул и снова повел плечами: годы работы над бумагами неминуемо закончились артрозом шейных позвонков.

Грег кивнул и, не включая поворотников, — кому они были нужны в этой глуши? — вырулил с обочины. Когда машина набрала скорость, Майкрофт вытащил с заднего сиденья пакет.

— Думаю, вы успели проголодаться, время обеденное. — Холмс протянул Грегу батончик с арахисом, заботливо вытащив его наполовину из обертки.

— Спасибо. — Лестрейд немного удивился, но шоколадку взял. Такого он от Майкрофта не ожидал. За то время, что они провели вместе, Холмс особо не задумывался о бытовых проблемах своего спутника, а тут… Так или иначе, на душе Грега на мгновение стало теплее.

***

Грег давил на газ так сильно, как это позволяла изобилующая крутыми поворотами дорога с глубокими кюветами по бокам и погодные условия. Надежда, что где-то на пути встретится мало-мальски приличный мотель, таяла с каждой минутой. И с каждой минутой на лобовом стекле становилось все больше и больше капель дождя. Пришлось поднять стекла, чтобы вода не залетала в салон.

— Мне кажется, эта дорога ведет нас в какую-то глушь, — сказал Грег, когда после очередного крутого поворота открылся не радующий глаз вид — плотные заросли невысоких деревьев и кустарников, среди которых стелилась лента грунтовки.

— Нет, она идет почти параллельно с той дорогой, по которой мы ехали, и в итоге выведет нас на один из нужных мне перекрестков, — ответил Майкрофт, понимая, что вряд ли они смогут выбраться на трассу до того, как с неба обрушится стена воды. 

Грег покачал головой.

— Мистер Холмс, может быть, вы скажите мне хоть что-нибудь о нашем маршруте? Какой перекресток вам нужен? Очень неприятно ощущать себя слепым котенком.

— Я уже объяснил вам, инспектор, почему не рассказываю лишнего, — сухо ответил Майкрофт и обернулся назад. 

Грег почувствовал, как холодеют кончики пальцев.

— Что случилось, мистер Холмс?

— Пока не уверен, но, вероятно, за нами хвост.

Грег бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Дорога была пустой, и только один автомобиль — пикап «Форд» — ехал за ними. Не то чтобы он преследовал их, но та невысокая скорость, которую держал Лестрейд на незнакомой дороге, позволяла запросто обогнать их машину. Однако «Форд» почему-то этого не делал. 

— И что теперь? — Грег чуть сильнее нажал на газ.

— Отбиться будет сложно. Они учли ошибки своих коллег.

— А если попытаемся оторваться? Может, удастся спрятаться... — Лестрейд понимал, что три пистолета против вооруженных до зубов агентов означают верный проигрыш.

— Впереди только небольшие деревеньки, среди десятка домов не затеряемся. Сворачивать некуда. — Майкрофт, отрегулировав боковое зеркало, пристально наблюдал за преследователями. — Оторваться от них в таких условиях у нас вряд ли выйдет.

— А есть вероятность, что это совпадение и нам просто по пути? — с надеждой спросил Грег, но тут же понял, что сказал какую-то глупость, и еще сильнее нажал на газ.

Холмс пожал плечами: 

— Маловероятно. 

Майкрофт достал из-за сиденья рюкзак с оружием и вытащил оттуда FN. Если уж придется стрелять, то хотя бы пулями, способными пробить бронежилет. 

Он понимал, насколько глупой будет эта попытка спастись, но других вариантов не было. При самом лучшем стечении обстоятельств он сможет незаметно выкинуть кассету в кусты. Пусть они сами окажутся в руках врагов — но не запись! Может статься, у него будет возможность вернуться и забрать ее. 

— Держите, пригодится. — Майкрофт протянул Лестрейду «Беретту». 

Едва только инспектор успел запихнуть пистолет за пояс, как по капоту и крыше пикапа ударила настоящая стена ливня. Грегу на мгновение показалось, что он не видит ничего, кроме воды, залившей лобовое стекло. Несколько секунд он давил на тормоз, чтобы за это время разобраться, как включить на максимальную скорость стеклоочистители. Однако и они не сильно помогали. Следом пришлось включать и фары — за окнами стемнело так, словно уже наступил поздний вечер. Звука двигателя стало не слышно, все заполнили собой рев ветра и грохот дождя по металлу. В какой-то момент Грег понял, что ему страшно. Просто по-детски страшно. Был бы маленьким мальчиком — убежал бы с криками к маме... Пришлось податься вперед, почти ложась грудью на руль, в надежде рассмотреть хоть что-то перед капотом пикапа.

Деревья от мощнейших порывов ветра стали пригибаться все ниже и ниже к земле. Рядом с лобовым стеклом пролетела какая-то отломанная ветка, лишь чудом его не повредив.

— Может быть, остановимся, мистер Холмс? — почти проорал Грег, перекрикивая стихию. — Ехать невозможно, я ничего почти не вижу!

— Нельзя! — крикнул в ответ Майкрофт. — Мы не можем останавливаться! Так нас точно возьмут.

— Твою же мать! — просто выругался Грег. Он понятия не имел, что их ждет за очередным поворотом и шквалом. Если бы непогода чуть повременила, был бы шанс узнать, что за машина ехала сзади. Возможно, тогда можно было бы без опасений останавливаться и пережидать ураган, а не рисковать слететь в кусты с размокшей и ставшей жутко скользкой грунтовки. 

Кузов старого RAM явно был не в лучшей форме: Грег почувствовал, что левая нога начала намокать — вода проникла в салон где-то по стыку переднего крыла и кузова и теперь частой капелью лилась ему на ступню. На какое-то мгновение ветер чуть стих, и стена ливня стала распадаться. Грег бросил напряженный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида — ничего, только темнота и вода. До дрожи в коленях он боялся снова увидеть позади свет фар. Если сзади преследователи, то... То им просто не отбиться! Сейчас не те условия, чтобы Майкрофт мог провернуть тот фокус, стоявший жизни трем агентам. 

— Осторожнее! — неожиданно воскликнул Холмс.

Бросив взгляд вперед, на дорогу, Лестрейд увидел не стену воды, а стену деревьев. Отвлекшись от дороги, он не заметил крутой поворот! Грег изо всех сил давил на педаль тормоза, но неповоротливый пикап не удержался на скользкой дороге и, увлекаемый вперед силой инерции, скатился в глубокий кювет. 

— Блять! — Грег понял, что ничего не может сделать. Если бы скорость была чуть ниже, был бы шанс как-то удержать машину, а так... 

Пикап проломил неизвестно откуда взявшийся в зарослях деревянный забор. От удара по лобовому стеклу потянулась тонкая паутина трещин, что-то заскрипело снаружи, послышался скрежет сминаемого металла и резкий удар. Грег почувствовал, как кожу на левом плече, ближе к шее, и на груди обожгло, — ремень безопасности гарантированно оставил ему очередной синяк и, вероятно, ожог. Отдались болью шея, позвоночник и запястья, а в глазах на мгновение потемнело.

Подушка безопасности почему-то не сработала. Когда Грег более-менее пришел в себя после удара, то сообразил, что пикап слетал с дороги и сейчас стоит в глубоком кювете, задрав корму и уткнувшись носом в какие-то кусты. Вокруг были лишь зеленые ветки растительности. И дождь. Ливень продолжал бушевать, от порывов ветра угрожающе потрескивало лобовое стекло. 

— Бляяя. — Грег попытался сесть ровно. Запястья, принявшие на себя удар, болели, но, похоже, обошлось без переломов. Он осторожно выпрямился, пытаясь понять, какие еще повреждения мог получить. — Вы как, мистер Холмс? 

Однако ответа не последовало.

— Мистер Холмс?! — Грег посмотрел в сторону Майкрофта, и сердце его ухнуло в район солнечного сплетения: тот, сильно подавшись вперед и неловко скрючившись, буквально уткнулся головой в переднюю панель. Ремень безопасности в чертовой колымаге не сработал! — Господи!!! — воскликнул Грег.

Он не помнил, как умудрился отстегнуть свой ремень, как вывалился из машины в заросли каких-то колючек, как поскользнулся в грязи, упав и больно ударившись левым бедром о торчавший из земли камень. Не помнил, как добрался до пассажирской двери и рванул ее на себя. 

— Мистер Холмс... — Грег забыл, как дышать, пытаясь вытащить из памяти все, чему учили на курсах оказания первой помощи. 

Напомнив себе, что он все-таки полицейский и сейчас самое время собраться с силами и не паниковать, Грег первым делом проверил пульс. Отлично — хоть слабый, но есть. Дальше... Грег беспомощно огляделся по сторонам — что делать? Инструкция в таких случаях предписывала дожидаться прибытия медиков, чтобы они зафиксировали шею пострадавшего — на случай, если получена травма позвоночника, — и только потом вытаскивать его из машины. Но сейчас под руками не было ничего, что подошло бы на роль шейного корсета.

— Майкрофт! Майкрофт! — Грег снова позвал Холмса, однако это оказалось бесполезно.

Он опять огляделся по сторонам. Что же делать?! Грег вспомнил о сотовом телефоне в рюкзаке, кинулся за ним. Включая устройство, он заметил, как дрожат руки. Экран загорелся, поприветствовал сообщением от производителя и… Сеть не найдена! Треклятый ураган, судя по всему, оставил без электричества какую-то вышку-ретранслятор! 

— Да твою же мать!!! — Грег в сердцах едва не закинул телефон куда подальше в кусты, но вовремя взял себя в руки и убрал его назад в рюкзак.

Вспомнив о купленной только утром аптечке, Грег вытащил ее из рюкзака и вернулся к Майкрофту, надеясь, что не причинит своими действиями непоправимого вреда. Призвав на помощь всю свою удачу и удачу Майкрофта, Лестрейд осторожно отстегнул его и начал вытаскивать. Бесчувственное тело неожиданно оказалось очень тяжелым. Грег пару раз едва не упал: кроссовки скользили, ветки кустарников и какая-то острая высокая трава пытались спутать ноги. С трудом, но Лестрейду удалось оттащить Майкрофта футов на десять от машины и уложить на более-менее ровную траву. 

Тут Грег, к своему ужасу, обнаружил, что не может рассмотреть движение грудной клетки Холмса.

— О, нет! — Грег с размаху упал на колени и прижался ухом к груди Майкрофта. Сердце билось, но дыхание... Лестрейд никак не мог понять — было оно или нет. — Майкрофт, умоляю тебя... — затараторил Грег, осторожно запрокидывая голову Холмса, чтобы начать реанимационные мероприятия. — Только не умирай, только не у меня на руках, прошу тебя, любовь моя... Только не умирай... 

Грег сделал глубокий вдох, наклонился и, зажав пальцами нос Майкрофта, выдохнул воздух ему в рот. Потом еще и еще раз. Дождь насквозь промочил одежду, струйки воды текли по лицу, капали с носа, но Грег не замечал этого. Когда он в очередной раз наклонился к Майкрофту, то ощутил на своей щеке теплое, едва ощутимое дыхание. 

— Слава тебе, Господи! — воскликнул убежденный атеист Грег, тяжело осев на пятки. Лестрейд не мог понять, что это сейчас было: или он только что спас жизнь Майкрофта, или же по причине нервов, темноты и дождя попросту не сразу разобрался, что Холмс дышит, хотя и тихо.

Неожиданно на Грега упал луч фонарика. Он вздрогнул, понимая, что если это преследователи, — то все кончено: «Беретта», выпавшая из-за пояса, валялась где-то в кустах, а пистолет Майкрофта, похоже, остался в машине!

— Эй, сеньор, вам помощь нужна? — Грег увидел вверху, на дороге, упитанного мужчину, который кутался в целлофановый дождевик и напряженно вглядывался в подсвеченные светом фонаря заросли. 

Разглядев незнакомца, Грег вздохнул с облегчением: маловероятно, что в МИ-5 есть агенты с такой типично мексиканской внешностью! 

— Да, я и мой друг попали в аварию, — ответил Грег на испанском. — Помогите, пожалуйста.

— Не проблема. — С этими словами мужчина, цепляясь руками за пучки травы, спустился вниз.

***

Первое, что ощутил Майкрофт, придя в себя, — стойкий запах навоза. Этот запах был повсюду, и тонкое обоняние улавливало в нем разные оттенки — от залежалого, уже начавшего высыхать, до совершенно свежего. Потом сквозь него пробился еще один — аромат свежей соломы, к которому добавились ноты подмокшей древесины и гнили. Слух улавливал лишь барабанную дробь ливня. Когда Холмс открыл глаза, то не увидел ничего, кроме неструганных досок обрешетки и стропил железной крыши, вырисовывавшихся в неровном свете висевшего на опоре переносного фонаря. Майкрофт повернул голову, стараясь получше рассмотреть то место, в которое попал, и тут же увидел инспектора. Лестрейд спал, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, в огромной копне соломы. Царапины на его лбу кто-то заботливо залепил пластырем, а те, что были на руках, — обработал дезинфицирующим порошком.

Майкрофт поморщился, силясь вспомнить случившееся. Он помнил, как пикап слетел с дороги, а потом... Потом он ощутил удар — и все. Дальше было лишь спутанное сознание и какие-то смутные голоса. Кто-то — очевидно, Лестрейд — звал его по имени. Потом еще голоса и фразы... И в голове никак не находился ответ: почему на нем сейчас была чья-то безразмерная вылинявшая футболка и не было джинсов? Он завозился, пытаясь подняться.

— Мистер Холмс! — почти тут же воскликнул проснувшийся инспектор.

— Все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить его Майкрофт: он хорошо разглядел написанное на лице Лестрейда неподдельное волнение. 

Грег встал на колени рядом, помогая Майкрофту сесть на импровизированной кровати — тюках соломы, на которые кто-то бросил старое покрывало.

— Вы уверены? — Грег все равно с тревогой заглядывал ему в глаза. — Голова не кружится, не тошнит? 

— У меня нет сотрясения, Лестрейд, успокойтесь, — поморщился Майкрофт: голова болела, но лишь самую малость, и, похоже, эта малость была не чем иным, как шишкой, которую он себе набил. Но раздражало не это — опять треклятый случай спутал ему все карты! Вместо того, чтобы находиться на пути в Лондон, он снова был черт знает где! 

Откуда-то снизу донеслось протяжное мычание коровы. Потом еще одной.

— Мы на какой-то ферме? — нахмурился Майкрофт: они явно находились на чердаке коровника, служившем хранилищем для соломы. Он осторожно встал — соблазн дотянутся до джинсов, сохших на перекладине, был слишком велик. 

— Да, так и есть, — кивнул Грег, тоже поднимаясь и разминая затекшие ноги.

Майкрофт снял джинсы с перекладины, потом снова сел на импровизированную кровать и принялся их натягивать. 

— Расскажите, что произошло и как мы здесь оказались? — Он поискал глазами свою рубашку, но ее нигде не было видно. Да и на инспекторе была чужая выцветшая футболка, а также шорты на три размера больше нужного. 

Лестрейд пожал плечами. 

— Да что тут рассказывать... Мы слетели с дороги. Мне предложил помощь местный фермер, это его машина ехала за нами. Оказалось, за рулем была его жена, она недавно получила права и потому не рискнула нас обгонять.

Майкрофт лишь покачал головой.

— Как же это глупо...

— Да. Но в целом нам повезло. Сначала отвезли на ферму вас, а потом Хулио с сыновьями вытащили наш пикап. Он на ходу, хоть и потрепан. Мы как раз проломили ограждение пастбища Хулио. Так что ему так и так пришлось бы вытаскивать нашу машину. Странные они тут люди — на улице черт знает что творится, а они как ни в чем не бывало едут чинить забор! — Грег удивленно округлил глаза.

— И он предложил нам укрытие на время урагана?

— Ну да, — кивнул Грег. — Его жена — врач, она осмотрела вас, сказала, что ничего страшного. Велела звать, если вдруг что не так. Забрала стирать мою одежду и вашу рубашку, принесла ужин. Но вот в дом нас не пустили, выделили этот чердак. — Грег чуть поморщился, очевидно, ему не нравилось такое место пребывания.

— Что ж, это лучше, чем могло бы быть, и вполне предсказуемо. Здесь не любят звать к себе в дом иностранцев. 

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— Да, похоже на то. А еще они, пока вытаскивали пикап, нашли мой пистолет… он у меня выпал… так что... все логично. — Грег выглянул в щель между досками фронтона: кругом стояла непроглядная темнота, и даже в щель бешеные порывы ветра задували водяную взвесь. — Тут хотя бы не настолько жутко, как снаружи. 

Словно в подтверждение слов Лестрейда за стенами коровника раздался оглушительный раскат грома, а за ним еще один. От неожиданности Грег вжал голову в плечи и поспешил отойти назад.

— Боитесь грозы? — заметил Майкрофт. 

— Ну... — Грег состроил смешную гримасу. — Не скажу, что сильно люблю ее. Глупо, конечно: взрослый мужик, а грозу с детства терпеть не могу. 

Холмс неопределенно усмехнулся: у всех свои страхи. У кого-то — обоснованные, у кого-то — не очень.

***

После ужина, который, нещадно матеря погодный катаклизм, принес один из сыновей Хулио, Грег отдал Майкрофту предусмотрительно забранную у него после аварии кассету, выключил фонарь, устроился в своем гнезде из соломы и задремал. Холмс, убрав треклятый привет из прошлого в карман, постарался улечься поудобнее и, запретив себе думать о складывающейся ситуации, вскоре уснул. Однако сон не продлился долго.

Мерзкая душевная и физическая боль буквально душили его — как и подушка, в которую он уткнулся лицом. Воздуха не хватало, горло саднило, слезы лились из глаз. Он снова не мог пошевелиться под весом навалившегося на него тела, не мог вывернуться из стального захвата, удерживающего запястья. Его тело буквально разрывали резкие толчки, от которых кровать ходила ходуном. Боль заполняла собой все его существо, как и стыд. 

— Нет! Не надо! Неееет!.. — Майкрофт проснулся от собственного крика. 

Воздуха не хватало, пульс зашкаливал от невозможности разглядеть что-либо вокруг. Казалось, вот-вот из темноты снова выйдут те самые люди и все повторится.

— Мистер Холмс! — раздался рядом заспанный хриплый голос, послышался шуршание, и вот уже Лестрейд щелкнул кнопкой фонаря, залившего чердак приглушенным светом. — Опять кошмар? — Он опустился рядом на колени и с тревогой смотрел на Майкрофта, хотя, помня прошлую ночь, не пытался его обнять. 

Холмс провел ладонью по лицу — на этот раз хотя бы слез не было! Но был холодный пот. Майкрофт опустил голову, пытаясь привести в порядок сорванное дыхание и не желая встречаться взглядом с инспектором. Он понимал, что в эти минуты совершенно не владеет собой, один только его вид расскажет слишком много. Но все было бесполезно: его била крупная дрожь, и Майкрофт, как ни стискивал зубы, как ни пытался закутаться в покрывало, никак не мог ее скрыть.

Грег прикусил губу, глядя на растрепанного, беспомощно опустившего голову Майкрофта. В этом перепуганном человеке не было ни тени властного Мистера Холмса. Был лишь Майкрофт, который много лет назад подвергся сексуальному насилию со стороны троицы подонков и которого до сих пор преследовали кошмары прошлого. Что делать? Грегу очень хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе и долго-долго гладить по дрожащим плечам, тихо повторяя, что любит его, что не предаст никогда и ни за что. Но это было невозможно.

— Мистер Холмс, — осторожно позвал Грег и немного придвинулся, мягко касаясь кончиками пальцев дрожащих рук Майкрофта, сжимавших края покрывала.

Майкрофт вздрогнул и мысленно выругался: нет, Лестрейд не оставит его в покое! Черт! Что делать? Как не хочется показывать слабость посторонним! 

— Все в порядке, — отозвался он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно тверже.

— Чем мне вам помочь? — несмело спросил Грег, мягко накрывая ледяные руки Холмса своими — теплыми и сильными. — Я же вижу, кошмары вас все время донимают...

— Да, донимают. — Майкрофт решил не отпираться. — Но это только моя проблема. Отдыхайте, инспектор. Доброй ночи. — Он поспешил отстраниться и улечься, только сейчас сообразив, что Лестрейд мягко поглаживает его руки. Как он мог не заметить, что кто-то прикасается к нему?! Объяснение нашлось быстро: когда он почувствовал тепло рук Грега, сразу стало немного легче.

— Нет, — замотал головой Лестрейд, — это не только ваша проблема. Вы меня напугали своим криком. 

— Ну, извините, — отозвался Майкрофт с плохо скрываемой злостью. — Постараюсь вас больше не будить.

— Черт! — Грег с силой ударил по тюку соломы, понимая, как были истолкованы его слова. — Я не то хотел сказать, мистер Холмс! Я же живой человек! И вы для меня не чужой! Я волнуюсь за вас! Поэтому ваши кошмары меня пугают.

Майкрофт молча прикрыл глаза: он так и знал, что Грег не бросит своих попыток помочь ему. 

— Вы обещали рассказать про свои кошмары, мистер Холмс. Может, я чем помогу... По крайней мере, выговоритесь.

Майкрофт закусил щеку изнутри. Дьявол! Откровения никак не входили в его планы, и он надеялся, что Лестрейд попросту забыл сказанную Холмсом накануне фразу.

— Не думаю, что это уместно, инспектор, — отозвался Майкрофт, глядя в одну точку на стене чердака.

Грег вздохнул: стало горько от такого отношения к нему Майкрофта. Почему тому так трудно принять даже дружескую поддержку? Неужели он ни на капельку не стал ближе Холмсу? Не заслужил хоть немного понимания?

— Неужели так сложно быть хоть чуть-чуть...— буркнул было Грег, но оборвал себя на полуслове, спешно вставая.

— Что «сложно»? — напрягся Майкрофт.

— Да ничего, — невесело отозвался Грег.

— Мне, как и брату, не свойственно чрезмерное проявление чувств, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, понимая, что невольно задел Лестрейда за живое. Кошмар кошмаром, но стоило держать себя в руках.

— Это никакое не чрезмерное проявление чувств, мистер Холмс, — отозвался Грег. — Это обычное человеческое отношение. Я, между прочим, сильно за вас испугался! Тогда, в кювете, мне вообще показалось, что вы умерли! — с какой-то обидой продолжил он.

— Еще скажите, что искусственное дыхание мне делали, — огрызнулся Холмс и поморщился: вышло слишком жестко и непозволительно эмоционально.

— Между прочим — да! Когда я не смог понять, дышите вы или нет...

Майкрофту стало неловко. Все же нормальные люди не так отвечают человеку, который искренне за них волнуется.

— Извините меня, — тихо сказал Холмс. Ровно говорить было трудно — дрожь хоть и утихла, но не до конца. — В этой ситуации мы оба подвергаемся сильному стрессу и не всегда делаем так, как поступили бы в обычной жизни в комфортных условиях. — Майкрофт задумался на несколько секунд о том, как именно мыслил Лестрейд и что для него значила сугубо эмоциональная дружеская связь с окружающими людьми. Молча протянутая раскрытая ладонь, по его расчётам, должна была стать для Грега знаком примирения. 

Улыбка на секунду появилась на губах Лестрейда. Он нагнулся, взял из своего гнезда второе покрывало и подошел к Майкрофту. 

— Вы весь дрожите. — Грег опустился рядом, мягко пожал руку Майкрофта и накинул на его плечи покрывало. — Давайте ляжем вместе. У нас обоих нервы сейчас на пределе. Я не хочу еще раз проснуться от вашего крика. Да и вам не помешает успокоиться, и так натерпелись всякого. 

Грег понимал, что, возможно, позволяет себе слишком многое, но внутренний голос убеждал в правильности предпринимаемых действий. Он должен дать Майкрофту защиту от прошлого и от настоящего.

— Опять обнимать меня надумали? — вздохнул Майкрофт. Стоило смириться с подобной манерой Грега заботиться о других.

— Нет, просто буду держать вас за руку. Могу я, в конце концов, проверить свою теорию? — улыбнулся Грег. — Будьте уверены — вы в безопасности, пока я рядом. Если, конечно, вас не смущает такой сосед по постели...

— Мне доводилось спать с мужчинами, — едко сказал Майкрофт, не желая так просто сдаваться.

— Тогда — вашу руку, мистер Холмс. — Грег протянул раскрытую ладонь, оставив фразу Майкрофта без комментариев.

— Это глупо. Мы взрослые люди... 

— Ничего не глупо. Если сработает — значит, не глупо. Позвольте мне попробовать решить вашу проблему. — С этими словами Грег выключил фонарь.

— Вы же понимаете, что детские кошмары и мои проблемы — это не одно и то же? — вздохнул Майкрофт, пытаясь побороть треклятую дрожь.

— Понимаю. Но, пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт не стал ничего отвечать, устроился поудобнее и протянул Грегу ладонь. Лестрейд тут же накрыл ее своей и стал медленно, осторожно поглаживать. Это было странно, но Грег ощутил, как от его касаний к коже Майкрофта у него самого по спине пробежали волны мурашек. А что с ним было бы, если б они поменялись местами?

— Знаете, почему я уверен, что это поможет? — неожиданно заговорил Грег, пытаясь отвлечься от ненужных мыслей. — Человеку важно чувствовать защиту и поддержку. Тепло другого рядом. Тогда подсознательно понимаешь, что ты в безопасности. — Он вздохнул. — В детстве меня тоже преследовали кошмары, они начались после смерти отца. Я был к нему сильно привязан. Сильнее, чем другие мальчишки к своим отцам. Мне было страшно. Меня водили к психологам, они твердили, что все пройдет, что это стресс, выписывали мне успокоительные, беседовали со мной — но только это не помогало. 

— К чему вы рассказываете мне об этом, инспектор? — осторожно осведомился Майкрофт. Ему не нравилось, что Грег вдруг затронул достаточно личную тему. Это могло оказаться подводкой к взаимной откровенности со стороны Майкрофта.

— К тому, что, когда мама была рядом, мне становилось спокойнее. Я понимал — вместе мы сильнее. — Грег подложил под голову побольше соломы. — Вот и сейчас, когда я рядом, ваши кошмары отступят. Спите. Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс.

— И вам добрых снов, — отозвался Майкрофт. 

Сначала поглаживания Грега казались ему какими-то глупыми и неуместными, но постепенно Майкрофт понял, что теплое уверенное касание начинает разгонять страх, заполнивший сознание. Сердце стало биться ровнее, дрожь совсем прошла. Через четверть часа он уже крепко спал и не видел, как в темноте довольно улыбается Грег. 

Лестрейд долго прислушивался к дыханию Майкрофта. Сейчас Грег был уверен — Холмс проспит всю ночь и ничто не потревожит его сон. Спустя какое-то время глаза немного привыкли к темноте и, благодаря свету дежурной лампы, пробивавшемуся снизу, стали различаться слабые очертания предметов. Грег мог разобрать не только контуры опор крыши, тюков соломы, но и выражение лица Майкрофта: судя по тому, как разгладилась напряженная морщинка между бровями, тот глубоко спал. Осторожно вздохнув, Грег улегся поудобнее, чтобы быть ближе к нему, и легко обнял. Все так же поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Холмса, он ловил себя на мысли, что очень хочет коснуться его красивых скул, высокого лба, губ... Но это уже было за гранью дозволенного. Не говоря уже о поцелуе, при мысли о котором скручивало низ живота, а сердце начинало биться чаще.

***

Майкрофт открыл глаза и понял: он проснулся не потому, что что-то разбудило его, а потому, что выспался. Впервые с начала сомнительного приключения он чувствовал, что его организм достаточно отдохнул и можно двигаться дальше. Однако стук ливня по крыше намекнул на необходимость пересмотра планов. Холмс осторожно выбрался из импровизированной кровати, стараясь не побеспокоить Грега, который сладко спал, по-детски трогательно сложив руки под щекой. По тому, как тени пролегли на лице Лестрейда, было видно, насколько он измотан и нуждается в отдыхе.

Осторожно спустившись по шаткой лестнице в коровник, Майкрофт кое-как разобрался с утренним туалетом и умылся из висящего на одной из опор умывальника. Приоткрыв дверь, он чудом удержал равновесие: сильнейший порыв ветра так рванул ее из рук Холмса, что тот едва не свалился в жидкую грязь, которая еще вчера была дорожкой. Мир за стенами коровника по-прежнему был серым, ветреным и очень мокрым. За те пару минут, что Майкрофт наблюдал за погодой, его футболка начала намокать от капель дождя, которые кружил в воздухе ветер. Однако делать было нечего: накинув на себя сомнительной свежести дождевик, Майкрофт поспешил в направлении фермерского дома. Во-первых, стоило самому посмотреть, в гостях у кого именно они оказались, а во-вторых, казалось неправильным вешать все бытовые вопросы на Грега, которому было бы очень трудно перемещаться по скользкой жидкой грязи, затопившей двор фермы. 

Когда Майкрофт вернулся вместе с завтраком и еще какой-то мазью для своих ушибов, выданной ему супругой Хулио, Лестрейд все еще спал, на этот раз уже по-хозяйски раскинувшись на покрывале. Снова, как и тогда, в Паленке, Майкрофт невольно отметил красоту полицейского. Впервые в жизни Холмс задумался, что существуют люди, красивые и душой, и телом.

Поставив завтрак на плотный тюк соломы, Майкрофт хотел было разбудить Грега, но потом передумал: инспектор и так полночи не спал, а ведь именно на его долю выпала вся нервотрепка, связанная с аварией, так что отдых был Лестрейду жизненно необходим. Перед тем, как приступить к еде, Майкрофт снял футболку и обработал ушибы новой мазью, которая довольно мерзко пахла и немного жгла.

Расправившись со свежей домашней колбасой и хлебом и запив все это вполне сносным кофе, под завывания ветра Холмс погрузился в раздумья. Прогноз погоды, который сообщила супруга Хулио, не радовал: дождь и ветер не ослабнут до ночи, и, если повезет и никакие дороги не размоет, не завалит столбами и деревьями, в путь можно будет двинуться не раньше следующего утра. Казалось бы, ждать оставалось недолго, но только не в ситуации Майкрофта! Драгоценное время неумолимо истекало: во-первых, его отсутствие в Англии невозможно бесконечно скрывать, а во-вторых, — не все в плане зависело лишь от него, были и другие люди, ждавшие сигнала! 

Кроме того, чем дольше они находятся на ферме, тем больше шансов, что преследователи вплотную к ним приблизятся. Обнаружить — не обнаружат, но в затылок точно будут дышать. Конечно, можно было бы разделиться и запутать след, но Майкрофт понимал — без него у Грега будет чертовски мало шансов выбраться из Мексики живым. Если Грега схватят, то старший инспектор, в лучшем случае, вернется в Англию в гробу. Оставшийся в далеком прошлом Майкрофт-оперативник, без сомнения, оценил бы риски и безжалостно бросил Лестрейда одного, но нынешний Холмс даже не допускал такой возможности. Во-первых, старший инспектор был другом Шерлока и важным звеном в механизме сдерживая пагубных привычек брата, а во-вторых, Грег не заслуживал такой участи. Чисто по-человечески Майкрофт не смог бы отнестись к нему как к пешке. Неделю назад, возможно, он бы и принял это решение, но сейчас, узнав Грега чуть лучше, уже не мог. В окружении Холмса людей, подобных Лестрейду, не было. Кто-то служил ему за деньги, кто-то — потому что боялся, а Грег... Он просто был таким, каким был, — честным, открытым и искренним.

От размышлений Майкрофта отвлек сам Грег.

— Все так дерьмово? — Оказалось, Лестрейд уже проснулся и около четверти часа наблюдал за погрузившимся в размышления Майкрофтом. Ему хотелось верить, что морщины на лбу Холмса не были вызваны ночным кошмаром и неуклюжими попытками Грега помочь. 

— Достаточно неприятно, — вздрогнув от неожиданности, ответил Майкрофт.

— Опять ничего не расскажете? — Грег почесал затылок и зевнул.

— А здесь нечего рассказывать. Мы с вами заложники обстоятельств. Снова. Все, что можем сделать, — это сидеть и ждать, пока ураган стихнет. Если верить прогнозу, к вечеру станет лучше. — Холмс заметил, что Грег слишком внимательно смотрит на его голый торс — дожидаясь, пока жирная мазь впитается, Майкрофт так и не удосужился надеть футболку. 

— Что ж, по крайней мере, ваши ушибы успеют немного зажить, как и моя лодыжка. — Тут Майкрофт принялся одеваться, и Грег поспешил отвести взгляд. 

Холмс не мог не признать: Грег прав, травмам были нужны покой и время. Но время... время играло против них! 

— Травмы, может, и заживут, Лестрейд, но мы упускаем время, а это намного важнее, — покачал головой Майкрофт.

— Думаете, найдут нас? Мы что, подвергаем опасности семью Хулио? — Лестрейд не мог не подумать о фермере, протянувшем беглецам руку помощи. — Что нам делать? Ехать дальше, не обращая внимания на погоду?

— Слишком опасно. — Теперь настала очередь Майкрофта вздыхать. — Еще одна такая случайность, и все точно полетит к чертям. Но хватит о плохом. — Он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. — Ваш завтрак вас заждался. А я не откажусь от еще одного бутерброда, да и кофе я не допил. Внизу можно решить вопрос с туалетом и умыванием, — добавил он.

Кивнув, Грег выбрался из импровизированной кровати.

— Кстати, как спалось, мистер Холмс? — спросил он.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. Отрицать очевидное точно не стоило — близость Грега сильно помогла ему.

— Я рад, — широко улыбнулся Грег и направился на первый этаж, беззастенчиво почесав левую ягодицу.

***

После обеда погода ничуть не изменилась, и Грегу уже казалось, что, даже когда дождь закончится, дробь капель по железной крыше будет звучать у него в ушах еще пару дней. Про то, что стойкий запах коровника тоже будет его преследовать, даже думать не хотелось. Вытянувшись на соломенной кровати, Грег краем глаза смотрел, как Майкрофт в очередной раз намазал свои ушибы мазью и стал осторожно проверять возможную амплитуду движений. Похоже, дело шло на поправку! Однако немного напрягало то, что Холмс периодически морщился и потирал виски.

— Мистер Холмс, вам нехорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Грег, отлично осведомленный о последствиях ударов головой.

— Я немного метеозависим, — признался Майкрофт. — Из-за урагана атмосферное давление растет, что провоцирует мигрень. Не бойтесь. — Он понял причину обеспокоенного взгляда Лестрейда. — Это не последствия аварии, уверяю вас. Я хорошо знаю свой организм и его состояния.

— Таблетки пить не станете?

— Разумеется, нет, — фыркнул Холмс.

— Тогда я снова предлагаю свои услуги, — улыбнулся осмелевший Грег. — У меня бывшая жена частенько мучилась мигренями. Я научился делать массаж, облегчающий боль.

Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на Грега, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли тот сейчас говорит.

— Мистер Холмс, мне можно доверять! И не только в плане надежности, но и в плане лечения. Я, конечно, никаких специальных медицинских образований не получал, но вот массаж от мигрени освоил в совершенстве. Не переживайте.

— Вы ведь от меня не отстанете? — с улыбкой спросил Майкрофт. Он опустился на покрывало, молча предлагая Грегу самому подсказать, как ему лучше лечь. 

— Вот так, чтобы мне было удобнее. — Грег пристроил голову Майкрофта у своих коленей. — Расслабьтесь и доверьтесь мне, — сказал он, мягко поглаживая нежную кожу за ушами Холмса. 

— Я никогда не расслабляюсь и не доверяюсь... — вздохнул Майкрофт.

— Но это же неправильно! Нельзя никому не доверять. Не все кругом подлецы и обманщики, — тихо ответил Грег. — Закрывайте глаза.

Нехотя Майкрофт опустил веки. Он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке — впервые в жизни массаж ему делал не профессиональный массажист. Подумать только — так близко подпустил постороннего! 

— В моем мире подлецов и обманщиков подавляющее большинство, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Кому, как не вам, полицейскому, знать, что люди способны на любую мерзость.

— Способны, но не все! — горячо возразил Грег. — Нельзя смотреть на людей и видеть в них только плохое! — Ему почему-то стало очень горько: какую же боль пережил Майкрофт тогда, что сейчас отказывается верить людям? И что с ним сделала его работа? Как далеко заставила загнать простые человеческие чувства?

Холмс промолчал, лишь усмехнулся. 

— А я? Я, по-вашему, тоже способен на любую мерзость? — тихо спросил Грег.

Холмс от удивления открыл глаза. Если подумать, то да, Лестрейд тоже попадал под слова Майкрофта о том, на что способны, по его мнению, люди.

— Нет, Лестрейд. Ваш вывод ошибочен. Я же сказал — подавляющее большинство. Вы — исключение из правил. — Майкрофт улыбнулся. Грег улыбнулся в ответ: хоть как-то, хоть чем-то, но для старшего Холмса он выделялся из общей биомассы. 

Спустя минут пятнадцать массажа, когда сильные пальцы Грега изучили всю голову Майкрофта, Холмс стал понимать, что мигрень действительно начала отступать, а когда Грег перешел к массажу висков, его и вовсе накрыло чувство полной расслабленности. 

— Помогло? — спросил Грег, заметив состояние Майкрофта.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Холмс. Желания вставать не было, поэтому он потянулся и накинул покрывало.

— А вы не верили, что я смогу решить хотя бы часть ваших проблем. И сейчас мигрень прошла, и ночью вы сладко спали, — улыбнулся Грег.

— Был не прав, признаю, — просто ответил Майкрофт. — Но насчет моих кошмаров... Некоторые вещи трудно забыть, и они дают о себе знать вопреки нашим желаниям, Лестрейд, — сухо добавил он. — Я бы предпочел поспать, делать все равно нечего. — Холмс натянул покрывало повыше, дав понять, что на этом разговор окончен.

Грег вздохнул и улегся рядом. Раз Майкрофт захотел спать, то не стоило мешать ему хождениями по чердаку. Да и самому не мешало бы подремать.

***

Заряды дождя стали постепенно ослабевать и налетали все реже. Однако Грегу не спалось. Довольствуясь светом, пробивавшимся снизу и из щелей фронтона, Грег пересчитал все, что попадалось на глаза, — доски обрешетки, опорные балки, дошел даже до гвоздей, которые мог различить. Не зная, чем еще заняться, Грег осторожно повернулся, стараясь не разбудить Майкрофта, и посмотрел на него. На душе вдруг стало мерзко и горько. Если все закончится хорошо и они выберутся из Мексики живыми, то, вероятно, воспоминания об этих двух днях, проведенных на чердаке коровника, останутся для него самыми светлыми воспоминаниями в жизни. Когда еще Майкрофт будет так близко, чтобы, как сейчас, можно было рассмотреть мелкие морщинки в уголках его глаз и отрастающие седые корни волос? Придется ли ему когда-нибудь еще любоваться любимыми чертами лица не в памяти, закрыв глаза, а вот так — в реальности, не опасаясь, что это вызовет вопросы и подозрения?

Грег сам не понял, что на него нашло, когда провел пальцами в паре миллиметров от щеки Майкрофта, словно поглаживая. А потом наклонился, ощущая на своих губах его дыхание. Еще чуть-чуть и... это касание даже поцелуем-то назвать было трудно, но уже от него у Грега подскочило давление, а температура на чердаке разом поднялась градусов на десять. 

— Что дальше, Лестрейд? — Грег вздрогнул от неожиданно раздавшегося голоса Майкрофта.

Так Холмс не спал?! От неожиданности Грег едва не скатился с копны соломы. Все мысли из головы резко улетучились, как пропала и способность членораздельно говорить. Что ответить?! В мозгу свербела лишь одна мысль: как вообще он, зная, что в прошлом у Майкрофта, посмел лезть к нему с поцелуями?

— Мистер Холмс, я... — Он попытался хоть что-то сказать усевшемуся на покрывале Холмсу.

— После такого вы, Лестрейд, как порядочный человек, должны… перейти со мной на «ты», — с улыбкой сказал Майкрофт, решив, что немного юмора не помешает. Он всегда спал очень чутко, и сейчас, как и прошлой ночью, от него не укрылась та необъяснимая нежность, с которой Грег к нему прикасался. У Майкрофта имелось несколько гипотез относительного такого поведения своего соседа по чердаку, но каждая из них нуждалась в дополнительных подтверждениях.

Грег на мгновение замер. Это что только что было? Шутка от Холмса?!

— Или вы имеете что-то против? — продолжил Майкрофт: тишина со стороны Грега озадачила его.

— Нет, не имею ничего против, — выдавил из себя Грег. — Нам ведь еще черт знает сколько валандаться в этой стране. — Он попытался соскочить с намечавшейся неудобной темы для разговора.

— Надеюсь, не так долго, как ты думаешь, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но я повторю свой вопрос: что же дальше, Грег? — Он с прищуром посмотрел на Лестрейда.

— Я... Я... я не знаю! Не понимаю, что вдруг на меня нашло! — попытался соврать Грег.

— Вот как? — Холмс просканировал его таким взглядом, от которого Грегу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он сглотнул: лишь бы не выдать своим видом, словами или еще чем, что ему известно содержание видеозаписи!

— Тогда я объясню, — заговорил Майкрофт, поняв, что от Грега ничего вразумительного не добьешься. — Ты уже несколько дней живешь в условиях сильнейшего стресса, к которому тебя не готовили. И, естественно, твоя психика хочет от него избавиться. У многих мужчин одним из верных средств расслабления является секс. Именно поэтому ты и счел меня привлекательным. Вчера я уже говорил, что в таких условиях люди могут совершать не характерные для них поступки.

— Но я не собирался... пользуясь твоим состоянием...

— Я что, пьян или под наркотиками? Или под действием транквилизаторов? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Никакого особого «состояния» нет. — Он видел, как расширились зрачки Грега, как участилось дыхание и капли пота выступили на висках. Лестрейд был смущен и одновременно возбужден тем, что Майкрофт вдруг заговорил на эту тему!

— Что, сам испугался, как это ты вдруг увидел в «мистере Холмсе» объект сексуальных желаний? — мягко спросил Майкрофт. Вид Грега его внезапно заинтересовал и раззадорил, заставив взглянуть на инспектора немного другими глазами. Он уже дважды ловил себя на мысли, что Лестрейд очень привлекателен внешне; сейчас же, смущенный и растерянный, Грег вдруг стал для Майкрофта желанной добычей.

Холмс поймал взгляд Лестрейда и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, придвинулся к нему.

— Я не против продолжить, — вкрадчиво сказал Майкрофт.

Зрачки Грега расширились донельзя. Холмс взял его за руку, ненавязчиво считая пульс, который и без того зашкаливал. Что ж, надо будет потом проанализировать, чем вызвана столь бурная реакция на, казалось бы, естественное в этой ситуации предложение. А пока он и сам понимал, что организм слишком настойчиво требовал разрядки. Сейчас была не та ситуация, чтобы привычно сублимировать энергию в проблемы внешней политики.

Подавшись вперед, Майкрофт настойчиво накрыл губы Грега мягким поцелуем. Спугнуть неожиданного партнера не хотелось совершенно. Но Лестрейд проявил нехарактерную для себя смелость — он охотно ответил на поцелуй, обнял Майкрофта, прижимая к себе. Сам Грег был как в тумане. Он тоже не ожидал, что Майкрофт вдруг проявит решительность и напор. В мозгу мелькнула мысль, что он совсем забыл психологию, — ведь, как пишут в книгах, большинство жертв изнасилований со временем залечивает свои моральные раны и живет нормальной жизнью, включая и сексуальную! А уж Майкрофт-то наверняка! Не тогда, так позже к его услугам точно были не один и не два лучших психотерапевта Королевства.

Момент, когда они остались без одежды, Лестрейд пропустил, поглощенный своими ощущениями от близости желанного тела. Майкрофт прижимался к нему, терся, дарил редкие скупые поцелуи. А потом Грег ощутил, как между ягодицами стало влажно, — это Холмс пытался смазать его слюной, ведь ничего другого-то у них не было. В иной ситуации он бы попросил партнера остановиться, умерить пыл, но не сейчас, не в случае с Майкрофтом, который, запустив внутрь палец, уже растягивал его, ощутимо надавливая на края ануса. Грег удобнее оперся на локти, прогнулся, пытаясь хоть как-то снять напряжение. Второй палец дался с болью — сказывалось долгое отсутствие практики. Во времена учебы в академии два пальца входили легко, третий — лишь с небольшим дискомфортом, а сейчас... Член предсказуемо опал. Два крика слились в один: болезненный — Грега, и громкий стон, больше похожий на крик удовольствия, — Майкрофта: тот не стал медлить — протолкнул головку в узкое отверстие.

Майкрофт увидел, как напряглась спина любовника и привычно, как всегда делал в таких случаях, огладил его бока, а потом провел кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику. Обычно это позволяло партнеру расслабиться. Потом начал проталкиваться дальше, пока не коснулся лобком ягодиц. До его слуха донесся сдавленный стон, мало похожий на стон наслаждения. Добавив еще слюны, Холмс двинулся назад, положив руки на бедра любовника и не давая ему соскочить с члена. Партнер ожидаемо дернулся, но Майкрофт удержал его. 

— Слишком больно! — простонал Грег.

Майкрофт вздрогнул, словно внезапно прозрев. Ведь с ним был не профессионал! Какими бы опытными ни были парни из эскорт-агентства, даже среди них не все были готовы к таким манерам клиента, а тут... тут и вовсе под ним внезапно оказался обычный полицейский!

— Прости, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, поспешив отпустить Грега.

Лестрейд вздрогнул от обжигающей боли, когда Холмс вышел из него. Между ягодицами пульсировала боль, во рту пересохло, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Грег посмотрел на лежащего рядом Майкрофта — потного, раскрасневшегося, взъерошенного — и отчетливо увидел в его взгляде смущение и досаду. В душе опять закипела злоба на тех уродов! Грегу показалось, что на миг он увидел случившееся сейчас между ними со стороны. И это не очень-то отличалось от записи на кассете. Разница была лишь в том, что Лестрейд не сопротивлялся, как тогда молодой Холмс, не хотел. А Майкрофт… Вот кем те подонки сделали Майкрофта — человеком, который, похоже, не знал, что любовь проявляется не только в чувствах, но и в сексе.

— Прости, я был невнимателен, — сказал Майкрофт, понимая, что молчать в этой ситуации нельзя.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Грег. — Разреши, я все исправлю?

Холмс на мгновение нахмурился, посмотрел на напряженно глядящего на него Грега: дыхание все еще учащенное, смущен, но не возбужден. 

— Позволь... — Грег придвинулся к Майкрофту, мягко провел рукой по груди, потом по бедру, а потом прижался губами к шее. Не встретив сопротивления, он опустился ниже, к ключице, к груди, попутно лаская руками каждый сантиметр бледной кожи, стараясь прикасаться так, чтобы не задеть ни одного синяка.

— Как же ты красив... — шептал Грег, — как же я хочу тебя... — Он исследовал его тело, наслаждался им до тех пор, пока не услышал, как Майкрофт тихо постанывает.

— Вот так, мой хороший, вот так. — Грег выцеловывал ключицу Майкрофта, потом завладел его губами, осторожно лаская ладонью горячий, подрагивавший от напряжения член. 

Лестрейд видел — такая нежность для Майкрофта в новинку. Сейчас, когда он был настолько возбужден, что для маски Мистера Холмса не осталось места, ему открылся настоящий Майкрофт — ошеломленный тем, что испытывал в данный момент, тем, как трепетно к нему отнеслись, как терпеливо ласкали! Решив не медлить, Грег оседлал бедра Майкрофта. Опершись на одну руку, он продолжил наслаждаться его губами, ласкать язык, нёбо, делая поцелуи такими, чтобы не было нужды хватать воздух, чтобы не было и намека на какую-то грубость. 

— Доверься и замри, — шепнул Грег в порозовевшие искусанные губы, распрямился, плюнул на ладонь и, взяв горячий член Майкрофта, приставил его к своему анусу. Медленно, очень медленно он стал опускаться на него. Опыт говорил, что можно было бы обойтись без проникновения еще десятком разных способов, но Грег хотел. Хотел именно так, ощущая свою мечту в себе. Пусть через боль, но чтобы он с Майкрофтом стал единым целым. Самому опускаться на член было гораздо легче.

Привыкнув к ощущению Майкрофта внутри себя, Грег легко двинул бедрами. Жжение оказалось вполне терпимым, хотя и мелькнула мысль, что завтра он еще пожалеет о своих действиях. С трудом заставив себя оторвать взгляд от лица немного растерянного Майкрофта, Грег посмотрел на его напряженный живот, о который терся яйцами и вялым членом. 

Неожиданно Майкрофт поднял руку, обхватил член Грега и чуть сжал пальцы, предлагая толкаться в кулак и усиливая ощущения. Грег отозвался довольным стоном. Когда-то Холмс читал, что пассивному партнеру сложнее получить разрядку, что этому мешает множество факторов, поэтому после оргазма активному партнеру следует ртом или руками помочь пассиву кончить. Однако Майкрофт в жизни не признался бы Грегу, что не знаком с искусством минета. Но вот заставить кончить в кулак — было вполне в его власти. Холмс знал, какие ласки нравятся ему самому, а значит, понравятся и любому другому мужчине. Физиология у всех одна! Майкрофт не ошибся — уже через несколько секунд член в его ладони затвердел, а еще через минуту Грег постанывал от удовольствия при каждом движении.

Неприятные ощущения от впивавшихся в голую спину и ягодицы соломинок оказались полностью перекрыты острым чувством того, насколько тесно Майкрофту было в теле Грега. Ему очень хотелось сжать бедра оседлавшего его Лестрейда и начать сильнее и глубже вдвигаться в него, но Холмс напомнил себе — он с инспектором, а не с профессионалом из эскорт-агентства; Лестрейд и так его удивил, решившись на продолжение, и совершенно недопустимо причинять ему еще больше боли своей похотью.

Попытка прочесть Грега в это момент с треском провалилась — Майкрофт видел в его глазах лишь безграничное возбуждение и страсть. И нежность! Откуда ей там взяться?! Хотя он и сам мало что соображал в этот момент. Холмс рассердился на себя: мало того, что не может справиться с кошмарами, так еще и не сдержал себя, причинив боль любовнику! Не должен был Грег в полной мере ощутить на себе Майкрофтово неумение любить. 

Разрядка наступила очень быстро. Буквально через пару минут Холмс выгнулся под Грегом, заполняя его тело спермой и в последний момент отпустив его член, чтобы ненароком не причинить боль. Оргазм заставил вцепиться в солому. Еще ощущая сладкие судороги, Майкрофт несколько раз толкнулся в ставшее податливым, разработанное увлажнившееся отверстие, после чего снова обхватил член Грега одной рукой, а другой — притянул любовника к себе. Через мгновение их губы встретились, и Холмс, лаская рот Лестрейда, ощутил, как ему на пальцы брызнула сперма.

Грег прижался потным лбом к плечу Майкрофта. Удерживать свой вес на руках и коленях было тяжело: Грега немного потряхивало, и он боялся, что может неловким движением причинить своему невозможному партнеру боль, неловко на него упав. Мягко опустившись на Майкрофта, Грег принялся легонько целовать его плечо, слизывая пот. Лестрейд запоминал каждое мгновение, вдох, движение. Он вместе с Майкрофтом, кожа к коже, так близко, что дальше уже некуда! И он ощущал грудью, как стучало сердце любимого. А главное — наслаждался тем, как, находясь в каком-то полузабытье, Майкрофт невесомо гладит его по спине и бокам.

Спустя минут десять Холмс пошевелился. Грег тут же слез с него и лег на солому рядом. Майкрофт поморщился, вытирая остывающую сперму на животе и пальцах пучком соломы, который тут же закинул куда подальше. Скосив взгляд на раскрасневшегося потного Грега, он снова отметил про себя, насколько тот красив. Но вот только... После того, чему Майкрофт позволил случиться, отношения с Лестрейдом станут чуть сложнее. Еще одна тайная сторона Майкрофта открылась Грегу, и было опасение, что тот может начать размышлять над причинами столь жесткого поведения Холмса в постели. От того, как Грег слишком уж долго смотрит на него задумчивым взглядом, Майкрофту стало не по себе.

— Нужно спуститься вниз. Там стояла бочка воды, нам обоим не помешает ополоснуться, — только и сказал в итоге Холмс.

— Если мы просто выйдем наружу, то душ нам уже обеспечен, — улыбнулся Грег, заставляя себя оторвать взгляд от Майкрофта. Он надеялся, что его память еще достаточно хороша, чтобы запомнить Холмса таким — обнаженным, растрепанным, с порозовевшими щеками и со следами спермы на теле. — Но давай лучше сделаем это, когда стемнеет?

***

К утру ураган стих до мелкого моросящего дождика. Вручив Хулио денежную компенсацию за проломленное заграждение пастбища и хлопоты, связанные с их пребыванием на ферме, беглецы двинулись в путь. Состояние пикапа вполне устроило Майкрофта — не зря ж он выбрал такую громадину: автомобиль полегче вряд ли бы был на ходу после такой аварии, а этот пикап, не считая мятых крыльев, погнутого бампера и трещин на лобовом стекле, остался практически невредим.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Холмс, когда спустя два часа пути Грег так и не начал разговор, а делал вид, что увлечен рассматриванием поваленных деревьев и электрических столбов.

— Да. Все хорошо, — отозвался Лестрейд.

Стоило Грегу проснуться утром, как он понял — стало только хуже! Он бы в жизни не поцеловал Майкрофта, если бы знал, чем все обернется и как погано будет на сердце. Поддавшись искушению сблизиться с недосягаемой мечтой, прикоснуться к ней, он только все испортил. Что ждало его теперь? Неминуемо остаться в одиночестве, лелея воспоминания о том, как Майкрофт отзывался на его ласки, как прикусил губу во время оргазма... И как мирно спал потом, и как они, словно дети, мылись под ливнем, надеясь, что из окон дома Хулио их никто не видит. Грег понимал — Мексика в его жизни больше не повторится. Они вернутся в Англию — и все! Их пути слишком разные, чтобы можно было попытаться создать что-то общее. Конечно, можно поговорить с Майкрофтом, но только что это даст? Грег надеялся, что любимый хоть как-то обнаружит свой интерес к нему, но нет! Рядом с ним снова находился Мистер Холмс, а не Майкрофт. 

Грегово «Все хорошо» не понравилось Холмсу. Ему с утра хватило лишь одного взгляда на Лестрейда, который был мрачнее тучи, чтобы понять, что вчера он свершил непоправимую ошибку. Проснувшись затемно, Майкрофт попытался проанализировать случившееся. Но сделать это было не так-то просто — он впервые в жизни встретил утро с кем-то в одной постели! Да не просто в постели, а прижатым к чужой груди! Первым порывом Холмса было немедленно скинуть с себя руку обнявшего его человека, выбраться на свободу, но потом... Потом он позволил себе расслабиться, вспоминая характер Лестрейда — тот точно никогда не причинит вреда, он безопасен. И прошлая ночь еще раз это подтвердила. Так что было пока немного времени прислушаться к новым ощущениям и пополнить в Чертогах пыльную полку с надписью «Личная жизнь». Но вот только чем ее пополнять? В мыслях царил полный хаос!

И сейчас, в дороге, осознавая, что в ближайшее время понять самого себя ему не по силам, Майкрофт сосредоточился на переменах, произошедших в Греге. Все сходилось на том, что поведение Лестрейда попадало под шаблон с названием «Очарование, влюбленность». Майкрофт пытался понять, что же послужило причиной этих чувств, но никак не мог. В какой момент после начала их бегства произошло что-то важное для Лестрейда, но не замеченное Майкрофтом? Когда появились эти симпатия и интерес? 

Впрочем, Грег не был первым, кто попадал под чары ауры власти, загадочности и недоступности, Холмс уже сталкивался с подобным. Но только там, на приемах в посольствах, он никому никогда не позволял даже приблизиться к себе. Будь они в Лондоне, наглый старший инспектор услышал бы все о своих умственных способностях и до конца жизни не рисковал бы попадаться Майкрофту на глаза! Но тут... Тут все получилось иначе. И как поступить в этой ситуации, Холмс не знал. Не имея за плечами достаточного опыта отношений, он понятия не имел, что стоит сделать или сказать, чтобы напряженная морщинка между бровей Грега разгладилась, а взгляд — повеселел. На ум приходило лишь одно — прикинуться, будто бы прошедшая ночь ничего для него не изменила. Уж что-что, а прятать свои чувства и мысли Майкрофт умел виртуозно. До поры до времени он будет избегать сложного разговора, а потом, вернувшись в Лондон, сумеет найти верное решение, подобрать нужные слова, чтобы не обидеть Лестрейда и самому ни о чем не пожалеть. 

Но Майкрофт не мог не признать одно — он был зол на себя. Не стоило тогда поддаваться примитивному инстинкту! То, что сейчас Грег старался сидеть немного боком, явно испытывая дискомфорт после случившегося, было целиком и полностью его, Холмса, виной. А еще Лестрейд на своей шкуре узнал, что старший Холмс не способен любить. Но, может быть, это и к лучшему: возможно, рано или поздно Грег придет к выводу, что Майкрофт — чертов эгоист в постели, так что не стоит настаивать на продолжении отношений? Наверное, _тогда_ , после случившегося, ему стоило обратиться к психотерапевтам, а не пытаться самому разобраться в себе. Не нужно было сгребать в кучу все чувства и эмоции и запирать их в подвале Чертогов. Не нужно было бежать от очевидного, от проблемы! Что в итоге получилось? Кем Майкрофт сделал себя? Ущербным в плане отношений и секса человеком! 

— Жуть какая, — сказал наконец Грег, когда они проезжали мимо одной из придорожных деревень. Низенькие дома с сорванными крышами, поваленные столбы с ворохом проводов производили гнетущее впечатление. — Лучше уж терпеть холод и сырость на родине, чем жить в теплой яркой стране и ждать, что в любой момент ураган снесет твой дом к чертям.

Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся. Как там говорят: если не о чем говорить — говорите о погоде? Да, похоже, это именно их случай! 

— Надо будет заправиться. — Холмс все же решил не поддерживать недо-светскую беседу. — И нужно будет взять с собой запас воды и топлива.

— Где вы... ты, — поправил сам себя Грег, — собрался это сделать? Сколько видел заправок и магазинчиков, кругом вывеска «Закрыто». Да и электричества, похоже, нигде нет.

— Сейчас мы постепенно движемся вглубь страны. Туда ураган не добрался, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Стало быть, нам еще не скоро возвращаться, раз речь зашла о запасах? — нахмурился Грег. Ему стало страшно: как выдержать еще ночь или две в обществе Майкрофта?! Просто спать рядом? Держать за руку?! Или...

— Если все пойдет так, как я запланировал, то уже этой ночью мы будем в самолете, летящем в Лондон, — сказал Майкрофт. — Но для этого нам придется немного проехаться по пустыне.

Грег в удивлении приподнял брови. Что ж, в джунглях он уже был, значит, и пустыню можно добавить в коллекцию! В какой еще стране увидишь и то, и другое? 

**Глава 6**

Майкрофт оказался прав: чем дальше они ехали по одной из федеральных трасс, тем меньше становились видны последствия урагана. А вместе с ними постепенно начинали исчезать и пейзажи с буйной растительностью. Деревья стали попадаться редко, а те, что встречались, сплошняком были кривыми и слабыми; кустарники стали сильно ниже, все больше и больше вокруг было выжженной солнцем травы. 

Наконец по обеим сторонам дороги появились первые постройки пригорода промышленного гиганта Сальтильо: какие-то магазины автозапчастей, склады и то ли заброшенные стоянки, то ли площадки приема металлолома. Грегу казалось, что он оказался в каком-то сне: город, затерянный на равнине с бесконечными холмами и горами на горизонте, был на удивление серым и однообразным. Заводы, склады, ангары и — серость, которая, не будь так мокро на улице, обернулась бы поднимающимися с дороги тучами песка и пыли. Людей на улицах почти не было, и этим город напоминал Грегу какую-то очень большую деревню, разделенную трассой на почти две равных половины. Если бы не остановка на заправке, они проехали бы город максимум за полчаса.

В мини-маркете Грег долго изучал витрину с готовыми закусками, выискивая самую большую и сытную. Кое-как выяснив у кассира, где мяса больше всего, он расплатился за топливо, дюжину бутылок воды, взял свой ужин и вышел под прорезавшиеся сквозь облака палящие лучи солнца. Майкрофт как раз заправил автомобиль и пристраивал в специальном ящике в кузове пикапа канистры с топливом. Он наградил Грега внимательным взглядом, потом изогнул бровь и покачал головой. 

— Если все снова пойдет не по плану, то двенадцати пинт питьевой воды нам не хватит, — сказал он и скрылся в дверях мини-маркета. Грег лишь пожал плечами и забрался на пассажирское место.

Майкрофт принес две упаковки воды и какие-то еще покупки в пакете, закинул все на заднее сиденье, после чего, немного отъехав от заправки, достал карту и, разложив ее на руле, принялся внимательно изучать.

— У нас опять проблемы? — спросил Грег, заметив, с каким озабоченным видом Майкрофт смотрит на редкую паутину дорог в этой части Мексики.

— Не сказал бы, что проблемы. — Холмс свернул карту и убрал ее в подлокотник. — Расстояние большое, мы безнадежно отстали от моего графика, и ближайшие три часа придется ехать по федеральной трассе, где не миновать платных участков. — Майкрофт поморщился, пытаясь размять плечи — они болели, как и шея, так что распрямить спину удавалось лишь с небольшим усилием и легким дискомфортом.

— Хочешь, я поведу? — предложил Грег. — Ты же с утра за рулем. Только дай сначала перекушу. Ты, кстати, опять ничего после завтрака не ел. — Он развернул обертку на поджаренной кесадилье и с наслаждением вдохнул аромат жареного мяса. Увлеченный предстоящим ужином, Грег не заметил озабоченного взгляда Майкрофта.

— Твою же мать! — с трудом прохрипел Лестрейд, стоило ему разжевать мексиканскую закуску и в полной мере ощутить взрыв лошадиной дозы порошка чили и халапеньо на языке. Во рту заполыхал огонь, слезы подступили к глазам. Одним глотком Грег прикончил бутылку минералки, но это ничуть не помогло.

— Выпей это. — Майкрофт протянул ему какую-то картонную коробочку с открученной крышкой.

Уже после первого глотка жар во рту и горле начал спадать. Допив содержимое коробочки, Грег растер слезы и откинулся на сиденье.

— Ты же немного знаешь испанский. Надпись на упаковке тебя не смутила? — спросил Майкрофт, указывая на приписку курсивом про «острое блюдо». То, что мексиканцу — просто острое, европейцу — уже огненное.

— Я на нее и не посмотрел! — Грег скривился: на языке разливалась противная сладость с привкусом молока. — Чем ты меня напоил? Молоком, что ли? — Он посмотрел на надпись на упаковке.

— Молочный коктейль. Молоко нейтрализует остроту. Когда я увидел, что именно ты купил, понял, что это может понадобиться.

Грег усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

— Майкрофт, у меня вообще-то непереносимость лактозы. Я боюсь, ты лишил нас покоя!

Холмс поморщился: как он мог забыть данные медицинской карты Грега? Совсем вылетело из головы!

— А ты не посмотрел, что я тебе даю?

— Я тебе доверяю, — пожал плечами Грег. — Был бы там яд, я бы и не узнал, — добавил он.

Майкрофт постарался улыбнуться как можно непринужденнее. Что-то во взгляде Грега в этот момент ему не понравилось. Что за отчаяние он увидел в его глазах?

— Садись за руль, — сказал в итоге Холмс и вышел из машины.

***

Город давно остался позади, и Грег расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья: трасса была пустынной, прямой, как стрела, и отлично просматривалась. Ехать по такой дороге стало сплошным удовольствием. Еще бы, конечно, убрать жару и пыль, врывавшуюся в приоткрытые окна! Майкрофт периодически посматривал в боковое зеркало, но признаков волнения не демонстрировал.

Спустя три часа пути, когда у Грега начали затекать ноги, Майкрофт попросил остановить машину. 

— Мне нужно сделать один звонок, — сказал Холмс в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Грега и, выбравшись из автомобиля, достал купленный в Веракрусе телефон.

Воспользовавшись передышкой, Грег тоже вышел из пикапа и осторожно прошелся пару раз вокруг него. Лодыжка под фиксирующей повязкой напомнила о себе лишь легкой болью. А еще... еще какофонией звуков в животе напомнила о себе непереносимость лактозы! Однако пока ситуация была далека от критической, и Грег, прислонившись к капоту, любовался пустынным пейзажем: кругом, насколько хватало глаз, была лишь выжженная палящим солнцем почва, песок, низкие колючки и кактусы — те самые, высокие, которые показывают в вестернах и которые стали символом Мексики. 

Оставив Лестрейда глазеть по сторонам, Майкрофт отошел подальше, чтобы лишить полицейского возможности услышать разговор. Номер он набрал по памяти. Через три мучительных гудка в трубке раздалось напряженное:

— Слушаю? 

— Это Антарктика, Хамсин.

— Что с тобой? — в голосе говорившего отчетливо слышались ноты облегчения. — Ты был вне доступа. Уже все сроки прошли!

— Непредвиденные проблемы. Я без техники, пришлось рисковать. Я примерно в трех часах езды от границы. Мне нужен автомобиль и сразу же — самолет в Лондон.

— Не вздумай сейчас переходить границу, — резко ответил Хамсин, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как екнуло сердце. Он ненавидел это чувство, возникавшее всякий раз, когда операция была под угрозой срыва. — Тебе придется какое-то время подождать. Я пока не знаю, когда смогу помочь.

— Что произошло? — Майкрофту пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы голос звучал все так же ровно.

— Мой человек сообщил, что на границе усилены меры безопасности. Мексиканские власти получили запрос от МИ-5. Ищут двух мужчин, подозреваемых в терроризме и получающих финансирование от наркокартелей. Я запросил данные на разыскиваемых, и описание одного из них очень напоминает тебя. Второй, надо полагать, твой спутник... Тебя ищут по всей Мексике, полицейские и военные. Я уже и не думал, что ты со мной свяжешься.

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и прикусил губу. Все опять шло не по плану. Видимо, он недооценил влияние Спрингфилда. Сейчас Спрингфилд и Джефферсон играли ва-банк и, вероятно, использовали весь накопленный политический вес и все свои связи. И нет никаких гарантий, что у Хамсина из Агентства национальной безопасности США получится вмешаться в ситуацию и переломить ее ход в пользу Майкрофта. 

— Значит, в ближайшее время меня вычислят, — напряженно сказал Майкрофт.

— Не в ближайшее. Ты же знаешь, как работают правоохранители в Мексике. Но, в любом случае, затаись. Я постараюсь до утра решить все вопросы и вытащить тебя по аварийному плану, который мы с тобой обсуждали. Но мне нужно время, Антарктика. Ты же понимаешь, тут вопрос в координации деятельности нескольких ведомств, все не сделать за два часа.

— Я тебя понял, — сказал Майкрофт, отметив, как от напряжения побелели костяшки на сжатом кулаке.

— Я все организую, не переживай. — Очевидно, что Хамсин прекрасно понимал положение Майкрофта, поэтому решил еще раз успокоить своего британского коллегу. — Чтобы я знал, куда направлять людей, не отключай этот телефон. Я бы предложил слежку через спутники, но боюсь, приказ о наблюдении за приграничной территорией вызовет лишние вопросы. 

— Хорошо, этот номер чистый, я оставлю телефон включенным, — сказал Майкрофт. Конечно, он предпочел бы сразу же после разговора снять аккумулятор с аппарата и вытащить сим-карту, но как тогда их найдут в мексиканской пустыне?

— Антарктика, — осторожно сказал Хамсин, когда в разговоре повисла пауза, — если ты сомневаешься во мне, то напоминаю: если бы тогда ты не пережимал своими руками мне артерию, меня бы сейчас не было. Так что будь уверен, я отдам тебе долг. Мне не важно, для чего ты это делаешь, какие у тебя цели. Ты попросил о помощи, и я вытащу тебя. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкрофт. Интуитивно или нет, но он понял, что собеседник ему не лжет. Или он лишь хотел в это верить?..

— Паршивые новости? — спросил Грег, когда Холмс вернулся к машине. 

— Как я и предполагал, кое-что опять пошло не по плану. Мы объявлены в розыск. — Майкрофт осмотрелся по сторонам. — Нам повезло, что в Сальтильо полиция не обратила на нас внимание. 

— Твою же мать, — с душой сказал Грег.

— Все под контролем. — Майкрофт чуть коснулся руки помрачневшего Грега. — В ближайшее время нас вытащат из этой страны. Но придется затеряться где-то там. — Он махнул в сторону пустыни. — На дорогах опасно. Придется углубиться в пустыню и как можно ближе подобраться к границе с США. Нам нужно продержаться до утра. 

— У тебя есть еще какой-нибудь план, Майкрофт? Мне что-то не нравится перспектива ехать куда глаза глядят. — Грег вздохнул и закусил губу.

— Нет. — Майкрофт покачал головой. — Пока светло, нужно проехать как можно дальше, потом свет фар будет нас выдавать. — Он достал компас и сам сел на водительское место.

***

По мере того как они продвигались куда-то вглубь почти безжизненной земли, Грег ощущал нарастающее чувство беспокойства. Оно не посещало его с того самого момента, как он встретился с Майкрофтом. Вера в то, что все закончится хорошо, раз Холмс рядом, немного ослабевала. На второй план ушли даже мысли о том, что будет, когда они вернутся в Лондон. Если вернутся.

Когда позади и впереди осталось лишь унылое однообразие засохшей травы, кактусов и горных хребтов, Майкрофт остановил пикап. Сумерки стремительно сгущались. 

— Нам придется дожидаться утра здесь, — сказал он и заглушил двигатель. — Фары и фонарики лучше не включать, чтоб не привлечь еще какие-нибудь неприятности. 

Грег лишь нервно усмехнулся: что еще-то могло случиться?! В каком дерьме они еще не были? Видя выражение его лица, Майкрофт лишь покачал головой.

— Теперь я уже всего боюсь и не хочу прогнозировать ситуацию, — вздохнул он, выбираясь из автомобиля и морщась от раскаленного марева, которое тут же его окутало.

Рубашка давно пропиталась потом и прилипла к спине, запахи мази и пота смешались друг с другом, тело болело... Майкрофт хотел бы сейчас позволить себе закрыть глаза и поспать хотя бы пару часов, но у него не было на этого права. В любой момент все могло измениться; если оставить в карауле Грега, все ли тот увидит, заметит вовремя? 

— Ляг поспи, — внезапно сказал Грег, словно озвучивая его мысли. Он открыл заднюю дверь пикапа и стал расстилать на сиденье плед. — Ты едва на ногах стоишь.

— Грег... — попытался протестовать Майкрофт.

— Я буду очень внимателен, честно. — Он мягко коснулся плеча Холмса и протянул ему бутылку воды и шоколадку. — Отдохни, так будет лучше. Если наши приключения еще не закончились, то будет больше проку от тебя выспавшегося и хорошо соображающего, чем от сонного зомби. — Грег широко улыбнулся. 

Не согласиться с ним Майкрофт не мог. Он надеялся, что во сне к нему не придет очередной кошмар и он снова не испытает это идиотское чувство неловкости перед Лестрейдом. Который вообще не должен был быть свидетелем его слабости… Но стал, черт возьми!

— Спасибо, — сказал он и полез на заднее сиденье.

Грег кивнул, закрыл дверь и забрался в кузов пикапа, прихватив с собой второй плед — он-то хорошо знал, что ночами в пустынях далеко не так жарко, как днем! Усевшись на ящик для инструментов, поставил рядом пару бутылок воды, проверил пистолет и принялся смотреть на горизонт.

Окончательно стемнело очень быстро. Отчаявшись рассмотреть что-либо, Грег решил полагаться на слух. А пока в пустыне не было никаких звуков, кроме голоса ветра, запутавшегося в травостое, он поднял взгляд на ночной небосвод. Здесь, ближе к экватору, звезды казались больше и гораздо ярче. Абсолютно черное небо манило и затягивало в свою бездонную пустоту. 

Сердце противно заныло, когда Грег подумал, что ждет их дальше. В который раз за день мысли возвращались к этому вопросу. И Лестрейд отчетливо понимал, что возвращение в Лондон положит конец всему. Будь Майкрофт хоть немного в нем заинтересован — дал бы понять! А так — целый день словно чужие люди, с той лишь разницей, что перешли на «ты»! Грег вздохнул: сейчас он бы предпочел забраться в салон пикапа, обнять Майкрофта, держать его за руку, если вдруг кошмар снова придет, но нельзя было пускать ситуацию на самотек. Пустыня пустыней, но неприятные сюрпризы им ни к чему. И вот, смотря на небо, Грег старался не думать, насколько холоден по возвращению в Лондон будет с ним Майкрофт. Теперь, когда Грег знал, _что_ стояло за ледяной броней старшего Холмса, его тянуло к Майкрофту еще больше. Эта холодность, отстраненность — все было результатом того издевательства, которое, без сомнений, изуродовало жизнь этого умнейшего человека. И до сих пор причиняло боль.

Но мысли Грега о Майкрофте очень быстро улетучились, когда он услышал рядом с машиной какое-то шевеление и шуршание. Лестрейд выпутался из пледа и рискнул включить фонарик, посветив в направлении звука.

— Вот блять! — только и сказал он, увидев поблизости змею. Чертовы змеи! Грег даже думать не стал, как лучше поступить. Пистолет громыхнул выстрелом.

— Ай! — Он схватился за правую руку, через боль заставив себя поставить «Беретту» на предохранитель. Кисть между указательным и большим пальцем сильно болела, и на ней выступила кровь.

— Дай сюда. — Холмс возник из темноты и прижал к раненой руке платок. — Зачем стрелял?

— Там змея была! У машины. — Грега все еще слегка потряхивало. — Я их до усрачки боюсь!

На лице Холмса появилась мимолетная улыбка. Выражение иcпуга на лице Лестрейда было совершенно детским! 

— Не змея, так «Беретта» укусила. — Он осмотрел повреждение. — Ничего страшного, перевяжу. Эти пистолеты часто кусают тех, кто не умеет с ними обращаться, такая у них конструктивная особенность, — добавил Майкрофт, после чего выбрался из кузова и полез в салон.

Грег нервно сглотнул и вытер капли холодного пота со лба.

— Кстати, змею ты убил. Это был медноголовый щитомордник. Они крайне редко, но заползают в эти края. — Майкрофт вернулся с перевязочными материалами, по дороге мельком глянув на причину переполоха.

— Он ядовитый? — Грег со свистом втянул воздух, когда на поврежденную кожу попало дезинфицирующее средство.

— Да, но укус не смертельный, — отозвался Холмс, подув на рану и начал осторожно накладывать повязку. — Странно, как ты вообще отважился на поездку в Мексику… И в джунглях не устраивал истерик.

— В джунглях?

— А где, по-твоему, водится большинство змей? Их там было полно, но ты их не замечал из-за окраски. — Грег увидел ехидную усмешку Холмса.

— Да, я понимаю, что глупо, — взрослый мужик, полицейский! — психанул Лестрейд. — Но я их до смерти боюсь! Мерзость же! Все уже достали стебаться надо мной! И ты туда же! А у тебя, между прочим, тоже страхи есть! — ляпнул Грег. 

Майкрофт закончил перевязывать руку, аккуратно обрезал кончики бинта и серьезно посмотрел на Грега.

— Прости. — Лестрейд понял, что случайно сказал больше, чем хотел. Чем вообще следовало говорить. — Но я… 

— Я не хочу говорить с тобой о своих кошмарах, — холодно отрезал Холмс и выключил фонарик. — Это то, что я буду нести через всю жизнь. И надеюсь, однажды оно меня отпустит. — Он отвел взгляд от лица Грега, который как-то слишком по-теплому смотрел на Майкрофта.

Молчание оказалось неловким для обоих.

— Как твои ушибы? Отдохнул хоть немного? — спросил наконец Грег. 

— Все нормально, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, обрадовавшийся, что Лестрейд сам решил уйти от трудной для них обоих темы. 

Что сейчас можно было сделать? Уйти назад в кабину пикапа? Отпустить Грега отдохнуть? Майкрофт прислушался к себе: что сделал бы нормальный человек на его месте, видя такой отчаянный интерес к себе? Может быть, стоило хотя бы попытаться... 

— Тысячу лет уже не смотрел на звезды, — неожиданно даже для себя сказал Холмс, устраиваясь на ящике рядом с Грегом и опираясь спиной о кабину.

— Я и половины их не замечал в Лондоне, — признался Грег. В этот момент его разум отчаянно пытался понять, что будет дальше. Сейчас, когда Холмс сидел в десяти дюймах от него, Грег поймал себя на мысли, что очень хочет обхватить Майкрофта руками, притянуть его к себе и коснуться тонких губ чутким поцелуем. Хочет, чтобы ночь на чердаке коровника повторилась. Хочет показать, что есть люди, которые могут и хотят любить, которые никогда и ни за что не причинят боль…

Решив, что хуже уже точно не будет, Грег так и сделал — осторожно притянул Майкрофта к себе и мягко накрыл упрямые губы нежным поцелуем. Холмс дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но сильные руки удержали его.

— Майкрофт, я не причиню тебе вреда, доверяй мне... Пожалуйста, — в перерывах между поцелуями сказал Грег. — Потом можешь меня выгнать с волчьим билетом из Ярда или сделать со мной все, что захочешь, но сейчас... — Грег сильнее прижал к себе Холмса, настойчивее касаясь его губ.

Майкрофт задохнулся от неожиданности происходящего. Мозг отчаянно пытался понять ситуацию. Что делает Грег? Что он говорит? Почему он говорит именно эти слова, почему убеждает, что не причинит вреда? Неужели все знает?! 

— Расслабься, пожалуйста, — жарко шептал ему в шею Лестрейд, касаясь потной кожи легкими поцелуями и поглаживая по спине. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Грег сам не знал, о чем просит Майкрофта. Хотелось лишь одного — чтобы он снова стал таким, как прошлой ночью, чтобы доверился ему, Грегу, расслабился, чтобы ощутил его силу, и заботу, и ласку! Сердце Лестрейда забилось быстрее, когда он почувствовал, как пальцы Майкрофта чуть ощутимо погладили его спину, как Холмс рвано выдохнул в ответ на поцелуй в шею, а потом...

Свет фар прорезал темноту. Грег вздрогнул всем телом, а Майкрофт отпрянул. Прямо к ним ехал внедорожник. И чутье подсказывало — это не бандиты, которые решили спрятать труп в пустыне! В следующее мгновение на крыше приближающегося автомобиля включились мощные прожекторы, лишив мужчин способности видеть что-либо.

— В машину, быстро! — крикнул Майкрофт, вслепую выпрыгивая из кузова пикапа.

Внедорожник остановился в нескольких метрах, развернувшись боком к беглецам, потом в машине открылось одно из окон и тишину прорезала автоматная очередь.

По лодыжкам Майкрофта ударили мелкие осколки камня, в который врезалась пуля. Еще одна щелкнула по корпусу пикапа и куда-то отскочила. Краем уха Холмс услышал, как болезненно вскрикнул Лестрейд. Черт! Ранение! Но насколько опасное? Запрыгивая за руль, Майкрофт пытался понять, как их так быстро нашли. Кто-то увидел вечером машину в пустыне и передал сведения полиции? Нет, это не полиция, они так не работают! Это посланные за ними агенты! Но как? Как? Хамсин — предатель? Неужели?!

На соседнее сиденье с болезненным стоном рухнул Лестрейд.

— Куда? — коротко спросил Майкрофт, резко нажимая на газ. Вступать в перестрелку с парнями, вооруженными автоматами, было безрассудством.

— Живот, — тяжело выдохнул Грег.

Майкрофт мысленно выругался. Им опять «повезло». Из всех ранений — именно это! Одно из самых опасных, чреватых смертельными осложнениями. Сзади раздался знакомый звук рассыпающегося стекла — в него попали несколько пуль. Уже через пять минут погони пикап стал ощутимо хуже управляться, а через десять минут Майкрофт уже еле удерживал руль — машину мотало на всех неровностях, и она еле ехала, цепляя днищем все колючки и кустарники: даже в темноте стрелки-профессионалы смогли пробить им задние колеса. Теперь жертва была почти обездвижена, и им оставалось только дождаться, когда машина окончательно остановится, чтоб взять их тепленькими.

— Стрелять сможешь? — спросил Майкрофт, глядя на скрючившегося рядом Грега.

— Попытаюсь. — Лестрейд с трудом разогнулся, и Холмс увидел, сколько крови было на руках полицейского. — У нас там гранаты были… может ими…— С болезненным стоном Грег выволок из-под сиденья сумку с оружием.

В этой ситуации М-67 действительно могли помочь, если воедино сойдутся несколько условий. Отпустив руль и надеясь, что потерявший всякую управляемость пикап не завалится на очередной кочке на бок, Майкрофт расстегнул сумку и вытащил первую гранату. Опустив стекло, он бросил ее наугад, одновременно пригибаясь и резко нажимая на газ. Взрыв прогремел в сорока футах от машины преследователей. Осколки предсказуемо впечатались и в пикап: Майкрофт услышал, как они прошили задний борт. Внедорожник преследователей неловко клюнул носом и остановился, лобовое стекло рухнуло внутрь салона: двое сидевших впереди были или убиты, или серьезно ранены. Это была маленькая победа. Но с заднего сиденья джипа шустро выпрыгнули еще двое. Секунда — и тишину пустыни снова прорезали автоматные очереди.

Холмс сильнее сжал руль и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Пикап из последних сил рванул вперед, вся приборная панель горела и мигала, как рождественская елка. И им бы удалось сбежать, но… в боковое зеркало Майкрофт увидел, как из-под арки заднего колеса вырывается огонь. Или тормоза, или еще черт знает что, но факт оставался фактом: пикап загорелся и через считанные секунды должен был превратиться в факел.

Он ударил по тормозам.

— Грег, беги от машины, — крикнул он, понимая, что вряд ли у полицейского хватит сил в таком состоянии проделать хотя бы два десятка шагов.

В воздухе воняло жженой резиной, пластиком и порохом. Холмс сделал несколько стремительных скачков прочь от загоревшейся машины, и через несколько секунд раздался взрыв. Громада пикапа подпрыгнула в воздухе; капот, сорванный с петель, подлетел отдельно и с грохотом приземлился в нескольких ярдах от горевшего остова. Сбитый с ног ударной волной Майкрофт упал на землю, сверху на него посыпался дождь из камушков и песка. Вонь от горящего автомобиля стала нестерпимой, проникла в легкие, вызвав першение в горле и неудержимый кашель. Стоило Майкрофту встать, как у его ног в землю впилось несколько пуль.

— Мистер Холмс, советую вам оставаться на месте, — раздался глухой голос одного из преследователей — высокого мужчины в черной балаклаве, с автоматом в руках. — Мы не намерены вас убивать, нам нужна лишь кассета. — Незнакомец говорил на идеальном английском.

— Господа, вы же понимаете, что это ошибка. — Майкрофт попытался тянуть время в надежде, что на ум придет какое-нибудь решение.

— Ошибки нет, — ответил мужчина и направился к нему. — Не шевелитесь. Вы же понимаете, как легко списать все происходящее на разборки с наркокартелями, в которые вы случайно попали.

Холмс услышал, как рядом с болезненным вскриком упал на землю Лестрейд. Чудом уцелев при взрыве и как-то откатившись от машины, сейчас он попытался встать, но с таким ранением не смог даже удержаться на ногах.

— Этот нежилец. — Второй преследователь оценил возможную угрозу, исходившую от Грега.

Ситуация была проигрышной. Здесь и сейчас, в мексиканской пустыне, Холмс ничего не мог сделать. В этом деле все с самого начала пошло наперекосяк, и вот оно — логическое завершение. Обстоятельства сложились так, что даже всемогущий Майкрофт Холмс был бессилен.

Преследователи медленно подходили к нему. Холмс усмехнулся: к чему такие предосторожности? К чему держать его на мушке, если ясно, что он не станет даже пытаться в них выстрелить? Просто физически не успеет опередить двух человек со снятыми с предохранителя автоматами.

— Я полагаю, вас послал сэр Спрингфилд или лорд Джефферсон? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Это уже не имеет значения.

— По вашей выправке ясно, что вы прошли подготовку в одном из английских спецподразделений. И вы оперативники МИ-5. — Холмс лихорадочно пытался считать с фигур незнакомцев хоть какую-то информацию, которая была ему доступна в свете луны и догоравшего пикапа.

— Нас предупреждали, что в критической ситуации вы будете предлагать нам золотые горы или поражать своими умозаключениями, — ответил один из преследователей. — Мы в курсе, насколько вы опасны. Так что давайте не будем терять время. Отдайте кассету.

— Возможно, я смогу ее выкупить? — Майкрофт внутренне чертыхнулся: если бы у него была возможность видеть лица своих противников, шансы подобрать нужные слова значительно увеличились бы, а так… Все, что он говорил, было лишь выстрелами в темноту наугад.

Но выстрелы раздались с другого направления — пять, один за другим. Холмс в последний момент успел отпрянуть от пуль, выпущенных первым упавшим бойцом, который в предсмертной судороге нажал на курок автомата. Майкрофт больно ударился коленом о камень, избитое тело заныло с новой силой, но он, едва не прикусив губу до крови, все же заставил себя встать. Один преследователь лежал убитый, с простреленной навылет в двух местах грудью, другой стонал и пытался зажать рукой рану на шее, из которой с каждым биением сердца вырывался фонтанчик крови и заливал лицо.

Подняв его автомат, Майкрофт прекратил страдания смертельно раненого мужчины и тут же поспешил к Грегу, который, пошатываясь, стоял на коленях. Поднятая рука с зажатым в ней пистолетом тряслась от напряжения. 

— Грег! — Холмс подбежал к нему и едва успел подхватить, так как Лестрейд тут же начал заваливаться на бок. 

— Тише, тише… Все хорошо, — быстро и сбивчиво заговорил Холмс, опускаясь с Грегом на песок и забирая оружие из его рук. — Тише, не двигайся… — Он рванул рубашку Лестрейда в стороны, чтобы увидеть в свете пожара рану.

Весь живот инспектора был залит кровью, справа виднелось входное отверстие — вспухшее, с побагровевшими краями. Из него медленно вытекала темная, со сгустками, кровь. Майкрофт лишь закусил губу. Что он мог сделать в этой ситуации? Под руками не было ничего, что могло бы помочь Грегу, дыхание которого становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Лестрейд не помнил, как выбрался из машины, как на каком-то зверском приступе адреналина смог отползти от нее на безопасное расстояние. Он помнил лишь боль, пронизывающую тело, и страх. Страх за Майкрофта. И осознание того, что сейчас он один мог хоть что-то изменить. Каким бы чудесным дипломатом ни был Майкрофт, парни с оружием не собирались вести с ним переговоры. И то, что самого Лестрейда посчитали практически мертвецом, было сейчас только на руку. Но сначала надо было встать. Встать через боль, которая не давала пошевелиться, достать из-за пояса пистолет, побороть слабость, трясущиеся руки и подкатывающую тошноту.

— Майкрофт. — Грег разлепил тяжелые веки.

— Ты их убил.

Грег дернулся от боли — это Майкрофт стянул с себя рубашку и теперь попытался зажать ей рану.

— Ты цел? — тихо спросил Грег.

— Да, да. Ты спас меня. — Холмс еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Восемнадцать лет назад он так же склонялся над умирающим Хамсином, зажимая рану, но тогда он знал, что вертолет уже в пути, что продержаться нужно лишь несколько минут, что Хамсин будет жить. А здесь… Откуда было ждать помощи здесь?

— Вот уж не думал, что сдохну, глядя в мексиканское небо, — с трудом прошептал Грег.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Он мог бы сказать шаблонную фразу про «все будет хорошо», но что толку, если они оба прекрасно понимают, что не будет?

— Больно… — снова зашептал Грег, с трудом удерживая взгляд на сосредоточенном лице Холмса. — Но я рад, что… именно ты… рядом. Легче… терпеть.

— Помолчи, прошу. — Майкрофту пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не показать, насколько он испуган состоянием Грега и как не хочет, чтобы тот умер у него на руках. До сих пор никто из близких не умирал у него на руках. Это было неправильно. Умереть должен был кто-то еще, но никак не Лестрейд! — Что мне сделать? — с каким-то отчаянием в голосе спросил Майкрофт.

Грег закрыл глаза, сил уже не оставалось. Даже чтобы дышать, приходилось всякий раз делать над собой усилие и заставлять грудную клетку подниматься. С каждым вдохом он чувствовал, как кто-то все глубже и глубже всаживает ему в живот раскаленную кочергу и ворочает ею там. Хотелось кричать от боли, но в горле стояла душившая его противная соленая влага.

Вот так он и умрет. Спустя девять дней после начала своего последнего отпуска, где-то в Мексике, рядом с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Девять дней назад он бы даже подумать не мог о таком. А теперь… Теперь — все. Его история была дописана.

— Сделай только… одно: помни… что я тебя… люблю. — Это было последнее, что смог выговорить Грег перед тем как, закашлявшись, потерял сознание.

_Лондон, Соединенное Королевство_

— Значит, все решил радикально? — с ядовитой ухмылкой на кухню загородного дома Майкрофта, опираясь на трость, вошел младший брат. Морщась, Шерлок осторожно взгромоздился на барный стул и бросил перед братом свежий выпуск «Таймс».

— О чем ты? — в притворном удивлении поднял брови Майкрофт, уже знавший о содержании утреннего выпуска газеты.

— Сэр Спрингфилд снят со всех должностей и отправлен в почетную отставку. Хотя, учитывая то, куда его услали доживать последние дни, это больше смахивает на ссылку. Лорд Джефферсон и его сын арестованы по подозрению в государственной измене. — Шерлок колко посмотрел на брата. — Твоих рук дело?

— И при чем тут я? — пожал плечами Майкрофт, спокойно допивая чай. — Все решения принимал премьер. Он же распорядился, чтобы дело Джефферсонов было у меня на контроле. — Холмс отправил в рот печенье.

— Ох, Майкрофт, как же ты распоясался, заполучив кассету в свои руки! — рассмеялся Шерлок.

— Братец, может, мне напомнить, как ты с ней прокололся? — Старший Холмс ехидно улыбнулся. — Сигнализация! Как ты мог проморгать третий уровень?

— Зато я в качестве компенсации выловил всех кротов Спрингфилда и Джефферсона среди твоих людей! Список у тебя, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Так ты расскажешь мне, что это была за отрава, которая два часа назад отправила на тот свет лорда Джефферсона? — Резко сменив тему, Шерлок подался вперед. 

— Я немедленно сменю пароли на такие, которые ты не сможешь подобрать. — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. Надо же, младший брат уже знал, что лорд скоропостижно скончался. Этот паршивец опять забрался в служебную почту!

— Мне же интересно! У меня вообще-то степень по химии, — возмутился Шерлок. 

— Я ничего не знаю, братец мой. — Майкрофт с самодовольным видом сложил руки на животе и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я здесь ни при чем. Лорд скончался от инфаркта. Сердце не выдержало такого позора. С каждым может случиться.

— Не успело тело лорда остыть, а ты уже называешь мне причину его смерти? — Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Просто я знаю, что будет в отчете о вскрытии, — самодовольно улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на брата, словно что-то оценивая и взвешивая. Потом, согласившись, по-видимому, со своими мыслями, кивнул. 

— А ты, стало быть, решил пойти ва-банк и показать премьеру запись без купюр? — продолжил детектив. — Может, ты и заявление в качестве потерпевшего написал уже? 

Майкрофт лишь вздохнул. Последние два дня прошли для него как в каком-то кошмаре. Несколько часов сна в самолете, долгий разговор с премьером по телефону, чтобы убедить его лично приехать в аэропорт и подняться на борт бизнес-джета, на котором прилетел Холмс-старший... Майкрофт ведь понимал, что и на родной земле не застрахован ни от чего. Стоит ему спуститься с трапа, как пуля снайпера запросто его найдет. Или машина взорвется по пути на Даунинг-стрит, или личный водитель окажется убийцей, или... был миллион причин, почему Майкрофт опасался за свою жизнь!

— Тебе что, скучно? Заняться больше нечем? Пришел меня раздражать? — устало поинтересовался Майкрофт, запрещая себе возвращаться в мыслях в прошлое.

— Меня не пускают в Ярд! Эта, как ее, Донна Салливан, что ли, заявила, что без Грэма не пустит меня ни на одно место преступления! — надулся Шерлок.

— Мне попросить Антею урегулировать это вопрос? — предложил Майкрофт. — Но я считаю, из-за ноги тебе и правда делать этого пока не стоит.

— Плевать на ногу! — возразил детектив. — Верни мне Лестрейда! Где ты его оставил? Что за несчастный случай в отпуске? Что ты скрываешь, Майкрофт? Что у вас там вышло? — Шерлок подался вперед, не сводя с брата серьезного взгляда.

— Он не сможет пока что исполнять свои обязанности. Вышло небольшое недоразумение, — вздохнул старший Холмс. — Но сейчас жизнь инспектора вне опасности. 

— О, значит, ты его под пулю подставил? Или он сам кинулся тебя прикрывать? — прищурился детектив.

— Простая случайность, Шерлок.

— Что-то ты темнишь, братец, — продолжил напирать Шерлок. — В Ярде мне сказали, что сейчас инспектор на больничном, а потом сразу же отправится на месяц в оплачиваемый отпуск. Странно это. Он только что был в отпуске! Я прихожу к выводу, что ты замаливаешь очередной грех.

Майкрофт подавил вздох. 

— Шерлок, все, что тебе нужно знать, так это то, что я справился с задачей: вернул кассету в целости и сохранности и не дал себя убить. Остальное — уже не твое дело, — отрезал он.

— Его точно подстрелили. Из-за тебя, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Наверняка поймал пулю, предназначенную тебе. Иначе с чего вдруг такая забота о моей полицейской няньке?

— Шерлок! — Майкрофту надоело выслушивать брата. — Если тебе без него скучно, у меня в кабинете есть дело о пропаже из архива министерства обороны информации о…

— Сам с ним разбирайся! — Шерлок ловко соскочил со стула, не дав брату договорить. — Меня твои политические игры не интересуют! — Детектив, едва не забыв трость, исчез из кухни, не преминув громко хлопнуть входной дверью.

Майкрофт довольно улыбнулся. Что ж, он неплохо отбил у Шерлока желание влезать не в свое дело. Нужно будет обязательно запастись парой папок с внутренними расследованиями на случай, если в ближайшее время братишка слишком сильно заскучает и придется-таки его чем-то отвлекать. А заскучать Шерлок может очень скоро! Так что, как минимум, Антее придется провести содержательный разговор с инспектором Диммоком, временно назначенным исполнять обязанности главы отдела по особо тяжким Скотланд-Ярда. 

Холмс допил кофе и вздохнул: визит брата напомнил о том, о чем он пока предпочитал не думать. Ему вообще хотелось бы стереть из памяти разговор с премьером, состоявшийся в Хитроу в салоне бизнес-джета, доставившего Майкрофта из Штатов в Англию.

За несколько часов до этого разговора, где-то над Атлантикой, Холмс пытался придумать, как иначе можно выйти из ситуации, но раз за разом упирался в единственное решение. Решение болезненное, сильно бьющее по самолюбию, заставляющее снять перед премьером привычную маску и пустить постороннего в личную жизнь, — но единственно верное. Требовалось сначала проявить слабость, чтобы потом стать сильнее и победить. 

_  
— Стало быть, эта видеозапись все время была в руках тех людей? — Майкрофт видел, как кривится премьер, который едва смог досмотреть кассету до конца. Сейчас он упорно отводил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на сидящего напротив Холмса._

_— Да. И, как я и сказал ранее, с помощью измененной версии этого материала на меня попытались воздействовать в целях принятия мной определенного решения о составе Кабинета министров, — Майкрофту с большим трудом удавалось говорить о случившемся как о чем-то, что произошло не с ним. Привычный бесстрастный тон, некоторая отстраненность... Никто никогда не узнает, чего ему стоило не показывать эмоции во время этого разговора с премьером. — Измененную запись я тоже могу вам предоставить, но позже._

_— А ведь еще есть материалы об Артуре Джефферсоне… — озабоченно вздохнул премьер._

_— Да, доказывающие его связи с исламистами. И меня тревожат сведения, которые касаются самого лорда. Если уж эти люди пошли на попытку шантажа, то стоит ждать самого негативного развития событий._

_Премьер вздохнул, постучал пальцами о подлокотник._

_— Мистер Холмс, в вас я не сомневаюсь. — Он подошел к видеомагнитофону, который Майкрофт предусмотрительно прихватил с собой из Штатов, и вытащил кассету. — То, что содержится здесь, могло бы бросить тень на кого угодно, но только не на вас. За все это время ни у кого не было сомнений в вашей объективности. Человек, наделенный такой властью и возможностями, уже давно бы отомстил за себя, если бы хотел. — Премьер отдал кассету Майкрофту. — Делайте с записью, что вам угодно. И я надеюсь, вы посоветуете мне, какой должна быть судьба сэра Спрингфилда и лорда Джефферсона._

_Руки Майкрофта на мгновение дрогнули, но самообладание тут же вернулось к нему. Он чуть склонил голову, скрывая появившуюся на губах улыбку облегчения. Еще немного, и можно будет покинуть салон самолета и забыть все, как страшный сон._

_— Господин премьер, я очень ценю оказанное мне доверие._

_— Я восхищаюсь вами, мистер Холмс. — Премьер встал, подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо. — И не знаю, как поступил бы на вашем месте я сам, — чуть тише добавил он._

_Майкрофт понял, что в этот момент одержал полную и безоговорочную победу. Ему пришлось открыть свое прошлое, чтобы уничтожить противников их же оружием. Он страшился и боялся показаться премьеру таким, каким был много лет назад, но… Но из этой истории он вышел сильным и уверенным в себе победителем! Тогда, спускаясь по откидному трапу самолета, он шел с гордо поднятой головой, расправленными плечами и прямой спиной. Не без обезболивающих уколов, конечно, но тем не менее!  
_

Телефон пискнул сообщением: автомобиль, готовый доставить Холмса на Даунинг-стрит, уже ждет. Майкрофт встал из-за стола и покривился от боли: случившееся в Мексике нет-нет, да и напоминало о себе.

Как напоминало о себе и другое... Пока премьер смотрел запись, Холмс невольно снова вернулся в прошлое. Встань он и выйди на время просмотра, непременно уронил бы привычную окружающим маску холодности и отстраненности, а так... Так пришлось от начала до конца вернуться в **ту** ночь. Майкрофт снова ощущал грубость и ненасытность, с которой на него накидывались, снова чувствовал жесткие болезненные движения внутри своего тела. Было мерзко. Омерзительно. В отчаянной попытке перетерпеть этот невыносимый «сеанс» видеопросмотра, не потеряв лицо, он мысленно сбежал на время в Чертоги, но и там... Там на одной из полок взгляд наткнулся на недавние воспоминания. Тогда со страхом Майкрофт поспешил убрать их подальше, спрятать до поры до времени, чтобы вернуться к ним позже. 

И потом, спустя сутки после прилета, измотанный морально и физически, лежа в своей роскошной холодной постели, он вернулся к этим воспоминаниям. Вернулся.... Майкрофт вспомнил, как в спину впивалась солома, как ни сантиметра его кожи не оставалось без ласки, как горячие губы блуждали по телу, как Грег шептал ему что-то о красоте, о желанности, как убеждал, что не причинит вреда и боли... Как смотрел на него! С обожанием, которое невозможно скрыть. Майкрофт помнил прикосновение разгоряченного потного тела к своему, помнил взгляд Грега. Даже несмотря на физическую боль, которую Майкрофт причинил ему, Лестрейд не оставил его, он сделал все, чтобы им обоим стало хорошо! 

Мысленно Майкрофт открыл личное дело детектива-инспектора и снова прочел от корки до корки. Что же это было? Что? Почему Лестрейд так повел себя с ним? Откуда в нем эти чувства? И что теперь с ними делать? Холмс со страхом понимал, что не знает, как быть. Пожалуй, это был первый случай в его жизни, когда всемогущий Майкрофт боялся принять решение. Столько лет он заворачивался в уютный кокон одиночества, столько лет оберегал себя от боли и страха предательства, укрощал свое тело... Годами убегал от нерешенной проблемы, и вот она догнала его! И что теперь? Все пошло прахом. Потому что в самый острый момент он внезапно узнал, что значит быть с человеком, которому ты дорог. Который никогда не предаст и не изменит. 

Майкрофт вздрогнул от воспоминания о ночи в пустыне. Слова, сказанные Лестрейдом перед тем, как он потерял сознание, врезались в память Холмса и все время пульсировали в мозгу. Майкрофт не хотел смерти Грега, но ничего не мог сделать. Не мог сделать до тех пор, пока — бог весть через какое время — не раздался стрекот лопастей вертолета и мощный прожектор не выхватил их двоих в круг света. Помощь пришла. Он помнил также, какое чувство тревоги испытал уже после приземления в Техасе, когда едва дышавшего Грега перегружали из вертолета, принадлежащего американскому Управлению по борьбе с наркотиками, в медицинский вертолет. Как не хотелось ему в тот момент думать, что, возможно, он видит Лестрейда живым в последний раз.

Майкрофт снова и снова возвращался к случившемуся в Мексике. Он знал, что Лестрейд не лгал, но разум отказывался принимать его чувства. Майкрофт Холмс не мог поверить, что рядовой инспектор Скотланд-Ярда любил его и, похоже, уже не год и не два. Несколько лет назад, если бы был внимательнее, заметил бы, как Лестрейд буквально напрашивался на встречи с ним, чтоб отчитаться по Шерлоку, как смотрел на него... Но все это было не нужно Майкрофту! Он не хотел чувств! И потому на подсознательном уровне отказывался видеть столь явные сигналы. Все стало очевидным лишь в Мексике. 

И вот теперь Майкрофт не знал, что с этим делать. Нужна ли ему эта любовь? А еще… А еще он был уверен, что Лестрейд все-таки посмотрел кассету. Он видел эту мерзость, это унижение! Слишком много косвенных улик кричало об этом. И все равно — что-то делать было нужно.

Майкрофт надел пиджак, поправил ворот рубашки и достал телефон. 

— Антея, сделайте пометку, — сказал он, — относительно визита в штаб-квартиру ООН в Нью-Йорке на следующей неделе. Необходимо будет вылететь на день раньше. Сначала заглянем в Даллас.

Однако не успел Холмс убрать гаджет в карман, как тот зазвонил. Сердце неприятно екнуло. Но номер не принадлежал клинике в Далласе. 

— Слушаю тебя, Хамсин, — сказал Майкрофт.

Ситуация с давним должником оставалась достаточно неприятной. С одной стороны, американец вовремя запустил и реализовал придуманный Майкрофтом план по привлечению УБН и мексиканского наркоконтроля к совместной операции по поимке выдуманной банды наркоторговцев, что позволило американцам без лишних вопросов забрать с территории Мексики двух англичан, а с другой... С другой, Холмс никак не мог понять, как их могли выследить. Ведь преследователи четко вышли именно на них. Кто-то вывел их. Даже с учетом слежки со спутников это было невозможно! Как кто-то в Лондоне или еще где узнал, что это за машина стоит посреди пустыни и кто приехал на ней? Такое безошибочное попадание возможно лишь в одном случае — если их вели по сигналу мобильного телефона. А оставить его включенным попросил именно Хамсин!

— Антарктика, если хочешь, приезжай к нам на базу. Пришел в себя агент МИ-5, раненый при взрыве гранаты. Он рассказал, как вас вычислили. 

— И как же? — напряженно спросил Майкрофт, готовясь услышать признаки лжи в голосе американца.

— Номер, с которого ты мне звонил, засветился раньше, на дороге между Веракрусом и Тампико. Твои противники отслеживали включение в сеть всех новых номеров без указания владельца. Как ты понимаешь, они предполагали, что ты воспользуешься именно таким, и потому вели мониторинг. К тому же, с трудом, но вас смогли вычислить по дорожным камерам. Ваша машина засветилась у пунктов оплаты. Стало ясно, что вы движетесь на север. А потом в соте у самой границы, где находилась машина, номер снова зарегистрировался в сети. Вот так вас и вычислили.

— Это невозможно, Хамсин. Я не включал телефон. Первый звонок был сделан тебе, — сухо сказал Майкрофт.

— Антарктика, мне жаль, что ты не веришь в мою честность, — с грустью сказал Хамсин.

— Я верю прежде всего тому, что знаю сам, — парировал Майкрофт.

— Я понял. Если все-таки соберешься приехать, сообщи. Данным сотовой компании ты не поверишь, но допрос выжившего с любыми средствами, которые ты посчитаешь допустимыми, я обеспечу. — Майкрофт услышал знакомые металлические ноты в голосе одного из тех людей, которые, как и он, держали в своих руках нити мирового равновесия.

— Хорошо, я буду иметь это в виду. Спасибо еще раз. Ты вернул мне долг, — ответил Майкрофт и поспешил завершить неприятный разговор.

**Эпилог**

Лестрейд попытался вдохнуть поглубже, но тут же сморщился: бок по-прежнему простреливало огненной болью. Грег прикусил губу и осторожно поерзал на кровати, поворачиваясь немного поудобнее. Можно было бы нажать на кнопку и заставить аппарат ввести в кровь дозу обезболивающего, но он терпеть не мог наркотические препараты. По работе ему хватало примеров того, с чего могла начаться зависимость. Так что пока не готов выть от боли — можно и потерпеть. Хотя состояние оставалось паршивым: от слабости кружилась голова, подташнивало, то и дело становились слишком душно. А еще в носу все чесалось от кислородной трубки, и уши болели от ее креплений! И больничная рубашка, кажется, разошлась сзади, и не было никакой возможности ее поправить! 

Грег бросил взгляд за окно — только-только рассвело. Начинался очередной скучный день в клинике. Он аккуратно подтянул одеяло повыше и уставился в белый больничный потолок. Уже одиннадцатые сутки он валялся в прекрасной клинике в Далласе, а под дверями палаты маячила пара охранников. В воспоминаниях творилась невообразимая путаница! Тогда, в пустыне, он мало что соображал из-за невыносимой боли, но все его мысли были заняты Майкрофтом, которого надо было спасать. Из случившегося Грег помнил только то, как застрелил сначала одного парня с автоматом, а потом второго. Иногда, когда Лестрейд закрывал глаза, он вспоминал испуганное лицо Холмса, склонившегося над ним. И, казалось, чувствовал очень болезненное прикосновение его рук, когда тот пытался остановить кровотечение.

В воспоминаниях Грега губы Майкрофта шевелились. Стало быть, он с ним о чем-то говорил? Но о чем? Память утверждала, что Грег все же рискнул признаться — когда уже почувствовал, как холод начинает проникать в тело, как отнимаются конечности, а внутри все горит от боли. Было слишком обидно уносить с собой в могилу свое чувство невысказанным. Пусть хоть так Холмс узнает, что кто-то может его любить. Что любовь, искренняя и чистая, есть на свете. Может быть, после этого он задумается над своим одиночеством и, как знать, сможет найти кого-то достойного? 

Но почему Майкрофт ничего ему не ответил на признание? Грег с тоской думал, что Холмс предпочел и тут поступить так, как ему было комфортней: устранился. Скрылся от проблемы, убежал в свой мир! Ему не нужны чувства. Что Майкрофту делать с этим ненужным подарком? Как обращаться? От этих мыслей на Грега в который раз накатила злость. Злость на тех трех ублюдков, которые превратили живого и чувствующего парня в ледяную машину для решения государственных проблем. В человека, живущего без чувств, веры в любовь, но с кошмарами по ночам. Он не мог злиться на Майкрофта, понимая, что тому действительно трудно выйти из созданного им кокона защиты. Если бы была хоть какая-то надежда, Холмс бы дал это понять, а Грег бы обязательно почувствовал!

Стоило смирится, что его любовь обречена остаться безответной. Но вот только… Только что делать, когда он вернется в Лондон? Рано или поздно встреча с Майкрофтом состоится. Грег знал от приставленной к нему персональной медсестры, что его пребывание в медицинском центре оплачено из частных средств, что все организовано по высшему разряду, а палата эта — чуть ли не президентская! Нужно будет хотя бы за это поблагодарить Майкрофта. Он бы и потраченные на лечение деньги ему вернул, да вот только вряд ли он столько заработает до выхода на пенсию. Да, на службу Лестрейд обязательно собирался вернуться. А там, где служба, там и очередные неприятности, в которые непременно вляпается младший Холмс. И Майкрофту придется увидеться с ним, Грегом. Смогут ли они поговорить? Может быть. Но вот только как? О чем?

«Ага, придешь такой к нему и скажешь прям в лоб: ну, что ты решил насчет моего признания? Или так: давай встречаться? Дурак ты, Грег», — горько размышлял Лестрейд. 

Что ему сказать Майкрофту при встрече? Поблагодарить за заботу, понятно, а дальше что? Или ничего не говорить, просто посмотреть вслед уходящему мужчине своей мечты и дальше жить как жил? Постараться сбежать от этой чертовой любви.

Почему Грег решил, что все именно так и что его любовь не нужна Холмсу? Да потому, что за прошедшее время от Майкрофта не было ни слова, хотя медсестра положила на тумбочку телефон для связи с близкими. Еще и логика добавила пару веских аргументов: раз он, Грег, в больнице, и с ним носятся, как с наследным принцем, значит, Майкрофт сумел избежать опасности и с ним все хорошо. Он вернулся в Лондон с кассетой и решил все вопросы. Смог, как всегда, остаться великолепным и непобедимым Мистером Холмсом. Если бы у него был хоть какой-нибудь интерес к сказанному Грегом, он бы позвонил или хотя бы прислал сообщение. Но телефон упрямо молчал, а в его память не было занесено ни одного контакта. 

Стиснув зубы, Грег снова попробовал улечься поудобнее: шов на животе жутко болел. Лестрейд предпочитал не думать, сколько еще у него было внутренних швов. Врач что-то там говорил, что пришлось удалить желчный пузырь, что была задета печень, кишечник… Что придется теперь до конца жизни сидеть на диете, не есть жареное, острое, соленое... 

Неожиданно дверь в палату открылась и вошел Майкрофт Холмс. Деловой, сдержанный и подтянутый. Но от Грега не укрылась напряженная морщинка на высоком лбу и усталый взгляд. 

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Холмс, и Грег не поверил своим глазам: он внезапно увидел, что этот невозможный человек умеет искренне улыбаться! Не той «улыбкой», которой он награждал его при встречах в Лондоне, а самой настоящей, проблески которой Грег видел тогда на чердаке!

— Доброе утро, Майкрофт, — выдавил из себя Грег, радуясь, что кардиомонитор уже отключили и он не выдаст его волнение. Интересно, договоренность насчет «ты» все еще действовала?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — ровно спросил Холмс.

— Живой, как видишь. — Грег нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. — Пропитался антибиотиками, обезболивающими и прочей врачебной дрянью...

— Если бы не эта «дрянь», тебя бы уже не было в живых, — тихо сказал Майкрофт и подошел к изножью кровати. — Ты помнишь, что произошло? 

— Вроде помню, — кивнул Грег.

— Хорошо… — протянул Майкрофт. — А помнишь телефон, который ты купил в Веракрусе по моей просьбе? — Лестрейд кивнул. — Ответь мне на такой вопрос: ты включал его? — спросил Холмс, пристально глядя на Грега.

Лестрейд нахмурился, стараясь не выдать разочарования. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся совсем не на такой разговор! 

— Да, включал.

— Когда именно? — спросил Майкрофт, вздохнув.

— Когда мы попали в аварию. Ну, съехали с дороги. Я медиков вызвать хотел, но сети не было. Потом закинул телефон в машину.

— Когда ты его выключил? — нахмурился Холмс.

— Часа через четыре, может, чуть больше. На ферме. Когда стало ясно, что ты вне опасности... — Грег пожал плечами и тут же поморщился от боли. — А что такое? Не надо было?

— Можно и так сказать. Нас выследили именно по нему... — ответил Майкрофт и увидел, насколько испуганным и виноватым стало выражение лица Грега. — Но все обошлось, — он улыбнулся.

— Прости, я...

Майкрофт жестом попросил Грега помолчать, подошел ближе и опустился на край кровати, сохраняя при этом дистанцию.

— Полагаю, из-за случившегося в пустыне я теперь знаю о тебе некую глубоко личную информацию, — тихо сказал Холмс, пристально глядя на Грега. Зрачки Лестрейда расширились, а щеки немного порозовели.

— Ну да, — кивнул Лестрейд, выжидающе глядя на Майкрофта. Грег не хотел сейчас пытаться что-то сделать, исправить или как-то повернуть ситуацию в нужное русло. Самым верным было, чтобы Холмс сам принял нужное ему решение. Лишь ему, Майкрофту, нужное. А Грег уж как-нибудь...

— А ты знаешь кое-что очень личное обо мне, не так ли? — Майкрофт чуть подался вперед. 

Сейчас мягкая интонация Майкрофта и его горделивая осанка никак не сочетались друг с другом. 

— Ну-у-у… — Лестрейд ощутил, как краска заливает его щеки. 

— Ты знаешь о том, что записано на кассете, — твердо сказал Майкрофт, глядя Грегу в глаза. 

— Знаю, — смущенно сказал Грег. — С самого начала знал. В одной гостинице был видеомагнитофон... Прости. — Лестрейд отвел взгляд, ощущая себя последней скотиной за это вторжение в прошлое Майкрофта. — Не смог придумать, как тебе признаться... Тебе бы было неприятно...

В палате повисла гнетущая тишина. Грег обреченно ожидал, что же будет дальше. Внутренний голос упорно твердил, что ничего хорошего из того, что все эти дни он обманывал Майкрофта, не выйдет. Нужно было сразу же сказать ему, что он знает о записи. Или, по крайней мере, признаться после ночи на чердаке! А так... Кем он сейчас выглядел в глазах Майкрофта? Мудаком, который возомнил себя суперпсихологом и решил ставить эксперименты над пережившим такое издевательство? 

— Эта запись сделана на следующий день после моего дня рождения. Мне исполнился двадцать один год. — Майкрофт неожиданно заговорил на удивление ровным голосом, словно выступал с докладом перед Кабинетом министров. — У меня были романтические отношения с Эдвардом Гамильтоном, правда, до секса у нас с ним не доходило. У меня не было в этом острой потребности. Я и предположить не мог, чем обернется для меня тот ужин. Мое поведение в тот момент оправдывает лишь то, что в вино мне подсыпали наркотик, из-за которого я потерял всякую бдительность и способность достойно сопротивляться. Двое остальных — нынешние лорд Джефферсон и сэр Спрингфилд, а тогда — молодые аристократы из богатых семей. На тот момент они готовились закончить дипломатическое образование, а я уже был молодым специалистом в Форин-офис… В общем, мы часто пересекались по теме их выпускных работ. — Грег заметил, как Холмс сжал кулаки и как побелели костяшки его пальцев. — После случившегося я бросил карьеру дипломата и перевелся в МИ-6. В итоге я стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас. Я каждый день работал над собой, стремясь забыть случившееся.

— Майкрофт, мне... — начал было Грег, но Холмс снова остановил его жестом.

— Спустя много лет это видео могло стоить мне карьеры, а стране — безопасности. Только пленка с оригинальной записью могла спасти меня. Как ты знаешь, на пленку невозможно внести изменения, которые не нашел бы эксперт. Была разыграна слишком сложная схема... Я не стану утомлять тебя, рассказывая все детали. — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Но будь уверен — угрозы больше нет. Ни для меня, ни для страны. Она устранена. Ты помог мне справиться с этой задачей.

Грег заметил, как чуть заметно сгорбились плечи Майкрофта. Ему было нелегко говорить обо всем этом. Но почему-то он решился на этот разговор.

— Майкрофт, зачем ты все это мне рассказал? Ты не обязан этого делать. И тем более — оправдываться за то, что когда-то оказался в такой ситуации! — горячо возразил Грег, зная, что многие жертвы винят именно себя в случившемся.

Холмс вздохнул и задумчиво посмотрел на Грега. Лестрейд увидел сомнение в его взгляде.

— Я рассказал это тебе, чтобы ты знал, что после случившегося я всю жизнь бежал от отношений. От любви. Я не признавал ее, не верил в нее. И я не умею любить. — Майкрофт чуть прикусил нижнюю губу, и Грегу показалось, что он увидел в его взгляде нерешительность. В палате снова повисла тишина. — Но я хочу научиться. Любить — во всех смыслах этого слова. Знаю, я разучился выражать чувства, я не могу понять их в себе, я ужасен как любовник... Но я хочу научиться! Поможешь мне, Грегори? — Он посмотрел в глаза Лестрейда. — Думаю, я устал постоянно бежать… И хочу, чтобы ты остановил меня.

Грег ощутил, как сердце у него в груди замерло на мгновение, а потом забилось пойманной в клетку птицей. У него что, слуховые галлюцинации? Он протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Майкрофта своей. Живой, реальный! Вот он, сидит рядом и с таким интересом и надеждой смотрит на него.

— Я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам, — улыбнулся Грег. — Только будь рядом. Всегда.


End file.
